Deanna (?)
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Sam sempre quis uma irmãzinha, para colocar fitinhas nos cabelos e vestidos de babadinhos nela, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tinha aprovado a insana brincadeira de Gabriel de transformar Dean em uma bela donzela. Sam agora precisa proteger Deanna (haha') até mesmo de um certo anjo de lindos olhos azuis' - Sim, nessa fic o Dean vira uma mulher!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**A Ligação Profunda**

Dean mordeu mais um pedaço do seu sanduiche e finalmente voltou seus olhos para o irmão. Estava cansado, tinha dirigido a noite inteira enquanto Sam roncava e falava ao seu lado, tudo o que queria naquele momento era deitar, nem que fosse no banco do seu amado Impala, e tirar uma soneca, não queria saber de corpos mutilados, pelo menos não naquele instante.

_Sam... Sam... Pára! – disse, passando a mão na frente do estomago, fazendo o mais novo entender que aquilo o tinha deixado enjoado. – Eu preciso dormir, eu to pilhado, então... Chama o Cas, ele ajuda você, ou então espera pelo menos umas cinco horas tá legal?

Sammuel bufou e girou os olhos, mas não retrucou. Guardou o jornal e tomou um gole do suco natural que tinha pedido, viu o irmão bocejar e resolveu dar um descanso a ele, afinal, Dean tinha razão, tinha dirigido a noite toda para poderem estar ali.

_Tudo bem, vamos então amanhã, pelo menos dá pra descansar o suficiente, tá bem? – e viu o loiro dar de ombros, se levantando sem nem mesmo terminar o sanduiche.

Foi Dean quem abriu a porta do quarto que tinham alugado, mas nem bem colocou os pés lá dentro e deu de cara com Castiel, o anjo tinha o semblante preocupado.

_Cas! Meu Deus! Você vai acabar me matando qualquer dia desses! – e colocou a mão no peito.

_Eu espero que não, Dean, mas se por acaso isso acontecer eu te trago de volta a vida, não se preocupe.

Dean franziu o cenho, ainda achando engraçado o fato do anjo não saber diferenciar suas piadas, deu de ombros e Sam lhe fez uma careta, entrando logo atrás do irmão.

_O que você quer aqui, afinal? – perguntou, colocando as malas no chão e tirando as botinas em seguida.

_Gabriel. – disse o anjo, nunca respondendo totalmente suas perguntas, como sempre.

_Bem, como pode ver ele não está aqui, nem no meu bolso. – disse.

_O que tem ele? – Sam perguntou, ignorando Dean assim como o anjo também tinha feito.

_Gabriel é o brincalhão.

Sam olhou para Dean e então de novo para o anjo.

_Sabemos disso, Cas.

_Bem, meus superiores me deram uma ordem que eu preciso acatar.

_Oh, puxa, voltou a dar o rabo pra eles, foi? – Sam bufou, reprovando a atitude do irmão.

Castiel era um anjo, ele é que poderia muito bem comer o rabo dos dois por causa dos maus modos do loiro. Viu quando o anjo apertou os olhos, virando-se na direção do mais velho, fazendo Dean arregalar os olhos e morder os lábios, visivelmente arrependido de ter proferido aquelas palavras.

_Eu sou um bom filho e um bom guerreiro Dean, cumpro as ordens que me são dadas, vai me julgar por isso? Mesmo que também fizesse o mesmo por seu pai?

Dean enrijeceu a postura e Sammuel tentou se manter fora da quase guerra que estava se formando.

_Ele era meu pai, minha família, eu devia respeito a ele, nada mais justo que...

_Eles também são minha família, todos meus irmãos. – o anjo devolveu, a voz dura de um modo que nenhum dos irmãos tinham ouvido ainda.

_É eu sei, mas meu pai não estava tentando destruir o mundo, pelo contrário. – Dean não queria perder, isso estava bem claro.

Castiel abaixou a cabeça.

_Meus irmãos fazem coisas erradas, muitas na verdade, mas eles acreditam em algo, eles tem um ideal, seu pai também Dean e você o ajudou nisso, por que eu não posso ajudar os meus irmãos, são menos dignos do que a sua família despedaçada?

Dean inflou o peito e a face avermelhou, se Sam pudesse palpitar naquele momento, diria que não ia demorar para o irmão explodir.

_Vamos deixar isso de lado. – interrompeu, vendo que se continuassem com aquilo, algo sério demais poderia acontecer. – Castiel, o que você precisa da gente?

O anjo voltou sua atenção para Sam e retomou a postura anterior.

_Gabriel está aqui, mas está se escondendo...

_Como sabe que ele está aqui, se disse que ele está se escondendo?

Castiel fez uma expressão irritada, mas não se virou para o loiro.

_Ele deixou que sua aura emanasse por alguns segundos, por isso o detectaram.

_Por que os seus irmãos querem ele? – Sam perguntou, finalmente se sentando e esticando as pernas compridas.

_Gabriel é um arcanjo, Lúcifer está caminhando pela terra e Miguel precisa de aliados.

_Querem o Gabriel como comparsa? – Dean fez um som de deboche e balançou a cabeça. – Ele deixou bem clara a decisão dele da última vez que nos encontramos.

_Ele vai mudar de opinião depois que conversar com Miguel.

_Por que tem tanta certeza assim? Eles por acaso te fizeram mudar de opinião também, Cas?

Houve um silencio repentino que só foi quebrado por sons de asas batendo e então um outro Castiel apareceu. Ele empunhava a espada angelical e tinha o semblante fechado, os olhos extremamente azuis pareciam dilacerar aquele que era tão parecido consigo.

Foi em segundos, logo um dos Castiel's cai no chão, a espada angelical fincada no peito, uma luz imensa clareou todo o quarto e então as asas negras mancharam o chão. Estava morto.

Dean e Sam se olharam e então voltaram seus olhos para o moreno de olhos azuis.

_Precisamos sair daqui, não é mais seguro, não posso protegê-los totalmente, não sou mais um anjo, pelo menos não completamente, eles vão querer me matar depois disso, precisamos alertar Gabriel.

_Quem é você? – o loiro perguntou, confuso, olhando para o Castiel estirado no chão e para aquele que ainda empunhava a espada.

_Eu sou o Castiel, aquele que te agarrou firme e te tirou da perdição. – disse. – Encontro você depois, Dean, agora vá.

Dean sentiu a cicatriz em seu ombro queimar e aquilo lhe deu a certeza de que aquele era mesmo Castiel, acenou que sim e juntou sua mala, pegou a chave do Impala e puxou Sam para fora.

_Cara o que foi aquilo? – Sam encarava o irmão com os olhos arregalados.

_Eu não sei. – sussurrou.

_O que é que foi aquilo? – perguntou de novo, ainda abobalhado.

_Não sei, mas o Cas vai encontrar a gente depois. – suspirou, a adrenalina ainda corria em seu sangue e de repente ele estava agitado demais para se sentir cansado e com sono, dirigiu o suficiente para pelo menos despistarem o que é que estivesse atrás deles.

Parou em uma estrada deserta, pegou o celular e discou o numero do celular do anjo, mas só caia na caixa postal então deixou uma mensagem dizendo que estavam indo para a casa do Bobby.

Chegaram de madrugada, o velho os recebeu com uma espingarda e uma borrifada de água benta, não demorou para Dean se jogar no sofá do velho e apagar, esticado e com a boca entreaberta, sonhou com coisas felizes, sonhou com sua mãe e isso o deixou feliz, porque tinha medo de esquecer como ela era.

Castiel chegou algumas horas depois, o sobretudo rasgado, assim como o terno sempre impecável, os cabelos estavam espalhados e tinha sangue no rosto. Voltou seus olhos para o loiro que dormia esticado no sofá e sorriu minimamente antes da visão escurecer e as pernas amoleceram.

Caiu.

Acordou no outro dia sentindo-se como se tivesse dormido por uma semana inteira, bocejou e esticou os músculos, olhou em volta e estranhou o fato de Bobby e Sam não estarem ali na sala, levantou e foi até a cozinha, mas não tinha ninguém lá.

Estava a ponto de chamar por um deles quando Sam passou rápido ao seu lado, uma toalha cheia de sangue nas mãos e Dean se assustou.

_Sammy, você se machucou? O que aconteceu?

_É o Cas, Dean, ele está muito mal, eu não o que fazer, nem o Bobby.

_O que aconteceu?

_Nós encontramos ele caído na sala, ele tem vários ferimentos pelo corpo, mas tem um mais profundo no baço, eu não sei se ele... – e piscou os olhos rapidamente, impedindo Dean de ver que estava à beira de lágrimas, afinal Castiel era o único amigo que tinham, que realmente os ajudava.

Sammuel lavou o pano e torceu, pegou um pote com água e saiu em direção ao quarto outra vez, Dean o seguiu e prendeu a respiração ao ver o anjo deitado, apenas de cueca, Bobby limpava os ferimentos e pressionava o local que Sam dissera ter um corte mais fundo.

O velho caçador pegou o pano que Sam trouxera e molhou um pouco, deixou de pressionar o local por um momento e Dean pode ver que brilhava, uma forte luz saia pelo corte, a mesma luz que saiu do peito daquele anjo que Castiel tinha matado.

Engoliu em seco, queria ajudar, queria fazer alguma coisa, não queria que Castiel morresse, sentiu a queimadura em seu ombro arder e respirou fundo, devia tentar alguma coisa.

_Me deixe sozinho com ele, eu... Vou fazer uma coisa. – Bobby e Sam olharam para ele espantados, o que Dean podia fazer que eles já não tinham tentado? Saíram meio à contra gosto, mas deixaram que ele ficasse sozinho com o anjo.

_Eu não sei como fazer isso, Cas... – começou, chegando mais perto do outro. – Vai ter que me ajudar. – e engoliu em seco, tirando a camisa.

Pegou uma das mãos do moreno e entrelaçou com a sua, a sua outra mão foi parar em cima do corte, tampando a luz brilhante que saia do receptáculo do anjo. Suspirou, fechou os olhos e esvaziou a mente.

_'Dean... O que está fazendo aqui?'_ – Castiel estava sentado em uma grama muito verde e Dean sorriu para ele.

_'_Você está bem?'_ – perguntou. – _'Eu te vi agora mesmo e você estava praticamente morto!'_

O moreno tombou a cabeça para o lado e então Dean olhou o corpo de Castiel, as mesmas marcas estavam aparecendo e aquele brilho, a essência do anjo, emanou de novo saindo do corpo. Dean se desesperou e colocou a mão ali, precisava parar aquilo.

_'Dean, tudo bem...'_ – disse o anjo, calmo demais.

_'_Como assim tudo bem?' _– e arregalou os olhos vendo que estava perto demais dele. – _'Eu acho que você está morrendo!'_

_Dean... Dean... O que está fazendo?

Sam estava aterrorizado, ouviu gritos e resolveu entrar no quarto, Bobby veio logo atrás. A cena que via não podia ser descrita, pelo menos não por ele.

Dean estava sentado, uma das mãos no ferimento mais profundo de Castiel e a outra mão empurrava a mão do anjo para dentro de seu corpo, passando pela pele, tocando dentro dele, alcançando sua alma.

Sam viu todos os ferimentos, grandes e pequenos que estava no corpo do anjo se fecharem como mágica, mas não podia deixar de ficar preocupado, os gemidos e soluços de Dean denunciavam o quanto aquilo devia estar doendo.

Castiel abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro de olhos fechados, semblante retorcido e maxilar travado, ele estava com dor, lembrou de vê-lo em sua mente e só então viu o que se passava, Dean o estava curando com sua alma, sentia a força do caçador pulsar dentro de si agora, já tinha o suficiente.

Soltou-se dele devagar, impedindo-se de lhe causar mais dor. Seu corpo completamente curado, amparou o de Dean que caiu exausto, repousando a cabeça em seu peito e apagando instantaneamente.

_O que...?

Castiel encarou os olhos de Sam.

_Dean me salvou... Eu morreria em menos de duas horas no seu tempo, se ele não tivesse feito o que fez.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, preocupado com o irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso. Bobby que estava logo atrás do Winchester, não escondia a apreensão de pai.

_Quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim? – perguntou, não se contendo.

_Não muito. – respondeu o anjo.

Castiel levantou, com Dean ainda escorado em si, e com delicadeza cedeu o lugar em que estava antes para que o loiro deitasse, o colocou lá.

_Obrigado, Dean. – agradeceu e então se virou para os outros dois. – Onde estão as minhas roupas?

_Bobby lavou, estavam sujas de sangue.

_Ah... – e olhou para o próprio corpo, magro e apenas de cueca. – O que eu vou...?

_Eu vou te dar algumas roupas do Dean, elas são menores que as minhas, devem servir em você, até as suas secarem.

_Está bem, então. – concordou, seguindo Sam pelo corredor.

Sam entrou no quarto mais uma vez para ver se o loiro tinha acordado, foi uma surpresa vê-lo já querendo se levantar.

_Ei, calma, calma, o Cas disse que você não ia ficar muito bem, então eu sugiro que deite mais um pouco que eu vou pegar um copo de água pra você. – disse e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Dean ficou lá, imóvel a boca meio aberta pois ia perguntar do anjo, mas o irmão não o deixara interromper. Sam não demorou a voltar, o copo de água nas mãos e um sorriso na cara, como se soubesse muito mais do que aparentava.

_Como sabia o que devia fazer, Dean? – perguntou curioso, depois que o irmão bebeu toda a água.

_Eu não sei, Sam, eu só sabia. – respondeu. – Era uma necessidade, eu precisava fazer aquilo pelo Cas.

_Hm. – e levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

_O que foi? – perguntou o loiro, reconhecendo o que aquele tom de troça queria dizer.

_Nada, nada. – e sorriu. – Você só precisava salvar o Cas, só isso. – e sorriu ainda mais, vendo o irmão ficar vermelho.

_É Sam, só isso! – gritou, estava ficando irritado.

Castiel bateu na porta e seus olhos expressavam eterna gratidão, sorriu minimamente para Dean.

_Que bom que está melhor, – disse e Dean molhou os lábios ao ver que ele vestia suas roupas. – eu... Eu consegui captar vibrações da aura de Gabriel, suponho que devemos encontrá-lo antes que Miguel o faça.

_Sim, sim... – disse o loiro.

Sam estava se sentindo invisível ali, mas não disse nada, sabia o que tudo aquilo significava. Viu o anjo se virar, pronto para sair, mas então ele virou-se outra vez.

_Obrigado, Dean... Eu morreria sem você... Sem a força da _sua_ alma. – e então se foi.

Dean agradeceu por Castiel não vasculhar mais sua mente, porque se ainda o fizesse iria escutar: _'Eu é quem morreria sem você, Cas.'_

* * *

**N/a: **Olá, Tchudcho bem? (lembrei da velha surda, aí não resisti '-'), bem, deixando isso de lado, cara! Olha só eu aqui de novo, nem bem terminei 'Entre Irmãos' e já comecei uma nova fic pra vocês! Eeeeeeeeba! Haha' Espero que gostem, é muito sem noção essa fic, mas eu prometo que vai ser legal tá?!

* Essa fic foge um pouco da série, assim como quase todas as minhas outras fic's, mas né...

Deixem review, eu gosto *puppy eye*


	2. Cap 1: Encontro Com Gabriel

**Cap. 1: Encontro Com Gabriel**

_Onde você sentiu a aura dele, Cas? – Dean entrou na sala meio cambaleante.

_Você... Você está bem? – o anjo perguntou, levantando rápido quando viu o loiro se escorar em uma das cadeiras. – Devia estar deitado, eu disse que vai se sentir mal por alguns dias.

_Nhá. – e fez um gesto com as mãos, para que o anjo não se preocupasse. – Eu sou o Batman, esqueceu? – brincou, vendo a face do anjo se contorcer por não ter entendido o que aquilo significava.

_Ah... Esse é o momento em que eu pergunto se isso por acaso tem algo a ver com o fato de eu ser o... Superman?

Dean deu um sorrisinho de canto e ia responder com alguma das clássicas cantadas que tinha, mas Sam entrou segurando uma pilha de livros, sendo seguido por Bobby, que assim como ele, carregava mais do que alguns exemplares.

_O que é tudo isso?

_Queremos achar algo para ajudar na busca... Sabe?... Pra pegar o tal arcanjo. – respondeu o velho, deixando os livros empoeirados em cima da mesinha onde já haviam mais outros, se tratando todos do mesmo assunto, anjos.

Castiel olhou com curiosidade para todos aqueles exemplares e Dean se pegou admirando a face do anjo enquanto este se mantinha concentrado encarando um livro qualquer.

Sorriu sem perceber ao se deixar encantar pelos movimentos dele, o modo como os dedos alcançaram um dos livros, pegando-o e abrindo com cuidado, como se ele fosse se desintegrar em suas mãos.

O modo como suas roupas pareciam tão perfeitas no anjo, mesmo que a calça estivesse caindo e a camisa fosse dois números maiores, Dean se pegou admirando a pureza que havia naqueles olhos, a curiosidade quase humana que o anjo deixava escapar em ocasiões como aquela.

Encolheu-se mais no sofá de Bobby e pensou que aquilo tudo era uma loucura de se pensar, porque Castiel era seu amigo, Castiel era um anjo e ele com certeza não estava interessado em experiências sexuais, mas ainda assim, não pode evitar que seu olhar fosse parar na boca do moreno, imaginando mil coisas.

_Dean... Dean! – o moreno bufou, irritado pela constante falta de atenção do irmão, foi apenas quando os olhos de Castiel fixaram-se na face do loiro que ele resolveu erguer as sobrancelhas, um modo de mostrar que queria saber do que falavam.

_O que? – perguntou, meio incerto se devia responder alguma coisa ou se nem ao menos tinham notado sua falta de cabeça para aquele tipo de coisa.

_Vamos conjurá-lo. – Sam informou, afastando um pouco os cabelos dos olhos, mais ainda assim, alguns fios teimavam em voltar para frente, quase tampando sua visão.

_Ah, tudo bem, vamos conjurá... O que? Como a gente vai fazer isso? – perguntou, finalmente se dando conta do que aquilo representava. – Precisamos de algo dele para...

_Eu tenho.

_Você tem? – Dean e Sam perguntaram em uníssono.

_E o que é? Um fio de cabelo por acaso? – Bobby não parecia animado com a idéia, mas é claro que sempre apoiaria seus garotos.

_Melhor do que isso. – disse o anjo se levantando do sofá, as mãos no cós da calça que vestia para que não caísse, já que ela praticamente deslizava por suas pernas sem dificuldade. – Tenho uma pena.

Sumiu por alguns instantes enquanto todos se olhavam entre espantados e admirados.

Dean se perguntava mentalmente o que ele fazia com uma pena de Gabriel, mas achou melhor não se ater a essa pergunta, na verdade, ultimamente, estava evitando pensar tanto assim em Castiel, já estava ficando embaraçoso ter que explicar por que, às vezes, ficava com o olhar parado na face dele.

_Aqui está. – disse aparecendo de novo, fazendo Dean ter um mini ataque do coração por ser arrancado de seus devaneios tão rapidamente.

Castiel segurava uma pena reluzente, como se mini partículas prateadas fizessem ela ser tão brilhante que ofuscava os olhos, era branca, do tamanho de uma pena de ganso e parecia ser tão macia que Dean teve de conter o impulso de ir lá e roubá-la de Castiel.

_As suas são assim também? – deixou escapar, ainda encarando a pena, como se nunca tivesse visto algo tão bonito quanto aquilo.

Quando se deu conta do que tinha falado, olhou para o irmão e para o velho, eles lhe encaravam com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

_Eu quero dizer... Sabe, a de vocês são todas iguais? – e limpou a garganta se sentindo desconfortável.

_Sim, Dean, as minhas também são exatamente como essa, elas são todas iguais. – o anjo respondeu, saciando a curiosidade do caçador, ou assim pensava ter feito.

Bobby resmungou alguma coisa sobre não saber o que fazer com aquilo e Sam se ofereceu para procurar algum feitiço de conjuramento forte o bastante para prender um arcanjo.

Passaram a tarde inteira pesquisando, mas não acharam nenhum que dava certo, como arcanjos eram de uma casta mais forte, não teriam como prendê-lo em um feitiço simples.

Dean estava jogado no sofá, a cabeça para trás enquanto enrolava a língua, cantando alguma canção do Kansas, que Castiel podia jurar ter ouvido antes, Sam virava mais uma xícara de café, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas daquelas tinha tomado, Bobby xingava nervoso, assim que descobria que mais um dos feitiços que tinha ali, não era forte o suficiente. Castiel permanecia quieto, alternando seus olhos entre uma virada de pagina e o rosto do caçador loiro, que tentava se distrair do que parecia um dia enfadonho para ele.

_Vocês deviam parar um pouco... – comentou, tentando manter os olhos no livro. – Eu posso continuar, vocês precisam descansar e...

_Eu achei! – Sam levantou do sofá apontando uma página, chamando a atenção de todos.

_Vai chamá-lo aqui? – perguntou o loiro, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_Claro que não, na verdade, esse feitiço mostra a localização da pessoa que você quer encontrar, no nosso caso, o arcanjo.

_Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

_Não tem como não dar. – disse, esperançoso.

Levou algum tempo para que pudessem encontrar todos os ingredientes que o feitiço exigia, Castiel tentou ajudar, mas por alguma razão não estava conseguindo se teletransportar e isso o estava fazendo se sentir inútil.

_Já temos tudo... – Dean disse olhando todas aquelas coisas que estavam na mesa. – A pena, o mapa, o óleo sagrado... Mais alguma coisa? – e olhou para o irmão.

_Não, está tudo certo, agora é só falar as palavras certas.

_E quais são as palavras?

Castiel abriu o mapa, banhou a pena no óleo sagrado e a jogou em cima do papel, sussurrou algumas coisas em enoquiano que ninguém na sala, além dele mesmo, entendeu e então a penas queimou.

Dean arregalou os olhos ao ver as cinzas se movimentando pelo mapa dos EUA, parou em um lugarzinho afastado demais, nunca tinham passado por lá e Sam calculou imediatamente, que de carro, demorariam mais ou menos dois ou três dias para chegarem.

Era tempo demais, todos ali sabiam. Gabriel era esperto demais para ficar em um lugar só.

_Não sei como vamos para lá. – disse o loiro desanimado, torcendo os lábios em desagrado com a situação.

_Tem alguém... Tem alguém que pode nos levar. – disse o anjo. – É de minha inteira confiança, a minha Tenente nos levará. – afirmou e Dean mordeu o interior da boca, pensando se o fato do anjo se referir a ela como 'minha', queria dizer algo a mais.

_Mas ela não está aliada a Miguel ou qualquer outro, Cas?

_Não, eu tenho certeza, Sam. – respondeu o anjo e então o olhar ficou parado, encarando o nada.

Dean olhou para Sam e então de volta para Castiel, passou a mão na frente do rosto dele, mas não houve sequer um movimento por parto do anjo. Não demorou muito para que ele retornasse ao normal, uma moça loira de olhos curiosos surgiu atrás deles.

_Sial. – disse o moreno se virando para ela. – Obrigado por vir.

Ela andou devagar, como se um passo seu pudesse por a casa abaixo, chegou perto o suficiente do anjo e suas mãos tocaram de leve o rosto dele.

_Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Castiel. – disse, os olhos nunca se desviavam da face dele. – Foram ordens que todos deveriam seguir ou então eles fariam o mesmo que fizeram com você.

_Eu sei, a culpa não foi sua.

_Mas, eu falhei na minha missão, eu devia ter...

_Não, não estava escrito assim. – ele retrucou.- Mas já que se sente em falta comigo, pode nos levar até Gabriel.

_Descobriu o paradeiro dele? – ela perguntou, entre chocada e maravilhada.

_Sim, preciso que nos leve para cá. – e apontou no mapa, os olhos dela seguindo o dedo indicador dele.

_Tudo bem. – e levantou o dedo para tocar no braço dele.

_Dean e Sam, eles vão me acompanhar. – disse antes que ela o fizesse sumir.

Dean podia jurar que por um momento os olhos de Sial reluziram em ódio, mas achou que foi apenas impressão, porque no segundo seguinte ela os convidava a ficarem mais próximos.

_Você consegue mesmo levar todos nós? – Sam perguntou, preocupado, já tinha visto o estado em que Castiel ficava quando os levava em viagens no tempo.

_Isso não vai ser uma viagem no tempo, vai ser algo bem simples, comparado ao que eu posso fazer, garoto. – ela disse, lendo os pensamentos dele.

_Se não se importa, eu não gosto que vasculhem a minha mente.

_Então temos algo em comum, não gosto que duvidem da minha capacidade. – e então todos evaporaram da sala de Bobby, deixando o velho caçador com o coração acelerado de apreensão e cuidado por seus meninos.

Suspirou e sentou na grande poltrona que tinha por ali, ao invés de pegar o copo que sempre descansava ao lado na mesinha, pegou logo a garrafa de wisky e entornou, o liquido queimando sua garganta ao descer, mas aquilo era a única coisa que o acalmaria naquele instante, até Dean lhe telefonar avisando que estavam bem.

_Obrigado Sial, nós continuamos daqui. – disse o anjo e a mulher sorriu.

_Se precisar Castiel, sabe que pode me chamar, eu sou leal a sua causa, sabe disso não é?

_Obrigado. – e acenou para ela, que logo sumiu os deixando sozinho.

_Você está bem, Dean? – Sam se aproximou do loiro que apertava a barriga enquanto se mantinha de cócoras. – Dean? – chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do irmão.

_Tudo bem, pelo menos é melhor que avião. – disse, levantando devagar, ainda massageando a barriga, se pudesse Sam apostaria que não ia demorar muito para Dean 'botar os bofes para fora'.

_Ah, Cas, como vamos achar Gabriel aqui? – e olhou em volta, não tinha nada, apenas algumas casas afastadas e uma velha estalagem caindo aos pedaços.

_Ele está aqui, eu posso sentir. – e começou a andar a passos largos em direção a estalagem.

Sam olhou para o irmão que fez uma careta.

_Ele pode sentir! – brincou e deu de ombros em seguida, copiando os passos de Castiel, Sam foi atrás. – Não é nada mal. – disse, assim que entrou. – Até parece limpo. – observou e Sam revirou os olhos.

Castiel escorado no balcão encarava um homem com cabelos vermelhos e olhar caramelo, ele vestia peças simples de roupa e Dean balançou a cabeça.

_Ele vai assustar o cara se comportando desse jeito. – e bufou, indo para perto do anjo e sentando ao seu lado.

Conversaram amenidades, enquanto Dean olhava em volta, tentando achar algo que indicasse a presença de Gabriel ali, mas não parecia haver nada. Castiel não parava de encarar o homem e Sam já estava se sentindo incomodado com aquilo tudo. Talvez tivessem errado, ou talvez Gabriel já tivesse deixado aquele lugar, afinal, não parecia o tipo de lugar que o arcanjo costumava freqüentar.

_Ei, seu amigo está com algum problema? – o ruivo perguntou e Sam franziu o cenho, olhando para Castiel que seguia o homem com os olhos, cada movimento dele.

_Ah, me desculpe por isso, é que... Ele é meio... Anti-social.

_Entendo. – retrucou e colocou três copos na bancada, enchendo-os com wisky. – É o melhor que tem aqui, por conta da casa. – disse, guardando a garrafa em seguida.

Foi quando Sam notou que não tinha dito que Castiel era amigo deles, reparou que o tal homem ruivo, estivera todo o tempo chupando bala. Procurou por ele e viu a porta bater.

_Ele fugiu. – informou e puxou Dean para segui-lo.

Gabriel era o homem que estava no balcão, quase tinha passado despercebido.

Castiel virou o copo e sentiu o liquido descer a garganta, mais tinha que ser muito mais forte que aquilo para deixá-lo de alguma forma 'alegre', acompanhou os irmãos que seguiam o ruivo pela cidadezinha que parecia abandonada.

O ruivo se complicou ao entrar em um beco sem saída, ou pelo menos foi isso o que Sam pensou.

_Pare! Sabemos quem você é! – disse alto, Dean ao seu lado e Castiel logo atrás.

_Ora, ora... Dean, Sam... – e mudou sua forma, os olhos se focando em Castiel. – Irmão, soube o que aconteceu... Caiu, hein?! – e deu um risinho de deboche. – Eu nem posso imaginar o motivo.

_Gabriel, viemos aqui para te alertar, você precisa nos ouvir. – disse o anjo, ignorando a fala dele.

_Ah, eu preciso?

_Sim. – respondeu. – Miguel está...

_Sim, eu sei.

_Mas eu...

_Ele está formando um exército, é o fim do mundo, eles querem trazer poderio para seu lado, tanto ele quanto Lúcifer e me deixe adivinhar... Estão querendo que eu entre na briga?!

_Como você...?

Dean e Sam mantinham-se apreensivos, Gabriel parecia diferente, seguro demais com tudo aquilo, mesmo com cada ser do céu e do inferno lhe caçando.

_Eu sei, Castiel, obrigado por vir até aqui me avisar, mas não ajudou em nada, noticia velha não me favorece.

Dean sentiu a face afoguear ao ouvi-lo falar daquele modo com o anjo e se enfureceu, apertou as mãos até os nós dos dedos embranquecerem, fechou a expressão e levantou a voz carregada de um ódio que nem mesmo Sam tinha visto ele demonstrar antes.

_Ei, seu filho da puta, a gente se arriscou, Castiel muito mais, para vir aqui e tentar te manter atualizado, para tentar te ajudar e é assim que você agradece? Sério? Você é desprezível...

_Como eu disse, noticias velhas não me favorece.

_Seu bastardo como ousa? Eu não terminei com você ainda!

Dean queria partir o rosto dele, fazê-lo em pedacinhos, fazê-lo se ajoelhar em frente a Castiel pedir desculpas e agradecer, mas antes que pudesse agir, com qualquer plano que se formara em sua mente naquele instante, Gabriel sorriu sádico.

_Dean, eu gosto de você... Mas as vezes você é tão irritante que se assemelha a uma mulher histérica falando, daqueles que todos os dias quer discutir a relação. – e sorriu mais ainda. – Não concorda comigo Sammy? – e estalou os dedos. – Vai aprender a me respeitar seu macaquinho pelado, eu particularmente não tenho nada contra humanos, mas você pediu por isso. – e sumiu no ar.

Não demorou segundos e toda aquela cidade sumiu junto com ele, restando apenas o chão de terra e alguma vegetação que resistia ao intenso calor que começou a fazer. Dean ainda estava raciocinando para saber o que as palavras de Gabriel queriam dizer quando sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, não resistiu.

_Cas... – e caiu.

Sam correu para o irmão e segurou a cabeça dele, levantou as pálpebras e os olhos dele estavam parados, colocou os dedos no pescoço do loiro e suspirou aliviado ao sentir a jugular pulsar.

_Ele esta vivo. – disse e a expressão de Castiel suavizou.

_Muito bem, então vamos para a casa do Bobby, Gabriel se foi e não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso, ele deixou bem claro que não precisa de nossa ajuda.

_Eu não estou nem aí para esse arcanjo bastardo, eu só quero que você tire a gente daqui, Cas. – disse.

Castiel mordeu os lábios.

_Eu ainda não consigo fazer isso, Sam, me desculpe.

_Fale com aquela mulher, peça para ela nos levar para casa, precisamos saber o que aconteceu com o Dean. – disse meio desesperado, Dean era seu irmão, a única parte da sua família de sangue que tinha sobrado e não deixaria ele morrer. – Isso só pode ser algo que o Gabriel fez, eu vou matá-lo quando vir de novo!

_Não se eu o fizer primeiro. – retrucou Castiel e então olhou para cima, chamando pela tenente.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente, que desgraça! Juro que eu pensei que já tinha postado esse capitulo O.O por isso demorou tanto! Bem, não vai mais acontecer, enfim... Deixem review, mesmo que eu não mereça .n.


	3. Cap 2: Dean está Diferente!

**Cap. 2: Dean está... Diferente!**

O loiro abriu os olhos e encarou o teto, aquilo era estranho, de repente se sentia pequeno e frágil, como uma donzela em perigo. Virou o rosto para o lado, estava tudo muito quieto, mas tudo parecia igual, mas... Espere aí.

_O que é isso? – uma voz baixa e aguda encheu seus ouvidos e ele se sentou na cama em um salto. – Essa é minha voz? O que aconteceu com a minha voz? – e colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Peraí isso é...? – e olhou aqueles fios de um loiro reluzente, eram ondulados e macios, exatamente como os cabelos de Lisa, só que mais compridos.

Se desesperou ao notar que suas mãos não eram mais calejadas, não tinham dedos grandes, muito pelo contrário, eram pequeninas e delicadas, com unhas compridas e bem cuidadas.

_Ah, não... – e desceu os olhos para baixo.

Arregalou os olhos e quase enfartou ao ver os seios firmes e empinados que agora possuía.

_Caralho, eu tenho peitos! – e abriu a boca espantado, ainda sem entender totalmente o que tinha acontecido, apalpou-os, apertou. – São de verdade, meu Deus, são de verdade... Peraí. – e arregalou ainda mais os olhos, se é que isso era possível, levantou as cobertas e encarou a cueca box sem nenhum volume.

Levantou da cama e puxou a cueca o suficiente para ver o porquê de não ter um enorme volume ali, a pele lisinha da barriga arrepiada, o umbigo com imperceptíveis pelos amarelados e então mais embaixo... Nada.

_Cadê meu pintooooo? – gritou, horrorizado, aquele era o pior pesadelo que estava tendo. Definitivamente.

Sam, Bobby e Castiel olharam para cima no exato momento em que ouviram o grito agudo, correram todos escada acima, a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo. Sam escancarou a porta e seus olhos quase pularam para fora da órbita.

_Uma garota... – sussurrou, ainda encarando a moça.

Ela tinha a pele branca demais, tinha longos cabelos loiros que chegavam até altura da cintura, mesmo de longe dava para ver os cílios longos e a boca bem desenhada e carnuda, não dava para ver os olhos porque ela continuava olhando para dentro da cueca, como se devesse ter algo lá dentro que ela não tivesse achando, era baixa, pelo que pôde calcular, não passava de 1,71.

_Uma garota! – disse mais uma vez.

_O caralho. – ela respondeu, focalizando os olhos extremamente verdes em Sam. – o caralho, que eu sou uma garota! Eu sou bem macho ta legal, Sam! – ela tinha a face retorcida por causa do ataque de fúria, a voz aguda quase fez Sam sorrir, porque ela tentava parecer durona.

Perguntou-se como ela sabia seu nome, por que ela estava com a cueca de Dean e como tinha entrado ali, olhou em volta, mas não viu o irmão.

_Olha, me desculpe, moça, mas...

_Caralho Sam, eu não sou uma moça ta legal!

Castiel estivera esse tempo todo atrás de Sam, os olhos vidrados na face da jovem, tirou a camisa que vestia e se aproximou dela com cautela.

_Vista-se por favor, não queremos desonrá-la por estar com seus... – e olhou os seios que estavam parcialmente cobertos pelos cabelos. – Ah... Bem... Por estar exposta.

_Do que está falando Cas? Até parece que não me conhecem! – disse, achando que agora queria acordar.

Sam trocou olhares com Castiel, não sabiam o que tinha acontecido ali.

_Você... Você sabe onde está o Dean? – foi o anjo quem perguntou e o olhar enraivecido que recebeu dela o deixou amuado.

_Eu sou o Dean seu imbecil! – disse e chegou mais perto dando de dedo no rosto dele, percebendo que diferente das casuais vezes em que Castiel era mais ou menos de seu tamanho, agora ele parecia uma muralha pela altura.

_O quê?! – Sam ainda estava parado na porta.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos seus e Sam reconheceu aquele olhar. Bobby chegou nesse momento e arregalou os olhos da mesma forma que os outros dois tinham feito quando entraram no quarto.

_Céus! Pensei que seu irmão estava desmaiado, mas aí ele aparece com uma mulher?! Onde ele está, afinal? – perguntou.

_Isso não está acontecendo... Isso não está acontecendo... – a voz melodiosa soou pelo quarto e toda a atenção foi parar nela, que andava para lá e para cá enquanto se agarrava na camisa que o anjo lhe dera. – Eu tinha meu pinto até ontem e então acordo e tenho peitos e não tenho meu pinto! Por que comigo? Tantas pessoas querendo ter peitos e um cabelão como esse, – e puxou alguns fios para trás, já que quase lhe cobriam o rosto. – e é para mim que você dá? – e olhou para cima, como se pudesse ver além do teto.

_Dean? – Castiel foi o primeiro a ver um pouco do caçador naquela moça pequenina que caminhava para lá e para cá como se não pudesse parar um só momento se quer, ela finalmente olhou para ele e sorriu pequeno.

_Eu sou uma garota agora, Cas. – e fez um bico, como se fosse começar a chorar. – Eu adorava ser homem, por que eu tenho que ser uma garota?

_Você acha que isso tem algo a ver com as palavras de Gabriel? – o anjo perguntou, a cabeça pendendo para o lado.

_Mas é claro! – ela disse, os olhos faiscando ao se lembrar do arcanjo. – Só pode ter sido macumba dele.

_Não fazemos macumba, Dean...

_Você entendeu. – ela disse, fechando os botões da camisa que Castiel lhe dera e enfiando as botinas que Dean sempre usava nos pés pequeninos. – Eu vou ao banheiro, preciso mijar. – e saiu, tirando a cueca do meio da bunda.

Bobby ainda de boca aberta, olhou para Sam e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Mas que modos! – o moreno alto disse. – Só pode mesmo ser o Dean. – e girou os olhos.

_Mas como...? – o caçador mais velho não parecia entender.

_Gabriel falou alguma coisa sobre Dean precisar aprender a respeitá-lo.

_E como vai ajudar transformando-o em uma garota? – o velho colocou as mãos no quadril.

_Eu definitivamente não quero saber.

Saíram todos do quarto para deixar o loiro, ou melhor, a loira se vestir sozinha. Estavam na sala quando ouviram os passinhos dela que tentava desesperadamente domar os fios loiros que teimavam em se enrolar nos dedos finos de suas mãos.

_Sam... Hey, Sammy...

Sammuel voltou seus olhos para a figura que descia as escadas. Dean usava um calção preto enorme, que ficava caindo, mostrando a cueca vermelha que usava por baixo, estava com uma camisa ridícula que Sam se lembrava de ter comprado na sétima série e nos pés estavam as botinas de sempre.

Seus olhos finalmente foram parar no rosto jovem e delicado que o irmão ganhara, ele tentava desesperadamente achar um jeito de amarrar o cabelo enorme, mas sem sucesso algum.

_Sammy... – a voz manhosa fez os três olharem para Dean. – Eu não consigo prender essa droga! – e xingou o tal arcanjo por transformá-lo 'naquilo'. – Você sabe onde está a máquina do papai? Eu passar à zero nessa maldita cabeleira que não me deixa ver nada.

_O que?! – Sam e Castiel tinham os olhos arregalados.

_O que 'o que'? – perguntou, os dedos ainda enrolados nos fios loiros.

_Você não pode cortar, está bonito assim, Dean. – e todos os olhares foram para Castiel.

_O que quer dizer com isso? – os olhos de Dean se apertaram e ele encarou Castiel.

_Quero dizer que se você cortar os cabelos, não vai mudar nada, vai continuar uma garota, mas uma garota careca.

Dean ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, soltou o cabelo e foi para frente do espelho.

Era a primeira vez que se olhava, os cabelos caiam ao lado do rosto, como uma imensa cascata loira, ondulados e macios, contornando o rosto, dando a ele um ar angelical, os enormes olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais expressivos do que antes e os longos cílios completavam o olhar meigo, a boca continuava sendo a mesma, cheia e vermelha, talvez melhor desenhada agora, a pele estava mais sedosa, branca e as pequeninas sardas estavam mais visíveis.

Torceu os lábios e olhou mais embaixo, o busto cheio e firme, sentiu falta do peitoral largo e masculino de antes, tinha um quadril largo, totalmente proporcional, uma bunda durinha, coxas grossas e definidas, pernas compridas e lisas, sem nenhum pelo.

_Caralho! Eu sou muito gostoso! – disse e sorriu malandro, do mesmo jeito que costumava sorrir quando estava paquerando alguma mulher.

Sam girou os olhos, Bobby apenas voltou seus olhos pra TV, mas ninguém reparou que o anjo não havia tirado os olhos do loiro em nenhum segundo sequer.

_Cacete, eu me pegaria se fosse homem. – disse, agora apertando a bunda e ainda olhando-se no espelho.

_Tá Dean, pode parar de se admirar agora, – e acrescentou, com um risinho. – parece até que está gostando de ser garota!

_O que? – o loiro se virou para o irmão, a expressão de pura fúria foi seguida de um ataque pra cima de Sam.

Sam arregalou os olhos ao ver aquela cabeleira loira correr em sua direção, se jogando com ele em cima do sofá e esbofeteando-o onde podia.

_Pede penico! – a voz aguda dizia, enquanto tentava acertar o irmão.

_Nunca. – Sam retrucava, segurando os punhos frágeis de Dean, mesmo que não machucasse quando ele o acertava.

Castiel olhou preocupado para Bobby, mas o velho apenas suspirou fundo e bebeu mais um pouco da sua cerveja, habituado demais com brigas como aquela para se importar, mas o anjo preocupado que Sam pudesse machucar o irmão, mesmo que sem querer, tentou chegar perto e acabou levando um chute no estomago.

Se ainda fosse um anjo completo não sentiria dor nenhuma, mas um dos pezinhos de Dean acabou por acertá-lo em cheio no meio do estomago e o anjo se dobrou de dor, sentando no chão enquanto segurava a barriga.

O grito agudo de Dean fez os ouvidos de Bobby doerem e ele se virou para os 'meninos'. Dean tinha a face afogueada, provavelmente pelo cansaço, arfava enquanto tentava tirar as enormes mãos do irmão de seu cabelo, em dado momento na tal luta para ver quem pedia penico, Sam agarrara-lhe os fios e não soltara mais.

_Penico. – pediu, mas as mãos do irmão continuavam puxando-lhe o cabelo. – Penico, caralho! – gritou mais uma vez e Sam finalmente tentou se soltar, mas não estava conseguindo, os fios tinham se amarrado no relógio que usava.

_Acho que vamos ter que cortar mesmo, Dean. – disse o moreno, foi só ai que viram Castiel sentado no tapete, os olhos marejados e as mãos ainda na barriga.

_Cas?! O que aconteceu? – Dean foi rápido ao sair do sofá, mas então o relógio segurou-lhe o cabelo e ele voltou para trás, massageando o couro cabeludo. – Droga, Sam! Dá pra tirar essa porra daí?

_Eu estou tentando!

Demorou alguns segundo até que Sam finalmente livrasse os cabelos do irmão, a primeira coisa que Dean fez foi ir até Castiel lhe perguntar o que tinha acontecido e porque ele estava daquele jeito. Bobby tentava ignorar tudo, sua cabeça já latejava só de pensar no fato de que Dean agora era uma moça e tinha aquela voz fina.

_Eu preciso beber mais um pouco e dormir. – disse e se levantou, saindo dali. – Só espero que quando eu acordar, Dean volte a ser o de antes, eu não sei criar uma menina!

_Bobby... – ele parecia cansado daquilo também. – Eu não sou uma menina, bem, talvez só por fora, mas por dentro não.

_É pode ser, mas ainda me dá dor de cabeça pensar que você ficou assim, eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar. Se por acaso isso desaparecer e você voltar, vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, tudo bem?

_Claro. – Sam disse, sorrindo e Dean olhou com cara feia para ele.

O velho subiu, a garrafa na mão, enquanto entrava em um dos quarto de cima e se jogava na cama. Teria que preparar sua espingarda, não teria que proteger só a casa de todos aqueles monstros, teria que proteger Dean de alguns marmanjos também e Sam que lhe ajudasse, porque se não, não daria conta.

Sam olhava para Dean de um modo estranho, o loiro decidira que ia fazer o anjo se sentir melhor e agora, lá estava ele, o anjo deitado no chão a face afogueada e os olhos fixos nos movimentos das mãos delicadas do loiro.

_Desculpa, Cas, eu não queria mesmo fazer isso com você... – dizia, lamentando toda hora sobre o ter acertado. – Mas você vai ficar bom, essa massagem vai ajudar, minha mãe sempre fazia em mim quando eu estava com dor de barriga... – e continuou tagarelando com a voz aguda, Castiel achando tudo muito bom.

Sam revirou os olhos e saiu dali, foi pra cozinha, mas é claro que ainda estava de olho, ou o anjo achava que ele era bobo demais para não ter notado os olhares que tinha dado para Dean?! Definitivamente não deixaria Castiel se aproveitar do irmão, mesmo que provavelmente fosse acontecer o contrário, dado a má fama do irmão.

A casa estava em completo silencio a noite, Castiel tivera que sair para algum lugar que ele não disse qual e Sam tivera que ficar ajudando Dean, que definitivamente não conseguia controlar o cabelo.

O loiro tomou um banho demorado, vestiu uma camisa velha rasgada e enorme para o corpo que tinha agora, colocou uma calça de moletom e sentou pacientemente, esperando Sam vir para arrumar seu cabelo.

_Sammy... Não demora, não! – reclamou, vendo que finalmente o moreno alto tinha entrado.

_Pare de ser tão reclamão ou eu não vou mais arrumar nada.

Dean fez uma careta e virou a cara para ele. Tentando se comportar para que ele prendesse logo aquela juba que ganhara, para então ele poder dormir em paz e acordar no outro dia sendo o homem que sempre foi.

Sam pegou a escova e passou nos cabelos dele, na primeira escovada os dentes da escova não conseguiam passar e logo Sam se irritou, puxando o cabelo com mais força para que finalmente desembaraçasse, Dean gritava pedindo socorro enquanto a cabeça ia para trás a cada puxão de Sam.

_Sam... Eu não gosto de pentear os cabelos. – disse, os olhos marejados enquanto o irmão mais novo trançava os fios.

_E eu não sei disso?! – retrucou, girando os olhos e amarrando um elástico na ponta do cabelo.

_Seria melhor cortar tudo de uma vez, não acha?

_Não, você não sabe o que pode mudar na sua outra forma, imagina que cada coisa que você muda enquanto está mulher continua quando se transformar de volta em homem?!

_O meu Deus! Isso é mais horrível do que eu tinha pensado. – disse colocando os dedinhos em frente a boca, fazendo Sam rir do quão adorável o irmão tinha ficado. – Do que está rindo? – e colocou a mão na cintura, apertando os olhos na direção dele.

_Nada, não... Mas você é uma irmã fofa, Deanna. – e riu baixinho, logo levando uma travesseirada na cara.

_Eu vou quebrar a sua fuça, Sam, aí você vai ver a minha fofeza! – disse enrolando-se nas palavras enquanto levantava e arrumava a cama para dormir.

Sam jogou o travesseiro de volta na cama e sorriu.

_Boa noite, Dean.

_Oh, você não quer vir me contar uma história primeiro? Idiota! – xingou aborrecido e então agarrou um dos travesseiros, fechando os olhos para finalmente poder dormir e acordar daquele pesadelo.

Acordou no outro dia e se espreguiçou, levantou e foi tomar banho, nem mesmo se olhou no espelho, com medo do que encontraria. Se vestiu com uma das roupas de quando Sam era menor e desceu as escadas.

Parou no batente da porta e olhou para Bobby e Sam que estavam tomando café, Castiel apenas olhava para tudo, sem comer nada, parecia mais uma estátua.

_Já sei... Não voltei a ser lindo, não é? – e suspirou, sentando de frente ao irmão.

_Ei, se isso te anima, eu não esqueci a torta. – e empurrou para ele uma enorme torta de limão.

_Obrigado. – disse e então abocanhou um pedaço, pedindo para Sam colocar um pouco de cerveja para ele.

_Já de manhã? – perguntou, a sobrancelha erguida em reprovação.

_Eu estou no corpo de uma mulher! – disse. – O que pode ser pior? Se eu sair daqui para ir à esquina quantos idiotas você acha que vão mexer comigo? Pode ser pior do que isso, Sam? Não! Então me dê logo uma garrafa dessa.

_Eu não deixaria eles mexerem com você, Dean. – o anjo entrou na conversa e Sam virou-se para ele.

_Oras, o Dean pode se defender. – retrucou, enquanto via o irmão abocanhar mais um pedaço da torta.

_Mas ele está mais frágil agora, precisa de proteção.

_Ei! – Dean interrompeu, falando de boca cheia enquanto colocava o garfo na mesa. – Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo!

_Não mesmo, parece mais uma donzela mal criada! – Sam retrucou, repudiava os modos do irmão.

Bobby girou os olhos e bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja, era a única coisa que podia fazer, afinal, se Dean ainda não tinha percebido ele era sim, talvez não uma donzela em perigo, mas ainda assim, uma donzela, mesmo que odiasse a ideia.

_Eu sei me cuidar sozinho! – disse o loiro, e voltou a comer.

Castiel sorriu de lado, não importava se ele sabia se cuidar sozinho ou não, se Dean precisasse, no corpo de mulher ou homem, ele sempre estaria ali, zelando por ele, cuidando dele, porque não eram mais ordens que precisa seguir, era apenas... Necessidade de mantê-lo a salvo, de monstros, de anjos, de demônios e agora, Castiel incluía mais um item nessa lista.

Homens.

* * *

**N/a:** Olá povo amado, idolatrado, salve, salve! Mais uma cap. pra você =) Quero aproveitar aqui para agradecer todos os review's, pedir desculpas por não estar respondendo a todos eles individualmente, mas é que minha vida anda maio corrida e se eu não for atrás dela vira um auê! Então.. . Obrigada mesmo e até o próximo, beijos.


	4. Cap 3: A Descoberta de Castiel

**Cap. 3: A Descoberta de Castiel  
**

_Sam!

A voz rouca de Castiel fez o moreno arregalar os olhos imediatamente, estava tentando dormir e quando finalmente conseguira tirar um cochilo, lá estava o anjo chamando por seu nome.

Bocejou e esfregou os olhos com os dedos, estava cansado, não tinha dormido muito bem a noite passada, estava tentando achar um jeito de trazer Dean de volta, ou pelo menos o corpo masculino dele.

_O que? – perguntou para o anjo, voltando seus olhos para o livro que tinha deixado aberto, se dando conta apenas naquele instante que tinha dormido sentado na cadeira de Bobby.

_Não vai dar certo. – o anjo informou.

_Me acordou para acabar com minhas esperanças ou tem um plano melhor? – estava irritado também.

_Eu... Eu tenho um plano melhor. – Sam revirou os olhos.

_É claro que tem. – resmungou, mas o anjo claramente ignorou o mal-humor do rapaz.

_Podemos falar com Gabriel.

_De novo?

_Ele vai nos ouvir dessa vez.

_Por que tem tanta certeza disso?

_Porque é você quem vai barganhar, é melhor que eu nisso. – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

_Tá e o que nós temos que Gabriel quer? Não podemos barganhar sem uma moeda. – Castiel sorriu.

_Você, Gabriel quer você.

_Como é?! – levantou-se rápido derrubando a cadeira e fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

_Ele quer você, quer que você deixe Lúcifer entrar, assim como quer que o Dean deixe Miguel entrar, ele quer que o apocalipse aconteça, diga a ele que vai ser assim.

_Oh, é claro, daí ele traz o corpo do Dean de volta e nós nos ferramos porque nenhum de nós vai se entregar, você sabe disso, e o pior, é que ele pode me transformar em mulher também!

_Não vai ser tão bonita quanto eu, você sempre foi desproporcional, Sam. – Dean entrou na cozinha bocejando, meio cambaleante, o cabelo parecia ter levado um choque e ele vestia apenas uma cueca e uma camiseta regata que parecia ter três vezes seu tamanho agora. – E o plano Cas, – disse, pegando um copo e tomando um pouco d'água. – é uma merda, Gabriel nunca vai aceitar.

_Como tem tanta certeza? – o anjo retrucou, tentando evitar de ficar olhando-o por tempo demais.

Dean deu de ombros, terminando sua água.

_Porque eu sei, eu sou o gênio da família, sem falar que sou lindão também, eu estou sempre certo. – e sorriu de lado. – Eu sou o...

_Não é não. – Sam o cortou.

_O que? – o olhar verde encarou o irmão.

_Eu sei o que vai dizer. – Sam retrucou, deixando o mais velho irritado.

_E o que eu ia dizer, sabichão? – e colocou uma das mãos na cintura fina enquanto rolava os olhos.

_Você ia dizer que é o Batman, você não é, o Batman não tem peitos assim. – e apontou para ele. – Ta mais para a Batgirl.

Dean deu de ombros, conformado.

_Continuo sendo o mais bonito. – retrucou. – E parem de fazer barulho, parecia uma manada de elefantes atravessando a sala do Bobby agora a pouco, foi por isso que acordei.

_Já está com frescurite, puxa... Gabriel deve ter mexido em algo mais que sua aparência, não me lembro de você ser assim, Dean.

_Cala a boca, Sam! Eu só estou com um probleminha.

_E o que é? – perguntou, meio preocupado, embora achasse que o irmão pudesse estar exagerando. – Eu e o Cas podemos ajudar?

_Definitivamente não. – disse o loiro, e voltou para o quarto. – Eu estou bem. – gritou.

Sam olhou para Castiel e o anjo deu de ombros, sentando na cadeira e esticando as pernas, Sammuel achou aquela postura do anjo um pouco incomum, mas levantou a cadeira que tinha derrubado e sentou-se de frente para ele.

_Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, – disse e viu o anjo balançar a cabeça em confirmação. – mas o que?

_Eu sinceramente não sei, Sam.

_Você... Bem, você poderia... Destransformá-lo? Por acaso? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, encarando o anjo como se ele fosse sua ultima esperança.

_Não acho que seja possível, Gabriel é um arcanjo. – e viu o outro franzir o cenho. – Quer dizer que o único que consegue quebrar qualquer tipo de realidade que ele crie é... – e suspirou fundo. – Ele mesmo.

Sam colocou as mãos na cabeça e reclinou-se para trás. Estavam todos ferrados, Dean ainda mais.

_Eu vou tentar dormir, Dean vai acordar de novo daqui a pouco e eu terei que arrumar o cabelo dele porque ele não tem capacidade para isso. – e levantou, indo para o sofá.

_Não devia ir dormir na cama?

_Nhá. – disse e fechou os olhos, se acomodando o quanto podia no sofá, entre revistas e uma velha almofada que a esposa de Bobby tinha feito. – Você não devia estar... Sei lá, descansando também? – perguntou, mas não abriu os olhos para ver o anjo.

_Eu ainda sou um anjo, não preciso dormir. – respondeu. – Eu cuido de vocês, pode descansar, Sam. – disse, mas o moreno não o ouvia mais.

Castiel ficou parado encarando um dos livros que Sam tinha deixado em cima da mesa. Já fazia algum tempo que tinha aquele tipo de pensamento, já fazia tempo demais que tentava entender o que era aquele incomodo continuo que tinha no peito quando via Dean, mas nunca tinha verdadeiramente se importado com isso.

Até aquele momento.

Dean estava diferente, ele era uma garota agora.

Sumiu e em instantes apareceu aos pés do loiro. Ele estava esticado na cama, um dos braços para fora do colchão e uma das almofadas no meio das pernas, Dean babava e grunhia coisas que Castiel não conseguia entender. O cabelo parecia atrapalhar porque não tinha um momento em que a mão do loiro não fosse até a cabeça para tirá-los do rosto.

Castiel o achou lindo e sorriu.

Mordeu os lábios e se aproximou da cama, sentia o peito comprimir e o coração bater acelerado, isso acontecia sempre e pela primeira vez ele estava entendendo. '_Dean e eu compartilhamos um laço mais profundo._' – aquilo tudo pareceu fazer sentido naquele instante.

O porquê de sempre fazer o que o loiro queria, mesmo sendo contra seus princípios ou regras, o porquê de segui-lo e aventurar-se com ele em qualquer caçada mesmo que isso lhe custasse à vida, o porquê de nunca se atrever a ir contra ele, o porquê de estar com os pensamentos nele até mesmo quando estava com ele.

O amava.

Por que então não conseguia ver antes? Talvez só estivesse confuso, talvez estivesse confundindo sua leal amizade com amor por causa da aparência que o loiro tinha agora.

_Não. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Não estava enganando-se, aqueles tremores e palpitações não começaram depois da transformação de Dean, foi antes, bem antes, começaram a acontecer assim que o tirou do inferno, assim que seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez, assim que tocou a pele dele e o puxou para fora daquele lugar.

O amou no exato momento em que tocou e conheceu sua alma amargurada, com tantas cicatrizes que era impossível de se contar. Talvez tenha o amado desde sempre, mas nunca parara realmente para refletir sobre isso e chegar à conclusão de que o amava como homem, como os humanos costumam amar.

Amava Dean romanticamente.

Pensou em todas as coisas que podiam lhe servir de pistas sobre isso e nunca se sentiu tão decepcionado consigo por não ter percebido antes.

Como pudera? As brincadeiras constantes de Balthazar, o mal-humor que se apoderava de si quando via Dean sair com alguma garota, pensava que aquilo tinha haver com o fato de achar que ele não se empenhava tanto em desvendar os casos, mas não, era ciúmes.

Puro ciúme de apaixonado.

Podia ouvir claramente Balthazar gritando dentro de seu crânio o quanto fora inocente em não ver quando tudo estava ali, bem a sua frente.

_Como dizem mesmo? – sussurrou de volta, pensando alto, fazendo com que suas palavras entrassem pelos ouvidos, como se assim, apenas assim, pudesse se ouvir melhor. – Preto no branco...? Deve ser isso. – suspirou dando mais um passo.

A luz da lua clareava parcialmente o quarto e Castiel achou que nem a melhor técnica poderia capturar a beleza de Dean naquele momento.

Afastou as madeixas compridas do rosto do loiro e sorriu quando viu ele abrir os olhos, lindos e grandes olhos verdes, tão expressivos que sabia exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça, podia ver a confusão dentro de si, o redemoinho que se formava enquanto ele pensava em que diabos estava acontecendo, mas Castiel apenas sorriu para ele e sentiu Dean se acalmar.

Dean se acalmou porque era Castiel, ali na sua frente, cuidando e velando seu sono, sempre era Castiel, podia senti-lo até mesmo quando não estava visível, mas estava diferente agora.

O loiro notou, Castiel estava mais palpável, mais... Suspirou tentando aclamar a respiração desregulada. Castiel parecia estar finalmente ao seu alcance, como nunca antes estivera.

_C-Cas? – sussurrou e odiou a forma como a voz aguda que tinha agora entoou o apelido do anjo.

_Dean. – ele ainda sorria. – Eu te a...

Estava prestes a fazer algo que duvidava se ia se arrepender, mas antes que pudesse terminar as palavras e enfim colar seus lábios nos dele, Sam irrompeu pela porta segurando uma das armas que sempre deixava em lugares estratégicos.

_O que pensa que está fazendo, Castiel?

As luzes do quarto se acenderam e Bobby apareceu atrás de Sam, vestindo um calção listrado e botinas, também estava armado. Castiel se afastou de Dean que sentou-se imediatamente na cama. Esfregando os olhos e não entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo ali.

Não entendendo o porque de todo aquele alvoroço.

_Responde! – Sam disse, fazendo um movimento perigoso com a arma e Castiel se afastou mais de Dean, mesmo que um tiro não fosse capaz matá-lo.

_Sam, eu estav...

_Eu estava tendo um pesadelo. – Dean cortou o anjo, fazendo sinal para que Sam abaixasse a arma. – Castiel deve ter ouvido algo e veio ver se estava tudo bem.

Sammuel olhou desconfiado para o irmão e então para o anjo.

_Não era o que parecia. – retrucou.

_E quando as coisas são o que parece com a gente? – Dean se levantou, amarrando os cabelos de qualquer jeito e assoprando alguns fios que tinham ficado soltos. – Qual é, Sam? Por que ainda está com a arma apontada para nós? – perguntou, indicando a si mesmo e depois o anjo com os dedos.

_Dean, me desculpe, eu só não... – e viu o irmão mais velho fazer movimentos com a mão para que parasse de falar, mas continuou. – Precisamos achar um jeito de te trazer de volta. – disse.

_E acha que atirando no Cas, vai ajudar em alguma coisa? – estava ficando irritado.

_Não, Dean. – Sam retrucou. – Eu só pensei que...

_Olha Sam, eu sei que a barra ta pesada, mas não é você que virou mulher tá legal?! Eu ainda estou pior aqui então... Ah, eu nem sei mais. – e saiu em direção ao banheiro, estava com dor.

_O que veio fazer aqui, Cas? De verdade? Porque o Dean não me convenceu com esse papinho de pesadelo. – perguntou, mas sua voz tinha um tom agressivo demais.

Bobby olhava de um para o outro, esperando o momento certo para segurar qualquer um deles. O clima estava tenso demais por ali, ele podia sentir no ar. Sam estava protegendo o irmão, mas de quê? Castiel? Como o anjo poderia representar um perigo se ele tinha salvado Dean inúmeras vezes? Suspirou, olhando no relógio da parede no corredor.

_São quatro da manhã, rapazes, vamos apenas esquecer isso tudo e dormir um pouco certo?! – disse tentando amenizar os ânimos por ali. – Eu não quero brigas na minha casa, estejam avisados sobre isso. – e virou as costas.

Sam mordeu os lábios, lembrando-se de quando entrou no quarto.

Castiel inclinando-se cada vez mais sobre o irmão e então os olhos arregalados de Dean que iam calmamente se fechando, aquilo simplesmente não podia significar o que estava pensando. Simplesmente não.

Porque Dean é homem, Dean tem aversão a outros homens e tem aversão a anjos também, ele não podia simplesmente, de um momento para outro acabar por... Sam não conseguia pensar nisso.

Dean e Castiel definitivamente não iam se beijar.

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu não tenho idéia de com me comportar diante disso, mas eu quero que saiba de uma coisa.

_O que foi, Sam? – perguntou, mantendo o rosto sereno, como sempre.

_Não vou mais deixar o Dean sozinho com você. – disse em tom de ameaça. – Isso definitivamente não vai acontecer, ele é meu irmão, Cas.

_Eu sei disso, Sam, eu sei disso. – retrucou o anjo. – Eu entendo perfeitamente o que deve estar pensando, mas... Foi apenas um pesadelo. – se sentia mal por mentir, mas não podia simplesmente despejar seus sentimentos em cima de Sam, sentimentos esses que não deveria ter.

_Eu não estou convencido disso. – disse e virou-se para sair do quarto. – Venha comigo.

Sam suspirou fundo enquanto descia as escadas. Não seria surpresa se algum homem que visse Dean naquele 'estado' tentasse algo, mas Castiel?! Não aceitaria isso, sabia que Dean provavelmente não concordaria com isso, mas ele parecia fragilizado no momento, talvez pelo fato de ser mulher. Mesmo tentando se convencer, Sam não conseguia entender algo.

Dean não tinha aversão por Castiel.

Nenhuma aversão. Reclamava do 'espaço pessoal' no começo, mas depois não dizia nada, comentava quando o anjo não aparecia tão constantemente, fazia piadas e às vezes citava que se Castiel estivesse ali, não teria entendido.

Enrolou alguns fios de cabelo nos dedos, era muito concreto para que tivesse passado despercebido por tanto tempo, era bom demais em descobrir coisas sobre o irmão para não ter notado isso.

Dean não podia de jeito nenhum estar apaixonado por Castiel ou estar envolvido de alguma forma com ele, isso nunca lhe escaparia, saberia no exato momento em que olhasse para Dean, era irmão dele, o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um e... Dean não podia estar se apaixonando pelo anjo.

Lembrava-se do caso anterior quando ele... Espere! No caso passado Dean não tinha paquerado ninguém, não tinha pegado números de telefones, não tinha ganhado nenhum papel com e-mail ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Dean tinha ficado no motel, tinha saído apenas para investigar, em nenhuma noite tinha ficado fora, não aparecera com marcas de batom e arranhões.

Dean não tinha ficado com ninguém.

Sammuel olhou para trás para ver se o anjo lhe seguia e lá estava ele, encarando suas costas. Fechou o semblante e virou-se para frente, teria que conversar sobre isso com Dean mais tarde, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

_Quero que fique longe do Dean, Castiel. – disse ríspido assim que ficaram de frente um para o outro.

_Por que isso te incomoda tanto, Sam? – e então tratou de arrumar sua sentença. – Foi apenas um pesadelo, Dean mesmo confirmou e...

_E eu disse que não estava convencido. – retrucou, juntando as sobrancelhas de um modo que o fazia ficar assustador.

Castiel fechou o semblante, pronto para despejar inúmeras razões do porque de Sam não ter o direito de tratá-lo daquele modo, mas um grito angustiado de Dean fez ambos olharem para cima.

_Caaaas! – a voz parecia sofrida. – Caaaas! Ta doendo! Caaaas!

_Não suba! – Sammuel disse ríspido apontando o dedo para ele, cuspindo as palavras antes de subir correndo as escadas.

_Não espere que eu te obedeça. – retrucou o anjo e sumiu do meio da sala.

Dean estava sentado no chão do box, nu em pêlo e uma pequena linha de sangue escorria por suas coxas e se findava no azulejo branco, misturando-se com a água escassa que saia do chuveiro.

Castiel sentiu seu coração doer ao vê-lo daquele jeito e sentiu-se quebrar ao ver os olhos dele se fixarem nos seus.

_Cas! – sussurrou, como se não tivesse forças nem mesmo para falar. – Eu... Eu estou sangrando! – disse, os dedos melecados de vermelho enquanto dos olhos verdes escorriam grossas lágrimas.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, oi gente! Obrigada pelos review's, estou adorando ler como vocês estão simpatizando com a seduzinte(adjetivo dado por Luthie) Deanna. Até o próximo e beijão!


	5. Cap 4: Coisas de Irmão e de 'Amigo'

**Cap. 4: Coisas de Irmão e de 'Amigo'**

_Dean? – a voz de Sam se aproximava cada vez mais da porta. – Dean, você está bem aí? O que aconteceu? Abra a porta... Eu quero ajudar.

_O Dean está bem, Sam... Ele só está... Sangrando um pouco. – a voz de Castiel soou abafada por causa da porta.

Sam esmurrou a madeira com raiva.

_Castiel! Eu disse pra não subir aqui! Eu vou... Você vai ver quando o Dean abrir essa porta! Eu vou... Eu vou...

_Ele não vai abrir, Sam.

_Castiel seu puto! Eu juro que te mato seu desgraçado! – e chutou a porta, fazendo Bobby arregalar os olhos ao se deparar com a cena do moreno completamente ensandecido chutando a porta do banheiro. – Eu vou te matar! Se você tocar no Dean se considere um anjo morto, Castiel! – berrava.

_Sam! – a voz de Bobby se sobrepôs a dele e Sam parou, prestando atenção no velho caçador que tinha a postura cansada e a cara carrancuda. – Você está na minha casa, chutando a minha porta e berrando aos quatro ventos que vai matar um anjo, posso perguntar o por quê? – a voz dele era mansa agora, mas Sam sabia que isso não queria dizer que o velho estava calmo com toda aquela gritaria.

_Ele está com o Dean, lá dentro. – respondeu, como se fosse motivo suficiente para ter surtado daquela forma.

_Sim, e daí? – retrucou.

_O Dean agora é uma moça, Bobby, estava tomando banho e provavelmente está pelado lá dentro, o Cas está lá e...

_Ele é um anjo, sem sexo, Sam!

_Não! Eu ouvi ele dizendo que era indiferente a opção sexual, o que você acha que isso significa?

Bobby girou os olhos.

_Eu acho que ele quis dizer que não liga a mínima para quem dá o rabo e para quem come o tal rabo, será que dá pra você se acalmar?! Dean está bem, está com o anjo _dele_, ou será que você ainda não percebeu que Castiel nunca o machucaria? Pelo contrário, daria a vida por ele e já fez isso.

_O Dean é uma moça Bobby, isso muda as coisas!

_Isso está parecendo coisa de irmão ciumento e... – Bobby parou de falar ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta do banheiro girar.

_Eu estou melhor agora, Sammy. – a voz aguda de Dean estava mais baixa, como se o fato de falar doesse demais.

Dean passou por eles, o cabelão loiro molhado pingando enquanto ele apertava a barriga, estava doendo. Demais. Fez um bico enorme antes de sentar na cama e então deitar devagarzinho, como se qualquer coisa que fosse fazer, o destruísse em milhões de pedacinhos.

Sammuel correu para ver o irmão, sem prestar atenção no anjo que saiu do banheiro depois do loiro, parando ao lado de Bobby, que olhava a cena, compadecido.

_Dean, o que aconteceu? Me conta o que foi? – perguntou, passando as mãos nos cabelos do irmão.

Viu os olhos verdes dele se encherem de lágrimas e sentiu seu coração doer, nunca tinha visto o irmão daquele jeito. O irmão se contorcia e apertava a barriga, como se o mundo fosse sair de dentro dele, fazendo-o explodir.

_Tá doendo Sammy... – falou baixinho, as lágrimas agora escorriam. – Minha barriga dói tanto que eu acho que vou morrer.

_Mas... Por quê? O que você fez? Comeu o quê?

_Eu estou... – nunca uma frase foi tão estranha de se falar. – Menstruado, Sam.

_O que? – Sam engasgou e deu um passo para trás. – Você está...? – e piscou varias vezes, ainda assimilando a informação. – Bem... – e tentou pensar de forma racional. – Primeiro de tudo, precisamos... Comprar umas coisas pra você... Quer vir junto? – perguntou olhando para o irmão.

Dean olhou para Castiel parado ao lado de Bobby, que tinha os olhos tão arregalados que a qualquer momento pulariam para fora da orbita.

_O Cas vai junto.

Sam ignorou a voz manhosa e fechou a cara.

_Não, ele não vai.

_Eu não estava pedindo, – disse levantando, com as mãos ainda na barriga. – eu não preciso pedir, eu ainda sou o irmão mais velho! – foi até Castiel e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. – Vamos, Cas! – e foi descendo as escadas.

_Dean... – Castiel se sentia desconfortável ao falar aquilo, mas precisava avisá-lo. – Dean...

_O que é? – e se virou parcialmente para ele.

_Talvez você deva... Sabe? – e apontou para as pernas tortas dele.

Dean teve vontade de pular e esbofetear alguma coisa ao ver o sangue escorrendo pela perna esquerda, tinha acabado de tomar banho e teria que tomar outro para tirar aquilo dali.

_O que eu faço pra isso parar? Droga! – e então uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. – Cas... Você pode...?

_O que? – o anjo por um momento arregalou os olhos, mas então conservou a face séria. – O que você quer?

_Você não pode fazer isso passar?

_Bem... Como eu disse antes... Apenas Gabriel tem poder sobre as alterações que ele faz.

_Aí que ódio, vocês não prestam para nada! Porque vocês têm a varinha angelical então? Pra enfeite? Isso é inútil! Se eu pudesse eu esmagava vocês com as minhas mãos! – e fez o gesto de esmagar o pescoço de alguém com as mãos.

Sam olhou para Bobby e o velho retribuiu o olhar, ambos sabiam o que era aquilo. Castiel olhava para Dean entre espantado e confuso, não sabia o que fazer. Uma hora Dean estava chorando, dizendo que preferia morrer a sentir aquela dor, e no outro minuto já estava querendo matar um. O que era aquilo afinal?

_Dean, eu...

_Você o que, Cas? – ele gritava agora. – Você não sabe o que dizer? Não sabe o que fazer? Qual é cara você é um anjo e não pode nem ao menos parar uma maldita menstruação! – definitivamente não parecia Dean falando. – Filho da puta! – e subiu de novo, ia se lavar.

Sam olhou com pena para Castiel, talvez estivesse pegando pesado demais com o anjo, qualquer que fosse o interesse dele em Dean agora, com certeza tinha se evaporado depois de ver as oscilações de humor que vinham com a menstruação.

_Puxa Cas, você descobriu a TPM da pior forma, se bem que é meio estranho o Dean só ter manifestado isso durante o ciclo e não antes.

_Antes eu não era mulher! E eu não estou de TPM, Sam! Você quer morrer é? Ta me achando com cara de quê? Mulherzinha? – gritou ele, enquanto levava as pernas.

Sam, Castiel e Bobby, preferiram não responder, afinal, poderia mesmo acontecer um homicídio ali e Dean seria o autor do crime.

_Vamos logo, já está pronto não é?

_Sim, estou. – e rolou os olhos, indo na frente, Bobby tinha lhe arranjado uma roupa da esposa falecida e Dean nem ao menos reclamou quando ele apareceu com um vestido azul claro sem mangas e que ia até um pouco acima do joelho.

_Ahhh, Dean o que você colocou no meio das pernas para não... Vazar? – o loiro já estava passando pela porta, quando ouviu Castiel perguntar.

_Eu coloquei... – e então fechou a cara, encarando Castiel de um jeito assassino. – O que você tem a ver com isso? Pra que quer saber? Quer uma dica pra quando seu irmão fizer isso com você é? Pois eu não dou dica nenhuma! – e virou o rosto, pegando a chave do Impala e saindo porta afora.

Castiel abriu a boca e fechou de volta. Não tinha o que falar, aquilo tudo estava estranho demais. Sam passou por ele e bateu de leve em seu ombro, rindo internamente.

_Você vem também, Bobby? – perguntou, olhando para o velho.

_Com certeza não. – respondeu, sentando na poltrona e esticando as pernas.

Sam deu de ombros e saiu, sendo seguido por Castiel.

_Você quer que eu dirija Dean? – se ofereceu, mas o irmão nem chegou a olhá-lo.

_Eu ainda tenho duas pernas, Sam, então se acomode no banco de trás.

_O que?

_O Cas vai do meu lado, na frente, você sabe a regra, mais velhos na frente. – e entrou, tomando a direção.

Sam emburrou a cara e se apertou no banco de trás, enquanto via Castiel se aproximar com cuidado do carro, sentando no banco, Sam teve vontade de rir quando o anjo fechou a porta e fez uma careta, porque tinha batido com certa força.

Se preparou mentalmente para o discurso que Dean faria pelo anjo ter batido a porta daquele jeito, mas o loiro só olhou para ele, deu um risinho e ligou o carro, olhando pelo retrovisor para então sair do ferro velho.

Castiel fez questão de não falar nada no caminho inteiro, ainda mais depois de Dean ligar o rádio e sintonizar em uma música que ele nunca tinha ouvido, mas que com certeza não fazia o estilo do loiro.

Viu o irmão cantarolar a música da Adele, como se fosse a canção que ele mais gostava no mundo, não conseguia mais ver seu irmão ali, parecia que aquela moça de longos cabelos loiros, lábios cheios e grandes olhos verdes era um pessoa completamente diferente dele.

Ficou boquiaberto ao ver que uma lagrima rolou no rosto dele, conseguiu ver mesmo Dean tentando esconder, pensou em dar um desconto para ele, afinal, ser mulher não devia ser nada fácil. Não falou nada, não comentou, nem tirou sarro, mesmo que quisesse, muito, muito mesmo.

Ainda era cedo, não passava das 10 da manhã. Dean estacionou o carro na frente da farmácia e desceu, Castiel e Sam fizeram o mesmo, seguindo o loiro como guarda-costas.

_Hey, Dean?

_Hm? – mas não olhou para o irmão.

_Do que você precisa? – perguntou, seguindo o irmão para dentro da farmácia.

_Eu não sei. – disse, olhando as prateleiras para ver se encontrava alguma coisa que parasse aquilo.

_Podemos começar com um tampão.

Dean olhou para ele com o rosto retorcido em uma careta, uma careta que ficava engraçada por causa da feição feminina que tinha agora.

_E onde eu vou colocar isso? – Sam levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Achei que fosse óbvio.

_Eu não sei colocar um tampão, eu nunca usei um tampão, eu sou mulher apenas há dois dias, caralho! O que você esperava Sam? – gritou e todos que estavam na farmácia pararam para prestar atenção neles.

Sam olhou em volta, as bochechas afogueadas, Dean também sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentar, então abaixou a cabeça e continuou andando, como se não tivesse sido ele a proferir a frase.

Castiel observava tudo de longe, estava meio confuso em relação a Dean, não sabia o que fazer pra agradá-lo, para, pelo menos, fazer passar um pouco a dor que ele estava sentindo.

_Puxa, aquela loira ali é bem gostosa.

Castiel olhou para dois homens que conversavam parados no caixa, eles olhavam para Dean de um jeito que não lhe agradou e o anjo fechou a cara.

_Eu comia! – disse um deles e o outro concordou com a cabeça.

_É, o que eu não faria com ela numa cama.

Castiel se irritou profundamente com aquilo. Quem eles pensavam que eram para falar de Dean daquele jeito?!

_Você não faria nada! – disse olhando para o homem, e viu ele corresponder seu olhar com ar de deboche.

_Como é branquelo? – perguntou, arrumando a postura e estufando o peito.

Sam viu a movimentação lá na frente e deixou Dean sozinho, mas o loiro não pareceu sentir sua falta. Viu quando o homem encarou Castiel o chamando para a briga, teria que intervir porque a cara do anjo não era das melhores e como Dean costumava dizer: 'O anjo fritaria alguns traseiros' se não interferisse.

_Cas? – chamou, vendo o moreno desviar os olhos azuis furiosos para si. – O que aconteceu aqui?

_Eles estavam falando do Dean!

_Que? – e se prostrou ao lado dele.

_Estavam dizendo que queriam se deitar com ele.

Os homens se olharam confusos.

_Acho que houve algum engano. – disse o que estava com a camisa xadrez. – Estávamos falando daquela loirinha gostosa. – e apontou na direção de Dean que encarava a prateleira cheia de absorventes.

Sam fechou a expressão e encarou os homens.

_Ela é minha irmã! – disse e o homem levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

_Bom, acho que vou ser seu cunhado então, cara! – e sorriu grande.

_Vamos arrebentar com eles, Cas. – o anjo concordou e avançou para cima do homem.

Dean olhava sem saber qual escolher, eram tantos! Como podia escolher apenas um se tinha um monte deles com várias opções?! Ele não tinha conhecimento sobre aquilo.

_Está confusa, querida? – uma senhora simpática parou ao seu lado.

_Sim, são tantos! – disse, sem olhar para ela. – Não sei qual levar... Com abas, sem abas, grande, médio, pequeno, interno, cobertura seca, extra seca... Pra que tantas...?

A mulher sorriu e pegou um sem abas, médio.

_Na duvida... – e deu para ele.

Dean sorriu agradecido.

_Obrigado, quer dizer... – e afinou um pouco mais a voz. – Muito obrigada, eu não sei o que faria sem a senhora!

_Tudo bem, eu tive duas filhas, e minha netinha acabou de menstruar... Tenho a impressão de que também é a primeira vez que isso acontece com você não é mesmo?

_É sim.

_Eu sou Vera. – ela disse, mas a atenção de Dean foi desviada para uma das prateleiras completamente destruída depois de um homem ser arremessado contra ela.

_Meu Deus, o que é isso? – a mulher colocou a mão no peito e olhou horrorizada para os homens que brigavam.

Dean foi ver o que estava acontecendo, a mulher o seguiu, curiosa demais para ficar espantada por muito tempo, mesmo que aquilo fosse raro por ali. O caçador abriu a boca ao ver o irmão e o anjo brigando com dois homens que estavam ali na frente quando entraram.

_Sam! Cas! – chamou.

Os dois se viraram para ele, parando de brigar imediatamente. Castiel era quem tinha arremessado o homem na prateleira, Sam esbofeteava o outro, mas parou ao ver o irmão lá, parado lhe olhando com cara de desaprovação.

_Você os conhece? – a mulher perguntou e Dean concordou envergonhado. – Um deles é meu irmão e o outro é...

_Seu namorado? – ela sorriu animada e Dean corou.

_Não, não... O Cas é só meu amigo. – disse.

_Bem... Os amores mais duradouros começam assim... Na amizade.

Dean não soube o que responder, sabia que aquilo era verdade. Sam e Castiel chegaram perto dele, Sam com um machucado no supercílio e Castiel com um corte na mão, o homem tinha pegado um caco da garrafa de cerveja para acertá-lo durante a briga.

_O que aconteceu? Por que fizeram isso?

_Estávamos defendendo a sua honra, Dean... – e sentiu Sam cutucá-lo. – na.

_Sam? – e levantou a sobrancelha.

_Eles estavam falando coisas muito baixa sobre você, irmã. – disse e Dean viu em seus olhos que era verdade.

_Estavam falando de mim? – perguntou e os homens olharam para ela, mas o que veio a seguir ninguém ali esperava.

Diante de todo aquele aglomerado de pessoas que havia se formado por causa da briga, Dean chutou o saco de um e deu um soco no outro. Cuspiu no chão perto deles e encarou todos ali antes de sair da farmácia, mas logo depois voltou.

_Obrigada pela dica, Vera. – agradeceu com o absorvente na mão, então olhou para Sam e Castiel. – Vocês vêm ou não? – perguntou e saiu.

Os dois foram atrás e a senhora sorriu, meio confusa, meio espantada, mas completamente fascinada com a personalidade forte da garota que não sabia escolher um absorvente.

_Encantadora. – disse para si mesma.

Dean entrou no Impala e bateu a porta, Sam e Castiel ainda estavam lá fora.

_Hey, Cas...

_O que foi, Sam? – perguntou.

_Quando Dean estiver com essas oscilações de humor, compre um chocolate pra ele. – disse e piscou. – É só uma dica. – e o anjo acenou com a cabeça, antes de entrarem no Impala.

Depois de presenciar Castiel defendendo seu irmão, Sam finalmente entendeu. Nenhuma Lisa, Cassie ou qualquer outra mulher, poderia conhecer Dean, compreende-lo, apoiá-lo e protegê-lo como o anjo fazia, então, por ele, se o irmão quisesse ter algo com Castiel, estava tudo 'ok'.

* * *

**N/a:** Demorou muito, eu sei. Culpa da inspiração! Não se preocupem, pode demorar, mas eu NUNCA vou desistir de uma Fic, ta bem?! NUNCA! Beijão e até o próximo.


	6. Cap 5: Coisas de Deanna!

**Cap. 5: Coisas de Deanna!**

Dean estava no banheiro, tentava desesperadamente colocar aquilo, mas como é que se fazia? Já tinha jogado dois absorventes no lixo porque eles simplesmente colaram e não queriam se desgrudar.

Suspirou fundo, precisava de ajuda.

_Sammy... – chamou, abrindo uma frestinha na porta e procurando pelo irmão. – Sam... Sammy...!

_Que é? – perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Estava parado na frente da porta, com se fosse um segurança, a verdade é que, tinha medo que algum cara pudesse chegar em Dean e fazer alguma coisa, tinha medo de não estar ali para protegê-lo.

_Preciso de ajuda aqui... Não sei por esse negócio, não!

_Dean, por favor! É um absorvente! Você simplesmente coloca na calcinha e pronto! – disse e um homem careca que passava ali ao lado, o olhou de um modo estranho. – Anda logo com isso! – e puxou a maçaneta fechando a porta na cara do irmão.

Dean bufou e tirou a película que ficava sob a cola, suspirou olhando pra calcinha que tinha comprado, por insistência de Sam, que disse que o absorvente não se encaixaria direito na cueca.

Sam tinha acertado, porque Dean bem que tinha tentado colocar aquela coisinha na cueca que usava, mas não deu certo, o absorvente simplesmente achava um jeito de enrolar e se grudar todo nele mesmo.

_'sa porra ta me incomodando. – disse, saindo do banheiro, a mão ainda arrumando a calcinha com o tal absorvente que a senhora tinha indicado na farmácia.

_Você é tão encantador, Dean, exala tanta feminilidade que nem dá pra perceber que era um ogro há dois dias atrás!

_Isso, vai rindo... Até acontecer com você! – e tentava a todo custo, pelo menos, se sentir confortável, mas não tinha jeito. – Porra! Eu não me lembro de ter incomodado tanto da ultima vez. – sussurrou para si mesmo, lembrando quando colocou a calcinha de uma menina que estava ficando, quando estava no colegial.

_Você devia comprar umas roupas. – Sam sugeriu, vendo alguns modelos femininos na vitrine da loja a frente.

_Tá louco é? Acha que eu vou andar por ai com saia e salto alto?

_Não, é claro que eu não disse isso... – corrigiu. – mas você podia tentar se arrumar, afinal, precisamos manter as aparências e você andando desse jeito, não vai conseguir enganar ninguém, imagino o quanto Lúcifer não vai gostar de saber que você virou mulher. – viu Dean torcer o nariz e fazer uma careta.

_Eu não vou virar uma mulherzinha, Sam, se contente com isso, você tem um irmão! IRMÃO! – reafirmou. – Hey, cadê o Cas? – e olhou em volta.

Sam passou os olhos pela loja, mas não conseguiu ver o anjo em lugar algum, de repente ele apareceu a alguns centímetros do corpo de Dean.

_Eu comprei uma coisa pra você, Dean. – ele disse, olhando para baixo, percebendo apenas naquele momento que Dean tinha encolhido, sentiu falta de quando podia olhar nos olhos dele sem tem que abaixar a cabeça.

_C-Cas! – arregalou os olhos e pôs a mão sobre o coração, como que impedindo ele de saltar do peito. – Não faz isso, cara...

_Desculpe, Dean. – e estendeu uma barra de chocolate para ele. – Eu comprei isso pra você, Sam disse... – e viu o moreno alto fazer que não com as mãos, por trás de Dean, para que ele não visse, então entortou a cabeça. – Quero dizer... Foi... – e Sam faz mais gestos. – Idéia minha. – disse por fim, vendo o mais alto concordar com a cabeça.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram na barra de chocolate e de repente ele precisou mesmo sentir aquele gosto em sua boca, como se o chocolate que Castiel lhe oferecia fosse fazê-lo feliz pelo resto da semana. Suspirou e olhou com adoração para o anjo, enquanto pegava a barra das mãos dele.

_Porra, Cas... Não precisava... Obrigado. – e sorriu pra ele.

Castiel sentiu as bochechas queimarem, não conseguia desviar os olhos 'dela', o modo quase infantil com que segurava o chocolate o olhando com adoração incomum, as mãos suaram e ele sentiu uma vontade estranha de curvar os lábios, foi o que fez, sentindo o estomago formigar com aquela sensação comum, que tinha descoberto, acontecia apenas quando Dean estava com ele. Olhou para Sam e o moreno alto apenas lhe deu uma piscada, saindo com uma cestinha depois.

Dean admirou o sorriso pequeno do anjo, terminou de comer o chocolate que ele trouxera e pegou na mão dele, o arrastando pelos corredores da loja, achando um monte de coisas que queria comprar.

_Ah, Cas...? – começou devagar, envergonhado por perguntar aquilo ao anjo.

_Sim? – e olhou para ele.

_Sam acha que eu devo comprar roupas... Sabe? – o anjo tombou a cabeça. – De mulher. – completou. – Você acha que eu preciso.

_Bem... Você não é uma mulher, mas está... – e apontou para o corpo feminino. – não seria uma má idéia, mas só se você quiser. É que, normalmente, os humanos... Eu acho que eles não estão familiarizados com uma mulher... Assim. – e apontou de novo para ele.

_O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu não sou uma boa mulher? – e levantou uma das sobrancelhas encarando Castiel do mesmo jeito como tinha feito antes.

_Não, não. – e gesticulou negativamente com as mãos. – Eu só quero dizer que tem que se adaptar... Pelo menos por enquanto. – disse, recuando.

_Huummm. – e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas enquanto fazia um biquinho. – É... Faz sentido, vamos lá então, me ajude a escolher. – e o puxou mais uma vez, para dentro de uma loja com a fachada dourada. – Eu não levo muito jeito.

Castiel abriu a boca, voltou a fechar e abriu de novo.

_Eu... Eu também não. – sussurrou, os olhos arregalados, mas Dean nem ao menos o escutou.

Dean olhou por todos os lados, tinha tanta coisa, pensou em só comprar uma calça jeans, uma blusinha amarela e pronto, já estaria feminino o suficiente. Viu Castiel olhar para algumas roupas com desinteresse, mas então a atenção dele foi capturada por um vestido vermelho, com brilho... Dean tinha que admitir que era até bonitinho.

_Ahh, Cas? Você gostou daquele? – ele deu de ombros. – Acha que vai ficar bom em mim? – perguntou, tentando notar qualquer sinal no rosto do anjo, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros, como se não soubesse dizer.

Não demorou para uma moça vir atendê-lo, era uma japonesinha robusta e baixinha, de óculos e um terninho preto, tudo muito formal. Ela sorriu e perguntou se Dean desejava algo em especial, ele respondeu que não sabia e ela sorriu, mostrando várias roupas, vestidos e calçados.

Castiel resolveu sentar enquanto esperava o loiro se decidir.

_Prova este. – a moça indicou, e Dean olhou o mesmo vestido vermelho que Castiel tinha visto ao entrar na loja.

_Tudo bem. – e entrou no provador.

Se olhou no espelho do provador e sorriu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Estava bonito, por um momento lhe passou pela cabeça que aquele vestido tinha sido feito para ele, sentiu as bochechas avermelharem, não era aquele o caso, não é que o tal vestido tinha sido feito para ele, era porque Castiel tinha gostado, e Dean queria agradar o anjo.

_Eu vou levar esse. – disse entregando pra mulher. – Com certeza. – e sorriu, as bochechas vermelhas ao ver ela olhar para o anjo e então sorrir, como se entendesse.

_Tudo bem, quer ver algumas calças agora?

_Pode ser. – disse, acompanhando-a.

Castiel olhava para todos os lados, se sentia desconfortável ali, não entendia nada sobre aquilo, mas ver Dean se movimentando e experimentando todas aquelas roupas, pedindo sua opinião e rindo para ele... Bem, como os humanos diziam, ele já tinha ganhado o dia.

Sam estava encostado no Impala quando Dean e Castiel saíram da loja, o queixo do moreno só faltou cair ao ver o modo como o irmão estava vestido.

O loiro sorria ao lado de Castiel que carregava varias sacolas de todos os tamanhos e cores, o anjo parecia abobalhado com tudo aquilo, mas parecia não se importar, Sam achou bizarro, definitivamente, aquela ali, não podia ser seu irmão.

Não com aquela saia preta curta e de cós alto, não com a blusinha de renda rosa bebê e com aquela rasteira, azul. Se bem que, julgando pelas roupas, provavelmente não tinha sido o irmão a escolher.

Dean estava com o cabelo liso agora, e passava um pouco da cintura, estavam aparados e ele tinha os olhos maquiados e um brilho labial na boca, Sam achou que provavelmente, Gabriel tinha aparecido novamente e tirado o pouco de sanidade que tinha em Dean. Pensava isso até ver o irmão tropeçar e quase ir ao chão, desajeitado como só ele conseguia ser e praguejando como o ogro do pântano que costumava ser.

Achou que a cena não conseguia ser mais hilária, até que Dean viu um senhor olhando em sua direção, Sam viu as faces do irmão se afoguearem e ele apertar os olhos na direção do homem.

_Que é que foi? Nunca viu não, caralho? – perguntou, meio cambaleante. – Que é? Perdeu o cú na minha cara? – e fechou o cenho andando desajeitado na direção de Sam.

Castiel se desculpou com o homem, sabendo que ele não era má pessoa, estava apenas especulando. Sam ainda boquiaberto, viu o irmão gritar por Castiel, dizendo que o deixaria ali se não viesse logo, o mais novo dos Winchester's tratou logo de entrar no carro, antes que o irmão começasse a reclamar dele também.

_Dean... – chamou, cauteloso.

_Que é? – e olhou pra ele pelo espelho retrovisor, ainda esperando Castiel se arrumar com aquele monte de sacola, no banco ao seu lado.

_Está tudo bem? – perguntou, já prevendo a enxurrada de palavrões que viria ao ver a expressão no rosto do irmão.

_Tá. Por quê? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras.

_Nada, nada. – respondeu, encolhendo-se e pedindo mentalmente para Gabriel fazer aquilo passar logo.

'Sam não agüentava mais. E o que dizer de Castiel? Coitado!' Era o que Bobby pensava ao vê-los tendo que lidar com Dean naquele período, sentia-se culpado por estar fugindo, mas preferia mil vezes enfrentar um ninho de vampiros sozinho, do que ter que ficar cuidando do loiro.

_Bobby...! Me deixa ir... – Sam tinha os olhos suplicantes, como se não fosse agüentar mais nenhum dia. – Por favor...! – pediu baixinho.

Castiel, que estava atrás dele, tinha os olhos arregalados ao ouvir que o velho caçador ia para Boston. Como eles iam ficar ali sem Bobby?! O caçador mais velho era quem tinha segurado as pontas durando os últimos três dias, Dean estava simplesmente insuportável, sempre andando pelos cantos de pijama, comendo alguma coisa doce (geralmente torta de chocolate), assistindo novelas mexicanas e filmes românticos.

Castiel o tinha visto chorar por causa do tal príncipe que tinha morrido em algum filme qualquer que agora ele não lembra o nome, mas o fato é que, Dean no corpo de mulher o assusta, ele nunca sabe o que vai acontecer, isso o deixa desconcertado e faz suas pernas virarem gelatina cada vez que o loiro pega suas mãos e o puxa para ver um filme qualquer que esta passando.

A única coisa a qual o anjo se acostumou (e particularmente está adorando) é o fato do caçador cair no sono às vezes, e então é Castiel quem tem que levá-lo para a cama. Geralmente Dean apenas sorri assim que o anjo o coloca na cama, depois de subir as escadas com ele nos braços, mas Castiel gosta mais das vezes em que ele abre os olhos, sorri e sussurra 'Obrigado, Cas.' ou 'Valeu, Cas.' e então fecha os olhos, voltando a dormir. O anjo acha isso meio bobo e estranho, uma coisa que ele não faria se fosse outra situação, uma coisa que não faria se Dean fosse homem.

Suspira, finalmente se dando conta que não pode pensar que algo vai acontecer entre eles depois que Dean voltar, ou até mesmo agora que Dean está no corpo de mulher, nada pode acontecer entre eles, mesmo que se sinta desse jeito.

Porque Dean não vai aceitar, Dean não gosta de homens, não sente atração por homens, e querendo ou não, Castiel assumiu uma postura masculina que não deveria ter como um ser alado.

Castiel aperta os olhos deixando os devaneios de lado assim que escuta o ronco do motor do carro de Bobby, vê que Sam está na varando agora com as mãos nos cabelos, gesto que o anjo interpreta como desespero, como se Sam não soubesse o que fazer, e ele sabe como é se sentir assim, ele sente isso toda vez que encontra aqueles olhos verdes.

Estava começando a pensar nele outra vez quando uma mãozinha quente aperta seu ombro.

_Cas... – e lá estão aqueles olhos. – O Sam está bem? – ele pergunta vendo o irmão agora esfregar o rosto com as mãos.

O anjo acha melhor confortá-lo.

_Está sim.

_Então deixa ele pra lá.

Dean não parece mais tão interessado no estado do irmão, ele simplesmente pega nas pregas do sobretudo do anjo e o puxa para dentro da casa, fazendo-o sentar no sofá enquanto liga o dvd, colocando mais um daqueles filmes que Castiel acha melhor não prestar muita atenção.

Tem medo de algum dia se pegar imaginando como seria ele e Dean vivendo aquela historia, é por isso que ele tenta ao máximo não olhar muito para a tela e tenta achar algo que prenda sua atenção, mas a única coisa que encontra é Dean.

Dean encolhido no sofá, a blusa do pijama com uma gota de chocolate, os cabelos presos de um jeito que Castiel não tem certeza se entraria algum pente ali, os olhos fixados na TV, a boca entreaberta que às vezes esboça um pequeno sorriso.

Castiel não conta os minutos que se passam enquanto está admirando o charme incomum que 'ela' tem, mas se dá conta que já se passou algum tempo porque quando olha para a TV, finalmente conseguindo desviar os olhos do loiro, ele vê os créditos subindo.

Ele suspira e pensa que tem que resolver tudo aquilo, pensa que precisa falar com Gabriel para ele trazer Dean de volta. Aquele Dean que é safado e que vai para a cama com qualquer uma, aquele Dean que solta piadinhas aleatórias e que não se importa em ficar sem chocolate, aquele Dean homem que... Castiel suspira novamente, na realidade não importava, amaria e estaria apaixonado pelo caçador em qualquer corpo que ele estivesse.

Fecha os olhos aceitando sua sina e não percebe que começa a sonhar.

_Hey, Sam... – Dean o chama pela quarta vez seguida e finalmente o moreno levanta os olhos para prestar atenção.

_O que é Dean?

_Anjos dormem? – pergunta, já ao lado dele, espiando o que ele estava vendo na internet.

_Provavelmente não, Dean. – responde, pelo pouco que sabe sobre anjos. – Por que ta perguntando? – e vê o irmão sorrir, apontando para o sofá da sala onde Castiel está esparramado.

_Porque o Cas está dormindo. – e dá mais um risinho.

Sam acha aquilo meio infantil, mas não deixa de notar que Dean parece mais feliz, mais despreocupado, acaba sorrindo também.

_O que está pensando em fazer Dean? – pergunta vendo o rosto do irmão avermelhar.

_Nada.

_Sei. Fala, o que você vai aprontar com o Cas?

_Nada, Sam. – diz uma pouco mais alto, a voz ficando um pouco mais aguda à medida que a aumenta.

_Com certeza ia pregar uma peça nele. – o irmão acusa, lembrando das pegadinhas que acontecia entre eles nas viagens que faziam.

_Não, Sam, eu juro. – disse. – Na verdade... Eu queria um cobertor, está meio frio, – disse olhando pela janela a chuvinha fina que caia. – seria melhor agasalhá-lo.

_Eu não acho que anjos sintam frio, Dean. – retruca.

_Bem... Você também disse que anjos não dormiam Sam. – o moreno bufou ao escutar a resposta, Dean estava certo.

_Tá. – disse. – E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? É só você pegar lá no guarda-roupa, Bobby coloca as cobertas na parte de cima.

_Exatamente.

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas, não estava entendendo, se o irmão sabia onde ficava então porque estava lhe perguntando todas aquelas coisas.

_Dean aonde você quer chegar. – o loiro avermelhou e se sentiu inútil, sussurrou alguma coisa que Sam não pode ouvir e o moreno piscou os olhos repetidas vezes. – O que? Eu não entendi.

Dean mordeu os lábios e olhou o irmão com vergonha.

_Eu não alcanço, Sam. – disse, ainda baixinho, mas desta vez Sam conseguiu escutar.

Engoliu o riso porque sabia que Dean lhe partiria ao meio se por acaso risse da cara dele, então como bom irmão que era, sugou a maior quantidade de ar que pôde e levantou da cadeira.

_Tudo bem, Dean, eu pego pra você.

Subiu as escadas, pegou o cobertor e entregou para o irmão.

_Obrigado, Sam. – disse, acanhado, voltando pra sala.

Sam queria rir, mas a vontade passou quando viu o irmão cobrir Castiel e então se enrolar com ele no sofá, mudando de canal, achando mais um daqueles filmes que ele estava assistindo recentemente.

Lembrou de Jessica, lembrou dos sábados à noite em que ficava assim com ela, isso o encheu de saudade e seus olhos marejaram. Estava feliz por Dean, mas se Castiel por acaso o fizesse sofrer, ele caçaria o anjo até o céu.

Voltou seus olhos para o computador, tendo a certeza que o anjo não faria nada de ruim para o irmão, o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que sua natureza era manter Dean a salvo e bem.

Isso confortava Sam e o deixava feliz, porque dentre todos da família Winchester, era Dean quem merecia um amor assim.

* * *

**N/a:** Não me matem ainda! Eu tenho uma boa explicação para os atrasos ó.ò To fazendo curso e trabalhando, ou seja, eu saio de casa às 7:30 e só volto 23:00 e aos sábados tenho curso de manhã. Vou tentar postar sempre aos sábados, domingos e nos meus horários de almoço. Rotina nova, pelo menos até eu me acostumar, vou postando quando der está bem?! Obrigada pela compreensão de vocês, mesmo, e não desistam da fic, nem de mim! Beijão, seus lindos *


	7. Cap 6: Coisas Que Anjo Não Pode Fazer

**Cap. 6: Coisas Que um Anjo Não Deve Fazer**

_Hey, Cas... – apareceu sorrindo, vestindo o vestido vermelho com brilhos que tinha visto na loja, uma semana atrás. – Ta a fim de fazer uma loucura? – e riu safado, pegando na mão do anjo, os olhos verdes brilhando em expectativa.

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – e tombou a cabeça para o lado, deixando os olhos pousados nas mãos juntas, sentindo o coração começar a bater mais forte.

_Ah, sei lá. – e deu de ombros, sorrindo de um jeito que fez o anjo encarar seu rosto, como se nunca tivesse realmente olhado para ele. – Vamos sair, pra um bar ou uma... Como é que eles dizem? – disse animado. – Balada! – respondeu a si mesmo.

_Está tarde, Dean. – disse olhando para fora e vendo o preto no céu.

Lembrou-se do que Sam dissera, enquanto Bobby estivesse fora, ele e Cas deveriam cuidar de Dean, não deixá-lo sair desacompanhado, tinham feito até mesmo ronda, para ver se o loiro não escapulira a noite, mas ele sempre dormia feito um anjo.

_Ah, Cas! – e jogou-se no sofá emburrado. – Eu preciso sair um pouco, não quero ficar enfurnado aqui dentro! Não tem nada pra fazer, e como o Sam precisou sair eu pensei que talvez você quisesse dar um volta, porque eu sei que eu sou um porre... Só preciso... Sair. – disse, os olhos verdes encarando o anjo, um pedido mudo para que Castiel o levasse para se divertir.

Dean tinha os braços cruzados, o vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia combinava com a pele branca e um pouco sardenta dele, os cabelos loiros compridos estavam ondulados e, Castiel não sabia como ele tinha conseguido fazer, mas, Dean estava maquiado, e bonito!

_Bem, – e levantou, entortando um pouco o pé por causa do salto preto, mas logo recuperando a postura. – então vou ter que ir sozinho. – e deu de ombros, passando a mão pelo vestido brilhante e logo arrumando o cabelo. – Não me espere antes das três.

Castiel ficou com medo do que quer que fosse, que estivesse passando pela cabeça de Dean e achou melhor acompanhá-lo.

_Espere, eu vou com você. – disse, ainda receoso, vendo o sorriso de Dean aumentar.

_É isso aí... Eu já tenho um lugar em mente! – e sorriu ainda mais, a boca vermelha e carnuda se angulando de um modo sedutor que fazia o anjo sentir suas pernas cederem.

Se arrependeu amargamente de ter concordado com aquilo ao ver o neon rosa mostrando a forma de uma mulher beijando outra. Arregalou os olhos azuis ao ver Dean dar mais uma olhada no espelho do carro para então abrir a porta do Impala e sair.

_Vamos mesmo entrar aqui? – perguntou receoso, olhando para os lados, vendo vários casais de mãos dadas, casais gays.

_Claro, tem que ter alguma coisa boa em estar no corpo de uma mulher. – e piscou, pegando na mão do anjo e indo até a boate.

Esperaram na fila por uns dez minutos até que chegou a vez deles, Dean segurava forte a mão do anjo, sentindo a palma calejada dele em suas mãos femininas e macias agora.

_Quanto é a entrada? – perguntou, sorrindo para o segurança.

O homem moreno e enorme sorriu para Dean em resposta, molhou os lábios carnudos e mexeu na corrente grossa que tinha um cifrão.

_Mulheres é meia, mas como você é muito linda... Eu sou obrigado a te deixar passar sem pagar.

_Obrigado. – e então se corrigiu. – Obrigada. – tinha que se acostumar a passar as palavras para o feminino, pelo menos por enquanto.

Puxou Castiel com ele, mas uma mão morena segurou o peitoral do anjo.

_Homem é R$ 15,00. – disse ele e Castiel arregalou os olhos, não tinha dinheiro, afinal, não usava.

_Eu não tenho dinheiro, Dean. – disse.

O loiro colocou a mão no meio dos seios e tirou de lá uma nota de vinte reais, deu para o segurança e disse que não precisava troco. Sorriu, piscou e puxou o anjo.

Castiel se sentia completamente deslocado ali dentro, era tudo tão... Confuso. As pessoas se misturavam lá dentro e ele praticamente não conseguia distinguir quem era quem ali. Era guiado apenas pelas mãos do caçador.

Seu olhar desceu pelas costas dele, mesmo que não fosse tão claro ali, podia distinguir a pele branca com sardas pequeninas, os pelos aloirados que pareciam brilhar quando os flashes de luzes se concentravam no loiro.

Olhou para o lado, vendo algumas mulheres olharem com interesse para a loira baixinha que tentava passar pela multidão, algumas apontavam com os dedos e outras apenas faziam sinais.

Dean não parecia atento a isso e Castiel tentou não dar nenhuma importância, embora algo queimasse em seu estomago.

_Vamos nos sentar ali? – o loiro tinha se virado de repente e apontava para o bar, a boca bem perto de seu ouvido por causa do puxão que tinha dado para que o anjo ficasse, pelo menos um pouco mais baixo.

Castiel respirou fundo, tentando sentir mais daquele cheiro bom que parecia emanar da pele do outro e impregnar tudo ao redor. Concordou, sem nem mesmo olhar para o local que ele apontava.

Andaram a passos curtos, Dean empurrando quem quer que estivesse na frente, arrastando o anjo a tiracolo, como se fosse um bagagem. Se certificava sempre que ainda era a mão do moreno que estava segurando, não queria perdê-lo, e isso não se aplicava somente aquele momento.

Dean não queria perde-lo nunca.

Castiel puxou a banqueta para que o loiro sentasse e viu as bochechas dele se avermelharem, mordeu os lábios e deu um mini sorriso, aquilo estava ficando tão frequente que Castiel por um momento temeu, mas ao ver que o outro lhe retribuía o sorriso, deixou que os lábios se repuxassem mais e mostrou os dentes brancos, num sorriso completo.

_Puxa, Cas... Assim você me mata! – disse muito baixo, mas o anjo ouviu.

_O que Dean? – e tentou expressar confusão, colocando a mão no ouvido, como se não tivesse escutado o que ele tinha dito.

_Ahhh... Nada não! – respondeu alto, agradecendo a música ensurdecedora.

O anjo sorriu de volta e Dean se virou para o atendente, engolindo em seco por deixar aquilo escapar tão... Como ele poderia expressar? Tão normalmente, sim essa era a palavra.

Limitou a pedir uma cerveja e Castiel pediu o mesmo, surpreendendo o loiro, já que nunca tinha visto o anjo beber. O barmen logo trouxe os pedidos e Dean se surpreendeu de novo ao ver o moreno entornar a bebida, como se fosse água. Castiel pediu mais uma.

Um humano, normalmente, sente os efeitos do álcool depois do oitavo copo, Castiel se perguntava internamente, quantos copos ele deveria tomar para começar a sentir, quantos copos deveria entornar para ter coragem de fazer aquilo que sua mente lhe acusava de querer tanto.

Pensou em Sam, viu o moreno alto em sua cabeça, dizendo-lhe para cuidar de Dean.

Pensou por um momento se não era errado aquilo, se não estava traindo a confiança de Sam, por estar querendo o irmão dele, mas estas perguntas evaporaram de sua mente ao ver o loiro morder os lábios vermelhos e colocar uma mecha do cabelo loiro para trás da orelha, fios loiros brilhantes que não demoraram a voltar para onde estavam, ignorando o comando anterior.

Castiel sentiu a garganta secar e ele tomou mais um gole de cerveja, desejando ficar bêbado o mais rápido possível, mesmo sabendo que isso não era possível, embora pudesse sentir alguns dos efeitos. Nunca ficaria bêbado completamente.

Estava a ponto de dizer ao loiro para irem fazer outra coisa quando uma ruiva alta, pele muito branca e de olhos muito verdes chegou junto deles, Castiel sentiu-se incomodado ao ver o modo como ela olhava para Dean. Como se quisesse come-lo vivo.

_Oi, linda. – ela sorria para Dean. – Você já veio aqui antes? – perguntou, escorando quase em cima do loiro.

Ela estava de costas para Castiel e o anjo teve vontade de dizer que Dean não estava interessado, mas e se ele estivesse? Sentiu o coração acelerar com a possibilidade e tratou de prestar atenção na conversa.

_Não, não... Na verdade é a minha _primeira vez_. – e sorriu, cruzando as pernas, vendo o olhar da ruiva se focar em suas coxas. Aquilo era divertido. – E você?

_Bem, podemos dizer que eu sou... – e passou a língua pelos lábios. – Assídua.

_Você é muito linda... – comentou, pronto para continuar e dizer que ela não era o tipo de mulher que estava procurando.

_Obrigada. – ela cortou. – O que acha da gente dançar? Ou dar uma volta lá fora? – e sorriu mais uma vez.

Dean olhou por cima dos ombros dela, Castiel tinha os olhos arregalados na direção deles, podia ver escrito na face do anjo o desespero dele, como se pudesse desintegrar a moça se Dean ao menos pensasse em aceitar aquele convite.

_E então? – ela perguntou, esperando uma resposta.

_Hmm? Ah... – e mordeu os lábios, sabendo que ia se arrepender depois. – Eu acho que ainda está muito cedo, me desculpe. Eu vou beber mais algumas cervejas e aí quem sabe?! – e encolheu os ombros, tentando se expressar o mais parecido com uma mulher.

Seus olhos verdes voltaram para a face de Castiel e ele parecia entre aliviado e satisfeito, a mulher disse um 'Tudo bem' e então saiu. Dean tomou mais um pouco de cerveja e viu Castiel encarando o copo.

_O que foi Cas? – estava curioso.

_Você queria ir dançar com ela Dean? – mas não olhava para ele enquanto perguntava.

_Ahhh, Cas! – e deu de ombros. – Não tem importância.

Sentiu as mãos suarem e tirou o sobretudo e o paletó, afrouxou um pouco a gravata, tudo sob os olhares atentos de Dean. Tomou mais um gole da cerveja e levantou.

_Vamos dançar? – perguntou e a boca de Dean se abriu, Castiel era surpreendente.

_Claro. – e sorriu, também levantando.

Sentiu a mão de Castiel pousar em seu quadril enquanto o guiava para a pista de dança. As bochechas pareciam queimar de vergonha, mas tentou ao máximo se manter firme, com certeza precisava de mais cinquenta copos de cerveja para que aquela vergonha passasse.

Pareceu obra do destino, mas assim que se encaixaram no meio de toda aquela gente, uma musica lenta começou a tocar e o DJ anunciou que aquela música era especial para o namorado dele, dizendo que estavam juntos a mais de quarto anos e que ele nunca tinha sido tão feliz antes, disse que Roberto (o namorado dele), era a pessoa mais especial do mundo e que queria passar o resto da vida com ele, disse que o amava.

Dean sorriu enquanto encostava a cabeça no peito largo de Castiel, fechou os olhos e discordou do DJ. A pessoa mais especial do mundo estava ali, com ele nos braços, o abraçando e se embalando (meio desajeitado) no ritmo da música.

Não pareceu durar tempo suficiente para eles, e Dean sentiu que uma parte sua o estava deixando quando a música parou e o anjo se afastou minimamente, perguntando se ele queria voltar para o bar ou ir embora. Dean não queria, nem voltar nem ir embora, queria ficar dançando com Castiel, sentindo seu corpo perto do dele.

_Vamos voltar. – disse por fim e seguiu o anjo que dessa vez ia abrindo caminho, as mãos puxando as de Dean.

Sentaram-se e Dean pediu mais bebida, Castiel dessa vez recusou. Estavam conversando quando um homem loiro de olhos verdes e boca carnuda chegou ao lado deles, pedindo uma cerveja. Dean ainda esperava Castiel lhe responder, mas de repente os olhos do anjo não estavam mais fixos em sua face, parecia que outra coisa tinha roubado a atenção dele.

Castiel parecia encantado e Dean fechou a cara ao ver o homem parado atrás de si, que era para onde os olhos do anjo tinham ido. O loiro estava escorado no balcão, sorria e soltava piadinhas aleatórias para os dois barmens que estava ali e eles sorriam de volta, tão enfeitiçados quanto o anjo.

Ele era muito parecido com Dean, o modo de se comportar, o sorriso safado sempre presente, não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, mesmo sua mente o acusando o tempo todo de estar confundindo tudo. Aquele ali não era Dean, o caçador estava na sua frente, no corpo de uma mulher, mas Castiel sentia falte del_E_.

Arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo, os olhos dele, aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes estavam sobre si, o olhando e então o sorriso, aquele simples angular de lábios que não dizia nada, mas dizia tudo, como se fosse misterioso demais para ser desvendado.

Castiel sorriu para ele, baixando os olhos em seguida, sentindo-se enfartar naquele receptáculo.

_Oi. – a voz forte fez Castiel levantar os olhos. – Eu vi você aqui... Está sozinho?

_Não, eu... – e apontou para Dean.

_Ah sim, sua amiga? – e beijou os dois lados da face de Dean, que continuava com cara feio para o homem. – Eu sou o Ian e você?

_Castiel. – disse.

_Hum, que diferente. Eu gostei. – e sorriu. – Você quer uma bebida? Eu pago para você.

Olhou para Dean, mas o loiro estava encarando o copo, queria pedir para ele, queria ver se Dean o deixava tomar uma cerveja, mas não tinha como ver a face dele, os cabelos loiros compridos, não deixavam que ele visse.

_Acho melhor não. – respondeu e viu o sorriso de Ian murchar.

_Hum, ok! – disse e então pegou uma caneta e anotou alguns números no guardanapo. – Me liga! – e entregou o papel para o anjo. – Quando quiser... Eu gostaria _muito_ de te conhecer, muito mesmo. – enfatizou e Castiel fez que sim com a cabeça.

Dean pareceu irritado depois que Ian saiu dali, não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas do anjo, estava a ponto de levantar para ir embora quando uma morena sentou-se ao seu lado e encarou sua face.

_O que é? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

_Nada! – ela respondeu, dando de ombros e então pegou o copo de Dean, tomando um pouco da cerveja dele. – Você já veio aqui antes?

_Olha, já me passaram essa canta...

_Quer ter um orgasmo hoje? – ela foi direta.

Dean arregalou os olhos e Castiel levantou da banqueta, o corpo tenso ao pensar na possibilidade do loiro dizer sim.

_Eu adoraria. – disse olhando para o anjo e então depois se concentrando na morena.

_Então vamos. – e desencostou-se do balcão, pegando Dean pelas mãos.

Castiel olhou exasperado para a morena que puxava Dean, que estava tirando o loiro dele. Foi atrás, pegou no pulso do loiro e o puxou fazendo com que ele parasse de andar e se virasse para encará-lo.

_Dean... Eu não quero que vá com ela. – disse segurando o pulso dele.

_Por quê? Eu preciso curtir isso... Pelo menos tem uma coisa boa em estar num corpo feminino. – disse, ainda irritado.

_Tá, mas... Eu... Você...! – e baixou os olhos. – Esquece.

_Não, Cas... O que foi? Eu e você o quê? – perguntou encarando os olhos baixos dele.

_Você me machuca fazendo isso, Dean, eu sinto... Como se... – e mordeu os lábios, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Por favor, não se importe com isso... Vá com ela.

_Como acha que me senti quando você estava conversando com aquele _Ian_? Hein? – acusou e Castiel arregalou os olhos lembrando-se do homem loiro.

_Me desculpe, Dean.

_Não Cas, eu não desculpo! Porque você me trocou por ele lá!

_Mas eu não...

_Não importa, eu não quero saber! – e cruzou os braços.

A morena olhava de um para o outro, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, afinal, ali era uma boate gay, geralmente casais héteros não frequentavam a boate, aquela parecia ser uma exceção, porque com certeza eles eram um casal.

_Dean...! – sussurrou. – Me desculpe. Eu vou voltar para casa, se o Sam chegar eu invento alguma coisa. – e virou as costas.

Se ainda tivesse seus poderes teria sumido dali, mas não podia, então simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a andar, estava alcançando a porta quando sentiu mãozinhas segurarem em seu sobretudo, virou-se e viu a cabeleira loira dele, o corpo magro e pequeno chocar-se no seu, abraçando-o.

_Eu quero ir pra casa com você Cas. – ouviu ele dizer e sorriu.

* * *

**N/a:** Oie gente! *acena igual doida* esse capitulo é pra Lia Collins, espero que tenha gostado, deixem review e até o próximo. Beijão.

**PS:** Prometo tentar não demorar no próximo, mas sacomé né?!


	8. Cap 7: Beijo de Despedida

**Cap. 7: Beijo de Despedida**

Estacionaram em frente a casa de Bobby e Dean sentia seus pés latejarem. Virou para o lado, Castiel estava pensativo demais, ele nunca ficava assim quando estava com ele.

_Ainda está chateado?

_Como? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Ainda está chateado comigo?

_Por que eu estaria Dean?

_Porque eu ia te deixar pra sair com aquela garota. – sentiu-se estranho por dizer isso naquela voz aguda que Gabriel tinha lhe dado.

_Não.

_Não o que? – perguntou sorrindo maroto. – Não está chateado ou sabia que eu não ia deixar você.

Castiel fixou seus olhos em qualquer lugar do carro.

_Não estou chateado com você. – respondeu.

Dean chegou mais perto, e talvez aquilo fosse só o efeito daquelas bebidas, mas Castiel nunca lhe pareceu tão forte, tão viril, tão divino, tão... Bonito.

_Mas você também sabia que eu não ia te deixar não é? – perguntou, a face muito perto da dele, já que tinha se inclinado para provocá-lo.

Já tinha visto aquele cuidado demasiado que o anjo tinha consigo, já tinha reparado no olhar dele que sempre procurava o seu, as bochechas que às vezes se coloriam de um vermelho quando entendia algumas das malicias que o loiro costumava dizer.

Dean já sabia, mas só pensava realmente naquilo agora, e se o anjo estava confuso em relação a isso, ele iria dar a certeza de que sim, Castiel estava apaixonado por ele, e não porque estava no corpo de mulher, porque pensando bem... Isso vinha acontecendo desde que o anjo tocou seu ombro no inferno.

Olhou o próprio ombro, a marca da mão dele estava lá, queimava e Dean sentia um certo desconforto nela quando o anjo estava perto, mas não reclamava, era bom.

_Dean... Vamos entrar, Sam disse...

_Shhhi, ninguém aqui falou do Sam. – e se aproximou ainda mais. – Responde. Você sabia que eu não ia te deixar não é?

O anjo pareceu tomar coragem porque de repente os olhos muito azuis encaravam o loiro de um jeito que ele nunca tinha visto antes, era um olhar tão diferente que Dean cogitou a possibilidade de Castiel estar possuído.

_Sim, Dean. – respondeu por fim. – Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar.

_E você sabe por que eu não ia te deixar?

Dean viu o anjo sorrir minimamente, e antes que pudesse formular uma outra pergunta, Castiel inclinou-se para frente, chegando ainda mais perto, colando forte os lábios no do outro, sem mexê-los, apenas pressionados, como se ao menor movimento o contato pudesse se quebrar.

Castiel mantinha os olhos apertados enquanto tinha a boca na do outro, Dean os olhos arregalados em total surpresa, não acreditava que o anjo teria coragem de fazer aquilo, mas então o anjo se afastou.

_Porque você gosta de mim. – respondeu ele.

Dean ficou ainda um tempo parado dentro do carro, enquanto o anjo saia e se encaminhava para dentro da casa, tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu minimamente, como se ainda pudesse sentir o toque de Castiel ali.

Quando entrou a dor no pé pareceu finalmente se tornar insuportável, sentou no sofá e tirou o sapato de salto, jogando-o de qualquer jeito pela sala. Fechou os olhos e deitou ali, colocando os pés em cima da almofada, sentindo-os arderem como se tivessem ficado dentro do sapato a vida inteira.

Gemeu de dor e o anjo veio da cozinha com uma bacia, como se tivesse adivinhado que aquilo aconteceria. Estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e Dean achou melhor por não tocar no assunto também.

Castiel tinha afirmado saber que ele gostava de si, quando era Dean quem queria provar ao anjo que ele estava apaixonado pela sua pessoa. Suspirou, não gostava do anjo, só queria... Provocá-lo, sabia que ele nunca tinha ficado com ninguém, era só... Droga, seus pés doíam muito e agora Castiel estava colocando uma toalha quente neles.

_Eu não sei como agüentam... – e gemeu de dor. – Eu só usei por uma noite! Uma noite, Cas! – ele parecia indignado.

_Dean... Vai passar. – disse vendo o loiro travar o maxilar por causa da dor nos pés. – E me desculpe não poder fazer nada além disso. – falou, passando a toalha mais delicadamente.

Dean gemeu mais uma vez. Aquilo ardia!

Tinham chegado à casa de Bobby por volta das 4:00hrs da madrugada, Dean tinha dirigido mesmo que os pés já estivessem dando algum sinal de dor, nenhum deles falou em todo o caminho e o caçador agradeceu por isso.

Mesmo que fosse uma mulher agora, não queria dizer que discutiria qualquer coisa, ainda mais com Castiel, e muito menos ainda falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Ah, sobre sentimentos... Ele quer deixar bem claro (até para si mesmo) que de jeito nenhum, ele não sente nada por Castiel, o anjo é apenas seu melhor amigo, um dos únicos... Espere. Castiel é o único amigo que ele tem, e Castiel, já é da família.

Suspirou, não queria ficar discutindo mentalmente consigo mesmo, mas tem uma parte de si que teima em fazê-lo olhar para Castiel e reparar em coisas que a outra parte dele se nega a fazer quando toma o controle, enfim, não adiantava muito, a primeira parte parecia vencer sempre, porque cada vez mais... Ele ficava pensando no anjo.

Mordeu os lábios quando a mão do anjo mergulhou a toalha na pequena bacia com água morna, viu quando ele torceu um pouco o pano, tirando o excesso de água e então começou a pressionar de leve o pano nas enormes bolhas que tinham se formado nos seus pés.

Sentiu um bem-estar tremendo enquanto as mãos dele tocavam sua pele, massageando de leve os pés machucados... Castiel, mesmo sem querer, era galanteador e Dean não queria pensar nisso, mas só de ver a expressão cuidadosa, os gestos leves e a ruga de preocupação que o moreno dispensava para si... O caçador sentiu que seu peito ia explodir.

Era estranho sentir isso. Quer dizer... Castiel era um homem, ele também era um homem, só que estava no corpo de uma mulher agora, mas Castiel não era um ser com sexo, embora Dean achasse que ele pendia mais para o lado masculino, mas é que... Espere... Do que ele estava divagando mesmo?

Não lembrava mais. Castiel tinha tirado o sobretudo e o paletó, tinha afrouxado a gravata e agora tinha arregaçado as mangas, como se assim pudesse ficar mais livre para cuidar dele, mais do que nunca se sentiu a mulherzinha dali.

Fechou os olhos e deitou-se melhor no sofá, as mãos do anjo ainda cuidando de seus pés. Malditas bolhas! Tudo por causa daquele sapato de salto que tinha colocado. Maldita mulher da loja que tinha lhe dito que ele se ajustava nos pés e maldito anjo, que tinha sido o principal motivo para comprar aquele acessório.

Suspirou frustrado.

Tinha se arrumado, tinha saído, tinha voltado... Não tinha transado. Queria por tudo ter apenas uma noite divertida. Já fazia quanto tempo que não fazia sexo? Três semanas? Mais? Droga! Maldito Gabriel e suas brincadeiras estúpidas.

_Está tudo bem? – ouviu a voz rouca do anjo lhe perguntar.

_S-sim... Está. – respondeu num fiapo de voz.

_Não parece. – opinou e Dean bufou.

_O que é? – perguntou um pouco bruto. – Você queria que eu estivesse feliz e saltitante feito uma gazela... Quero dizer donzela?! Eu estou com o pé machucado por causa daquele maldito sapato e você nem me deixou ter uma foda!

Castiel arregalou os olhos, parando o trabalho das mãos enquanto olhava atentamente para o caçador. Ele não queria ter feito Dean se irritar, foi uma pergunta com sincera vontade de ajudar, o loiro parecia tão triste, ele queria ajudar, era o anjo dele afinal.

_Desculpe, Dean... Eu não queria...

_Esquece! – e fez um gesto com as mãos, tirando o pé do colo de Castiel e levantando do sofá. – Eu vou deitar. – disse, e andou meio torto por causa da dor, até a escada.

_Eu te ajudo. – se prontificou, indo até ele, passando o braço do loiro, por seu ombro.

_Assim não dá, Cas... – disse, vendo que mal conseguia colocar seu braço no pescoço do anjo. – Você é muito alto. – disse, assoprando um pouco do cabelo que tinha lhe caído sobre os olhos.

_Eu dou um jeito. – e deu um meio sorriso, o fato de Dean falar sobre sua altura, com certeza tinha sido um elogio. – Com licença. – disse, antes de pegar o caçador no colo e subir com ele para o quarto.

Dean sentiu o coração dar um solavanco enquanto o anjo o levava escada acima, era estranha aquela situação, mas não deixou de pensar no fato de que era daquela forma que os maridos levavam suas esposas para a noite de núpcias, ou pelo menos devia ser.

Envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e aconchegou a cabeça no peito do anjo, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo, calmo e ritmado, pensou que não seria difícil se acostumar com aquele som, era agradável demais.

Apertou o braço do anjo quando ele chegou ao ultimo degrau, provavelmente Castiel ia largá-lo na cama e voltar para a sala, afinal, ainda estavam tentando um feitiço para conjurar Gabriel e fazê-lo trazer Dean de volta, ou melhor, trazer o corpo de volta.

Castiel fez o loiro sentar na cama, mas Dean levantou alegando que precisava tirar aquela maquiagem e roupa, o anjo ainda estava no quarto quando o caçador foi mancando até o banheiro, enquanto tirava a roupa pelo caminho.

O vestido caiu pelo caminho e o anjo acompanhou com os olhos o caminhar torto do loiro. Definitivamente aquele não era o Dean que queria. É claro que aquela linda moça era adorável, mas Castiel sentia falta do outro Dean, daquele com braços fortes e peitoral largo, que tinha costas sardentas e pernas arqueadas, sentia falta de olhar para o rosto másculo e com barba por fazer... Sentia falta de Dean, no corpo de homem.

Deixou a porta aberta, queria que Castiel entrasse, queria que ele lhe... Nem ao menos sabia o que queria que o anjo fizesse, só queria provocar algum tipo de reação nele, não sabia por que, mas queria que o anjo ficasse irritado, que ele segurasse firme em seus pulsos e o beijasse a força, só... Queria sentir os lábios dele de volta, exatamente como ele tinha feito no carro.

_Ele não vai fazer isso... – disse para si mesmo enquanto tirava a calcinha e jogava no cesto de roupa suja.

Ligou o chuveiro e ficou lá embaixo, sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo que não era seu, o corpo que não queria. Sentiu o coração apertar e a respiração faltar, não queria ser mulher, não queria ficar menstruado, nem ter que pentear os cabelos, não queria colocar vestidos e andar de salto, não queria sentir necessidade de ficar bonito para um homem/anjo que nem ao menos reparava em si.

Chorou e se achou patético, demorou bastante, como se a água pudesse limpar até mesmo seus pensamentos. Saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada no corpo, assustou-se quando viu Castiel sentado na cama.

O anjo virou o rosto em sua direção, os olhos cravados nos seus, ele se levantou antes que Dean pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

_Dean, olha... Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso, acredite eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer se pudesse evitar...

_Eu sei, Cas. – e pegou uma das camisetas enormes de Sam, vestindo-o por cima da toalha e então depois a puxando para baixo, não deixando o anjo ver nenhum centímetro de seu corpo, estava com vergonha e suas bochechas queimavam, pegou uma cueca na própria mochila e vestiu. – Vou tentar dormir, quem sabe amanhã é meu dia de sorte e eu acordo como homem?! – e encolheu os ombros, logo abaixando-os e então pulando na cama.

_Dean... – e mordeu os lábios, característica do caçador que o anjo tinha adquirido.

_Que foi? – e voltou os olhos grandes e verdes para o rosto do anjo.

_Eu vou voltar. – disse.

_Tá bem.

_O que? Não, não... Acho que não entendeu, Dean.

_O que eu não entendi?

_ Eu vou voltar para o céu. – e olhou para o teto, Dean acompanhou seu olhar, mas então voltou seus olhos para o rosto do anjo.

_Você... Vai?

_Eu preciso, talvez eu possa recuperar meus poderes e então... Consiga encontrar Gabriel, sabe... Forçá-lo a transformar você em homem de volta, Dean, vou fazer isso por você...

_Quer me transformar em homem porque não gosta de mim desse jeito, Cas? – aquilo devia doer menos do que estava doendo, afinal, até mesmo ele não gostava da própria forma.

_Não, Dean, não é isso... Eu só...

Não sabia o que falar, pensou sobre ter beijado o caçador no carro. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Sabia de seus sentimentos para com ele, sabia que Dean também gostava de si, mas era diferente, tinha coisa demais em jogo para que pudessem arriscar tudo para se beijar e ter algumas noites.

Humanos amam de modo diferente dos anjos.

O amor humano era passageiro, Dean poderia estar loucamente apaixonado por ele agora, mas podia deixar de se sentir assim daqui algum tempo, Castiel não. Castiel amaria o caçador para toda a eternidade. Isso o deixava com medo.

_Então o que é Castiel? – perguntou, ajeitando-se na cama, sentando-se e encarando a face do anjo.

_Eu... Quero que você volte Dean. – disse, sentindo-se meio culpado. – Você não é assim, não que eu não goste... Eu quero dizer sabe...

_Gosta de mim então? – perguntou, sentindo que o coração ia sair.

_Eu gosto Dean, gosto de você de qualquer jeito. – respondeu. – Mas você sabe muito bem que isso não pode acontecer... Não desse jeito, não agora...

_Então... Daqui algum tempo?

_Não, Dean... – e baixou os olhos. – Isso não vai acontecer... Em nenhum tempo... Em nenhum lugar.

_Mas... Você gosta de mim, Cas e eu... – as bochechas avermelharam. – Eu gosto de você.

_Dean!

Os dois olharam em direção a porta, era possível ouvir os barulhos de Sam no andar de baixo e Castiel tratou de se levantar e sair do quarto, Dean foi atrás, amaldiçoando o irmão por ter chegado naquele momento.

_Cas... Cas, espera. – e segurou com as mãos pequeninas no braço do anjo.

_Dean... Isso é difícil. – e olhou para as mãozinhas segurando-lhe. – Nós não vamos dar certo... É como se quiséssemos juntar um ser da água e outro do fogo.

_Deu certo com o SharkBoy e a LavaGirl.

_Eu... Não entendo essa referência. – e tombou a cabeça para o lado, Dean sorriu.

_Cas... Eu gosto de você, ta?! – disse parecendo um pouco irritado. – Eu nunca senti isso antes e você sabe, porque você pode sentir o que eu sinto... Você é _meu_ anjo, Cas... Eu... Realmente, _realmente_ gosto de você.

_Eu sei, Dean... Eu...

_Poxa, eu estou chamando você faz um tempo, Dean... Não estava com saudade do seu irmãozão? – Sam subiu as escadas, sem reparar no clima entre os outros dois. – Vem cá me dar um abraço pequena! – e puxou Dean para ele, apertando-a em um abraço de urso. – nunca pensei que ia ficar tão preocupado com você.

_Sam... Sammy... Não... – e tentou se livrar do irmão. – ... Respiro. – foi só então que o grandão o soltou.

_E então Cas? El_a_ se comportou bem? – e riu da careta de Dean.

_Sam... Eu vou embora. – disse, sem responder a pergunta.

_Puxa, Cas... Ele te infernizou tanto assim?

_Vou voltar ao céu... Quem sabe se eu recuperar meus poderes eu possa...

_Entendi. – disse o mais novo. – Eu preciso tomar um banho e... Bem, só não esquece de aparecer está bem? Você tem sua parcela de culpa nisso. – disse apontando para Dean. – E também... Eu não vou conseguir ficar sozinho com ele muito tempo, você tem que me ajudar.

Castiel sorriu minimamente.

_Não, Sam... – e então olhou para Dean, com aqueles grandes olhos verdes lhe encarando. – eu não vou me afastar... Não vou ficar longe de voc_ês_. – e voltou seus olhos para o mais novo. – Eu sempre volto.

Castiel desapareceu diante dos olhos dos dois.

_Ele tem algo contra despedidas? – Dean perguntou irritado e Sam deu um risinho, como se soubesse de algo que tinha passado despercebido por todos.

_Vou tomar banho e depois vou descansar. – disse indo para o quarto. – Ah... Bobby chega depois de amanhã. – gritou do quarto.

_Hmmm. – e voltou para o quarto, enfiando-se na cama puxando a coberta até que cobrisse a cabeça.

Eram mais de duas horas da manhã quando sentiu a mão queimada em seu ombro formigar, levantou assustado e olhou ao redor. Ainda era mulher, ainda estava no quarto da casa de Bobby e Castiel tinha mesmo voltado para o céu.

De repente sentiu o cheiro do sobretudo do anjo, o cheiro que sentiu quando estava bem perto dele dentro do carro, quando o anjo chegara bem perto e lhe roubara um beijo, fechou os olhos por um momento e passou a ponta dos dedos pela boca. E pensar que Castiel tinha lhe tocado os lábios!

_Ele me beijou mesmo! – e deu um sorrisinho.

_Dean. – em um segundo o anjo apareceu ao pé da cama e o caçador reprimiu um grito.

_O que... O que aconte...

_Eu não me despedi, e você reclamou. – chegou bem perto dele, perto como quando estavam no Impala.

A primeira coisa a tocar em sua pele foi a palma áspera da mão do anjo, tocou de leve em seu rosto enquanto o anjo aproximava-se mais. Foi de leve, os lábios dele tocando no seu, a boca dele abrindo para receber sua língua, e então os movimentos dos lábios dele nos seus, beijando-lhe de uma forma que fazia Dean não querer largá-lo mais.

Foi quando pensou em passar as mãos pelo pescoço do anjo que ele se afastou, levantando da borda da cama e sorrindo de um jeito que Dean não tinha visto antes.

_Até mais, Dean.

_Espera. – e segurou na mão dele. – Por que está se despedindo desse jeito? Por que não pode só...

_É que... Na verdade... Eu não sei se eu vou voltar, Dean... Eles não pareceram muito amigáveis na segunda vez que me contataram.

_Então não vai, Cas... A gente arranja outro jeito e...

_Não tem outro jeito, Dean... E você sabe disso.

Ia retrucá-lo, mas a boca do anjo tocou novamente na sua, para depois sumir do quarto, restando apenas o cheiro do corpo dele no aposento, cheiro que não deixava Dean dormir, ainda mais depois daquelas palavras.

Estava com medo, medo de não ver mais Castiel, de não poder falar tudo o que queria.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente! PelamordeGod! Me perdoem! Eu sei, fiquei um século sem postar, mas é que... Sabe, probleminhas?! Enfim... Vou tentar postar mais assiduamente, ainda mais agora que estou em casa (férias prolongadas *O*).

Não desistam da Fic tá?!


	9. Cap 8: Em Busca da Aceitação

******Tava ouvindo a música Heart Attack - Demi Lovato e acho que combina muito com o que o Dean está sentindo, sendo uma garota e querendo agradar o Cas, usando salto e vestido e... Bem, só estou divagando porque fiquei mesmo pensando nisso, enfim boa leitura –doisbejo.

* * *

**Cap. 8: Em Busca da Aceitação  
**

_Hey, Sam.

O moreno levantou os olhos ao ver Dean parado na porta de seu quarto, os pés descalços, o cabelo emaranhado, a cara amassada e... Deus! Ele nunca se acostumaria com aquilo!

_O que foi?

_Eu preciso conversar... Sobre umas coisas. – disse envergonhado e Sam só queria que aquilo não tivesse acontecendo porque pela primeira vez ele não sabia o que dizer ou como se comportar, porque ele sabia que não era mais o mesmo Dean. – Sabe? Aquelas coisas que você sempre quer que eu diga, Sam... Como eu estou... Me sentindo. – disse e assoprou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia no rosto.

_Ahh... Ok. – e arrumou-se melhor na cama, para que o irmão pudesse sentar-se também. – Venha aqui.

_Isso vai ser estranho demais? – perguntou, chegando perto e sentando devagar, quase com medo.

_Acredite, nada é mais estranho do que você sendo uma mulher.

_Humm... Sei lá, acabei me acostumando até. – disse, balançando os ombros e Sam riu.

Arrumou-se ao lado do irmão, puxando a coberta até o queixo e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sam, o moreno se perguntava se devia acariciar-lhe os cabelos, porque normalmente era assim que ele fazia com Jéssica, mas não sabia ao certo se Dean aprovaria aquele comportamento, decidiu-se então apenas esperar que ele começasse a falar.

_Então...? – perguntou, depois de um tempo em que ficaram em completo silêncio.

_Sam... Eu estou confuso... Eu quero dizer... Sabe... Sobre o... Cas.

Sam engoliu em seco, talvez porque nunca pensou que teria aquele tipo de conversa com Dean.

_Tá confuso? Ah... Em que sentido... Confuso, Dean? – perguntou.

Dean suspirou, colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha, mas desistiu de arrumá-lo depois que ele voltou a cair sobre o rosto pela terceira vez. Não sabia como começar a explicar para o irmão, quer dizer, nem mesmo ele sabia o que queria dizer.

_Olha, Sam, eu não sei ta legal?! – e fechou os olhos tombando a cabeça para trás. – Eu só... Sabe, é uma coisa estranha, não sei te explicar.

_Oras... Comece pelo co...

_Ele me incomoda. – cortou-o.

_É claro que incomoda. Ele é o Cas! – disse e só faltava girar os olhos. – Desde que ele te tirou do inferno e se aproximou de você que ele te incomoda, você sempre deixou isso claro, com todas aquelas reclamações.

_Sim, quero dizer, não desse jeito. – bem que tentou se expressar melhor. – Ele me faz ficar desconfortável.

Sam levantou bem as sobrancelhas, é claro que desde o começo sabia o que o irmão queria dizer, mas queria que ele chegasse à conclusão sozinho, se é que já não sabia que estava apaixonado pelo anjo, porque até mesmo Sam já tinha percebido.

_Ele sempre chega bem perto e o perfume dele entra no meu nariz e eu sei lá, às vezes quando ele já foi embora, sabe... O cheiro dele continua e... E... E eu gosto! Por que é que eu gosto? Ele é homem, é cheiro de homem que ele tem, então por que eu gosto do cheiro dele?

Sam não sabia responder a isso.

_E também tem a voz dele! Por que as frases dele tem que ficar se repetindo incessantemente na minha mente? E quando ele não aparece e nem dá noticias... Eu... Eu fico quase louco, eu tenho medo que ele vá embora e... Me deixe, eu não quero que ele vá embora pra sempre, Sam, eu não quero que ele me abandone.

_Eu sei, Dean. – Sam suspirou fundo, encostando-se ao lado do irmão. – Eu sei... E você sabe também não é?

O mais velho encarou os olhos de Sam, ele sempre foi tão mais esperto e perceptível que si, naquele momento teve absoluta certeza de que o irmão já sabia o que o estava perturbando.

_Como eu vou fazer isso dar certo, Sam? – perguntou baixinho. – O Cas foi embora, ele foi mesmo sabendo que era arriscado... Ele foi assim mesmo, eu pedi pra ele ficar, Sam, eu disse que ele não precisava ir. – e baixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem. – Mas ele foi assim mesmo.

_Você já pensou no motivo de ele ter ido? – e viu os olhos verdes o encararem.

_Como assim?

_Ele foi por você. – disse.

_Eu falei pra ele que me virava sozinho. – disse cruzando os braços. – Queria que ele ficasse aqui, Sam. – o irmão riu.

_Ahhh, Sam?

_Sim? – tinha se levantado da cama e agora dobrava algumas roupas que estavam bagunçadas por ali.

_Teria algum problema se a gente ficasse junto? – viu Sam erguer as sobrancelhas o mais alto que pode, com se não tivesse entendido a pergunta, então limpou a garganta. – Quero dizer, eu e o Cas, juntos mesmo sabe?

Sam deu de ombros.

_Dean, lembra quando éramos pequenos e eu te perguntei se teria algum problema eu ficar com o Rufus, aquele cachorro amarelo, e você disse que você não se importava se eu quisesse ficar, contanto que eu estivesse feliz?

_Ah, ta falando daquele pulguento que comeu meu tênis novo?

Sam riu.

_Sim.

_O que ele tem a ver com isso Sam, por Deus, o Cas não é nenhum cachorro! – disse levantando, como se a conversa tivesse ficado desagradável de repente.

_É o mesmo principio, Dean. – Sam sorriu para ele, pousando as mãos nos ombros do mais baixo. – Se você estiver feliz, Dean... Pra mim é o que importa, antes ele do que qualquer outra pessoa que você vai ter que abandonar por causa dos monstros. – Dean mordeu os lábios. – Ele já é um guerreiro, ele já conhece esse mundo em que a gente vive, ele combate ao nosso lado.

_Bem, sabe... Tem caçadoras por ai e eu nunca...

_Porque o Cas é mais do que um caçador e um guerreiro. – disse, sabendo os argumentos do irmão. – Eu também não sei o porque disso ter acontecido, quero dizer, você podia ter se apaixonado por qualquer pessoa, então por que ele?

_Exatamente! – disse alto apontando para o rosto do irmão. – Peraí e por que não podia ser ele?

Sam riu.

_Viu como você aceita bem a idéia? Não é como se fosse estranho pra você, é porque é o Cas e bem... 'Vocês compartilham um laço mais profundo'. – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos e sorrindo em seguida. – Acho que encontramos um nome para dar a esse laço hein?!

Dean sorriu tímido.

_É.

Dean ia começar a falar mais alguma coisa, mas então o ronco do carro de Bobby o fez voltar-se para a janela. Droga, tinha esquecido isso. Tudo bem que o irmão aceitasse, isso era uma coisa, mas não tinha certeza quanto a Bobby, quer dizer o velho era com um segundo pai, se ele lhe chamasse de aberração e lhe jogasse água benta nas fuças, bem... Seria o mesmo que seu pai o estivesse fazendo.

_Sam... – chamou quando viu o irmão ir para a porta do quarto, em direção as escadas.

_Que foi? – perguntou, voltando parte do tronco para encará-lo.

_Não conta nada pro Bobby, não. – disse e seus olhos continham um medo que fez Sam querer abraçá-lo e dizer que sempre estaria ali para ele. – Eu não quero que ele saiba agora, eu converso com ele e explico tudo depois, então se ele não quiser mais que eu fique aqui então eu...

_Dean, cara, é o Bobby! – Sam viu os olhos do irmão se encherem de lágrimas.

_Eu sei, Sam, é por isso que eu preciso conversar com ele e ver se ele ainda vai querer olhar pra minha cara... Uma reprovação dele, seria o mesmo que uma reprovação do papai.

_Ele não vai te rejeitar... Não por causa disso, ele não teria como te rejeitar por nada Dean, ele ama você, quantas vezes ele já não disse o quanto ele queria ter um filho e o quanto nós significamos isso para ele?

_Talvez ele não queira um filho que ama um anjo homem.

Sam riu.

_Se esse for o caso, então nós arrumamos as mochilas e vamos embora, não voltaremos a ter contato com ele. – disse. – Mas relaxa, eu duvido muito que isso aconteça. – Dean baixou os olhos, como se não acreditasse que tudo fosse dar certo. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Espero que sim. – disse e seguiu o irmão que já descia as escadas.

Bobby colocou a mochila no chão e sorriu grande ao ver Sam descendo, logo atrás Dean, ainda mulher. Achou engraçado, era impressão sua ou ele estava... 'Pegando o jeito?' – riu com esse pensamente e assim que eles chegaram perto, os abraçou.

_E aí? Ficou tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou, olhando em volta.

_Aham, tudo certo. – e sorriu.

_Eu precisei cuidar de um caso aqui perto, coisa fácil, mas tudo estava normal quando eu voltei. – Sam informou e Bobby olhou em volta, como se procurasse algo fora do lugar.

_Cadê o Castiel? – perguntou, não vendo o anjo e lugar algum.

_Ele voltou.

_Voltou? – e encarou a face triste de Dean.

_Pro céu. – o loiro acrescentou, mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Um pensamento rápido passou pela cabeça do caçador, mas ele resolveu ignorar, pelo menos naquele momento. Disse qualquer coisa sobre ir tomar banho e subiu, dizendo que conversaria com eles mais tarde.

_Viu? Tudo na boa. – Sam cutucou o loiro, que ainda conservava a postura ereta, como se qualquer deslize seu Bobby fosse adivinhar.

Dean soltou o ar que estivera prendendo e relaxou, jogando-se de qualquer jeito no sofá, precisava falar com Bobby, explicar como aquilo acontecera, mas mais do que tudo, precisava que ele olhasse para si e sorriso, precisava que ele aceitasse.

Sam disse que ia ao mercado assim que Bobby desceu para a sala, Dean mais do que depressa se ofereceu para ir, mas o irmão negou, dizendo que precisava tomar um ar, cutucando o irmão sem que Bobby percebesse, dando a entender que queria que o irmão tivesse a tal conversa com o caçador enquanto ele estivesse fora.

Saiu batendo a porta e Dean encarou o velho com medo, mas ele não parecia tão preocupado, já que lia algum livro que não tinha nenhuma relação com o trabalho que exerciam.

_Bobby...? – parecia-lhe que sua voz estava mais fina que antes.

_Sim? – e levantou os olhos para ele.

_Ah... Sabe, eu preciso te contar uma coisa e eu, bem eu não quero que você pense que eu mudei por causa disso, quer dizer, eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa, só com idéias e algumas... Ah, preferências diferentes, quer dizer não tão diferentes, só uma na verdade e eu não queria que você...

_Tá tagarelando Dean. – o velho o cortou. – O que foi que você fez?

_Não foi minha culpa, eu não tive como parar... Aconteceu, Bobby. – e seus olhos marejaram.

Bobby já tinha visto Dean chorar, inúmeras, incontáveis vezes, mas ver aqueles grandes olhos verdes agora lhe mostrando toda aquela dor, sentia seu peito comprimir. Dean era seu garotinho, ainda guardava na memória o dia em que John o largou lá para ir caçar qualquer pista sobre o demônio de olhos amarelos.

Lembrava-se com exatidão do embaraço no rosto dele quando o levou para jogar beisebol, parecia-lhe que depois da morte da mãe, Dean tinha deixado de fazer coisas que as crianças normais faziam, isso o fazia odiar John Winchester, mesmo que entendesse a dor do patriarca.

_Dean, do que está falando garot... – parou antes de concluir a palavra, claro que Dean era um garoto, mas ainda assim, era estranho usar algo masculino para conversar com a moça fragilizada que via. – Sente-se aqui. – e apontou o lado do sofá em que estava sentado.

Sentou-se ao lado do homem, sentando-se em cima das próprias pernas, a cabeça baixa, fazia com que o cabelão escondesse parte do rosto. Estava envergonhado, não sabia por onde começar, Deus! Parecia mesmo uma donzela e isso era uma droga, porque não conseguia reprimir o que sentia.

_Eu... – não sabia se devia falar com todas as palavras, como tinha feito com Sam, ou se tinha que dar voltas para poder chegar ao assunto. – Bobby, eu... – resolveu ser sincero, puxou o cabelo todo para trás, embolando-o de qualquer jeito, fazendo um coque mal feito, que Sam tentara ensiná-lo no dia anterior. – Eu gosto do Castiel. – disse de uma vez, os olhos verdes encarando a face do homem.

Não saberia dizer o que estava passando pela cabeça dele, Bobby não parecia ter ouvido nada, continuava imóvel, como se ainda esperasse que ele fosse contar alguma coisa. Será que ele não ia mesmo gritar consigo? Lhe dizer que estava louco e lhe acusar de querer corromper um anjo? Suspirou, o que quer que fosse, estava demorando para o caçador falar o que pensava.

_Dean. – ele não parecia saber o que falar em seguida.

_Olha Bobby, acredite, eu _sei_ que isso não é certo, o quanto meu pai ficaria decepcionado se me ouvisse falando isso, mas eu não consegui conter e eu descobri que isso não aconteceu agora, Bobby. – mordeu os lábios, antes de continuar falando. – Sabe... – e sorriu um pouco. – Eu sempre disse ao Sam que não me lembrava nada do inferno, depois acabei falando que me lembrava das coisas horríveis que fiz lá, torturando todas aquelas almas...

_Dean... – o loiro fez sinal para que o velho apenas ouvisse.

_Mas sabe, uma das minhas melhores lembranças aconteceu lá. – sorriu um pouco mais largo agora. – Eu me lembro de estar sofrendo mais uma das torturas de Alastair, mas então uma luz muito forte e uma paz imensa começou a tomar conta de lá, eu senti algo me puxar de lá, é claro que eu ainda não fazia idéia que era Castiel, mas... Quando ele tocou meu ombro, Bobby,era como se eu pudesse sentir a essência dele entrando em mim, curando os pedaços quebrados do que era a minha alma... O Cas me salvou tantas vezes que se eu tivesse que pagar a ele eu não teria como, ele me guardou, me colocou no caminho certo, ele... Ele deixou o céu, o _céu_ Bobby, por mim, ele me devolveu a fé que eu tinha perdido e ele não se importa se eu sou quebrado, ele... – riu mais aberto. – Eu... Não tem mais ninguém no mundo com quem eu queria ficar além dele, Bobby.

_Dean...- a voz dele soou emocionado, mas o loiro fez sinal para que ele esperasse só mais um pouco.

_Eu entendo se você não puder, ou não conseguir aceitar, eu vou embora e nunca mais vou aparecer aqui se você quiser, mas eu quero que saiba... Você é como um pai pra mim, você fez coisas por mim que meu pai não pode fazer, sua aprovação é tão importante quanto a dele, se ele ainda pudesse falar o que pensa, o fato é que... Vai doer demais se eu tiver que me afastar de você para poder ficar com o anjo, mas acredite eu farei isso, mesmo que minha família não esteja completa, você vai continuar fazendo parte dela, Bobby... Eu só que... – sentiu os braços do homem passarem por seu ombros.

_Dean você chegou mesmo a pensar que algo assim fosse me decepcionar?

_Eu pensei...

_Por Deus garoto, – garotO, porque sim, ali era o seu Dean, seu filhinho, era tudo o que via agora. – você está feliz, o brilho em seus olhos não me deixa ir contra, eu seria um grandessíssimo filho da puta se fosse contra isso. Acredite, eu não poderia estar mais feliz. – e então o soltou.

_Bobby, o Cas é um homem anjo isso não te incomoda?

_Por que deveria? Ele alguma vez provou ser indigno de qualquer sentimento que você tem por ele? – viu o outro negar com a cabeça. – Então está tudo certo.

Dean sorriu, quase não se contendo no próprio corpo, quando ia dizer que tinha ficado com um medo tremendo dele não aceitar, Sam irrompeu pela porta, as sacolas nas mãos dele foram abandonadas de qualquer jeito na mesinha de centro que já estava repleta de livros.

_Sam?

Dean levantou do sofá junto com Bobby, mas o moreno alto não lhes deu atenção, voltou para fora e os outros dois caçadores o seguiram. Quando Sam se enfiou no carro mais uma vez, dizendo algo com quem quer que estivesse lá dentro, Dean sentiu o coração parar.

E se fosse Castiel? E se ele estivesse ferido?

Correu até lá e Bobby o seguiu, quando chegaram perto, Sam puxou duas pernas esguias para fora, enquanto pegava o tronco do homem. Dean ficou aliviado ao ver que não era calça social e nem o sobretudo habitual do anjo, mas então quem era aquele?

_Sam, quem é ele? – o irmão simplesmente o ignorou enquanto levava quem quer que fosse aquele, para dentro da casa de Bobby.

* * *

_'Castiel.'_ – estava perto, podia sentir. – _'Castiel, você sabe que é errado.'_ – aquela força parecia dominá-lo quase por completo, ele não queria que dominasse, mas não podia evitar. – _'Por que fugiu de nós, Castiel?'_ – a voz tornou a perguntar e o anjo sentiu como se não pudesse esconder nada de quem quer que estivesse falando. – _'Deixou o céu por um humano.' _– a voz condenou e Castiel sentiu-se minúsculo diante dela.

_Castiel! – conseguiu distinguir Balthazar em meio aos outros corpos de luz. – Nos diga o que você fez! Por que o céu está um caos!

_O-O q-ue? – balbuciou, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Sabia que estava no céu, isso tinha certeza, a pergunta era: Em _qual_ céu?

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que to demorando muito pra postar, mas espero que não estejam me odiando por isso... Ta, ta eu não tenho um motivo plausível, mas foi a imaginação, eu juro ó.ò


	10. Cap 9: Um Guerreiro no Céu

**Cap. 09: Um Guerreiro no Céu**

Estava sozinho. Olhou para os lados, mas não havia absolutamente nada ali, era escuro, como se fosse noite o tempo todo. Não tinha sons. Não tinha... Nada.

_'Não consegue nos ver, não é mesmo Castiel?'_ – era a mesma voz, só que parecia triste dessa vez. – _'Não é um humano completo ainda, mas logo vai ser se não voltar para o céu, conosco, Castiel.'_

Queria vê-los, sentia falta de seus irmãos, mas eles pareciam não entender pelo que estava passando, pela confusão que estava sua cabeça, pareciam não entender o que aquele sentimento estava fazendo com tudo o que tinha moldado o anjo em todos aqueles bilhões de anos de existência que tinha.

Pareciam não entender que o caçador o tinha quebrado de todas as formas e o reconstruído depois, de um jeito melhor, fazendo dele uma criatura melhor do que ele sempre fora, transformando-o em algo que fazia com que se sentisse orgulhoso. Alguém melhor do que jamais imaginou que poderia vir a ser.

Dean o moldou, de um modo perfeito. O moldou como um humano.

_Balthazar...

_Tem idéia do que fez conosco? – o anjo perguntou. – Tem idéia das questões que levantou e das dúvidas que está fazendo com que nós tenhamos?

_O-o q-que?

_Ficamos ansiosos agora. – ele finalmente apareceu. – Queremos aprender e sentir coisas que antes não nos importava, antes não fazia diferença que pertencia apenas aos humanos! Castiel... Você... Nos faz querer cair, você sabe que é mais fácil encontrar um anjo caminhando na Terra agora do que no céu? Você sabia que tudo o que você e Dean faziam, a ligação de vocês... É como se... Bem, nós queremos ter isso também.

_Balthaz...

_Nós queremos sentir o calor de um abraço, a vergonha que toma o corpo quando seguramos as mãos, queremos sentir o gosto de um beijo e o que é o carinho intimo entre dois corpos...

_Mas eu não...

_Nós sabemos, mas não vai demorar para acontecer, porque você tem alguém, você tem o caçador.

Queria lhes explicar que não tinha planejado, que tudo o que aconteceu não foi por desejar, queria dizer que tinha simplesmente acontecido, que ele não escolhera se apaixonar por Dean, queria dizer que era a melhor coisa que tinha lhe acontecido em todo esse tempo de existência, mas que não tinha a intenção de fazê-los cair.

Queria lhes dizer que não era assim que tinha que acontecer.

_'Eu vou falar com ele agora.'_ – uma voz calma, mas imponente soou e fez tremer tudo.

Castiel temeu, seus irmãos, as presenças que podia apenas sentir desapareceram imediatamente e só ficou aquela, grande, sufocante que parecia esmagar-lhe apenas por estar ali.

Sentou no chão cinza de concreto, como uma criança que receberia seu castigo, esperou que a voz tornasse a falar, esperou por uma dor insuportável que lhe arrancaria as asas, o impedindo de ter qualquer outro contato com o céu.

_'Você quer deixar o céu?' _– a pergunta foi direta e fez Castiel oscilar, porque não sabia.

_E-eu...

_'Você não parece ter certeza.' _– a voz retrucou. –_ 'Não a mesma certeza de Anna e Anniel quando caíram.'_ – constatou e Castiel sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem, como uma criança pega em uma travessura. – _'Você pretende cair?'_

Castiel limpou a garganta. Queria poder olhar nos olhos de quem quer que estivesse ali, queria explicar o motivo de estar naquele estado, queria fazer ele entender o porque do céu ter perdido sua magia para ele, depois que conheceu o caçador.

_'E então? Você pretende cair? Para ficar com o humano?'_

Não mentiria para si mesmo. Gostava de ser anjo, gostava de ter aquele poder de ajudar os outros, gostava de poder conhecer Dean tão a fundo por causa do poder que tinha, porque só o conhecia assim, porque um dia foi capaz de lhe tocar a alma.

_Ele é... O Dean é especial pra mim.

_'Você gosta dele.'_ – afirmou e Castiel balançou a cabeça. – _'Não foi uma pergunta.'_ – a voz falou, quanto ao anjo ter entendido errado sua afirmação.

_Oh, me desculpe. – e baixou os olhos, as bochechas se tingindo de vermelho.

_'Quero te mostrar algo, Castiel, venha.'_ – chamou e o anjo sentiu a presença se distanciando, levantou-se de onde estava sentado e correu atrás dele.

Tudo a sua volta começou a mudar, uma estrada foi formada e ele tinha certeza que já tinha passado por ali, pelo menos uma vez, ele se lembrava daquele tronco torto que estava no canto da estrada, sabia também que mais adiante teria um bar. Não estava enganado, logo pode ver a placa indicando.

_'Você reconhece não é?'_

_Sim. – respondeu, sem se dar o trabalho de procurar pelo dono da voz, já que não podia vê-lo de qualquer jeito.

'Então, vamos continuar.' – anunciou se afastando mais uma vez, fazendo Castiel segui-lo, mas antes virou novamente seus olhos para o bar e viu o Impala estacionar lá, Sam e Dean saltaram do carro e John saiu logo depois.

Castiel sempre foi o anjo de Dean, conhecia-o por inteiro. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia, foi quando Dean pediu ao pai para ir com ele na caçada, John o tinha magoado muito aquela noite, e mesmo não podendo, Castiel se fez presente para ele, lembrava de ter pagado-lhe uma soda e conversado com ele por algum tempo, até ele levantar da cadeira e dizer que precisava cuidar do irmão.

Baixou os olhos ao lembrar de vê-lo chorando na cama depois, tão pequenino e tão frágil, lembrava daquele sentimento ter lhe invadido, como se o obrigasse a se aproximar e abraçar o menino.

Sorriu levemente, Dean sempre, de alguma forma, lhe despertava sentimentos que não deveria ter, ele sempre lhe moldava.

Seu sorriso morreu quando reconheceu a casa dos Winchester's. Oh, não! Aquela noite novamente?! Engoliu em seco ao passar pela porta, a casa silenciosa, John esparramado no sofá enquanto a TV muda tingia o rosto sereno de várias cores, olhou em direção as escadas e viu Mary passar por ali, em direção ao quarto de Sammuel.

_Por que estamos aqui?

_'Ele cresceu diferente de você, Castiel.'_ – a voz não respondeu sua pergunta. – _'Ele é de uma raça diferente, ele nasceu e passou por estágios que você não passou, você nasceu assim e vai ser desse jeito para sempre até que sua graça pare de pulsar, a vida dele é breve, você sabe que ele não vai renascer._'

_Sim, eu sei, por isso quero ficar com ele enquanto posso.

_'Anjos só amam uma vez, Castiel. E amam de forma diferente dos humanos.'_

_Sim, eu sei.

_'Você acha que ele vai te amar para sempre? Acha que ele vai corresponder seus sentimentos até o fim da existência dele?'_

_Eu...

_'Não me responda agora.'_ – disse, como se desse tempo para o anjo formular sua resposta.

Castiel viu Mary entrar no quarto e tudo acontecer diante de seus olhos. Não podia fazer nada, mais uma vez estava de mãos atadas, sentia o peito apertar ao ver o sofrimento da família mais uma vez. John segurava Sam nos braços e Dean ao seu lado encarava a casa queimando com os lindos olhos verdes marejados.

Queria tanto poder privá-lo daquilo.

_'Ele sofreu e se tornou um homem quebrado, Castiel, não tem como consertar uma alma como a dele.' _– a voz comentou, de uma forma até mesmo triste, constatou.

_Ele não precisa ser consertado. – respondeu, ainda olhando para o menino choroso.

_'Certo.'_ – ouviu um suspiro do ser. –_ 'Quero te mostrar uma outra coisa então.'_

Castiel o seguiu mais uma vez, deixando Dean e a família para trás. Dean não dormira por três dias depois do incêndio, sempre que fechava os olhos, via a casa em chamas, Castiel foi o responsável por sua primeira noite de sono tranqüilo depois da tragédia. Ainda lembrava da canção que tinha resmungado para ele, a fim de fazê-lo dormir.

_Hey Jude. – disse mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um, era a canção preferida de Mary, achou que Dean gostaria de ouvi-la aquela noite. – Na, na na na na na, na na na, hei Jude. – cantarolou lembrando-se da melodia.

Sentiu o olhar do ser em si e parou, talvez não fosse a melhor hora para cantarolar, não quando viu onde estava.

Sabia que era uma realidade alternativa, sabia porque ele próprio estava ali, como humano, tão fraco e errante como Dean era quando o conheceu, totalmente perdido e abalado, sema creditar em mais nada.

_'Quando os anjos caem Castiel, eles perdem suas origens, eles deixam de acreditar.' _– a voz soou triste e embargada, como se a qualquer momento o ser fosse desatar a chorar apenas por ter que falar aquilo em voz alta. – _'Eles se destroem, o livre arbítrio não foi feito para anjos, não para todos, foram feito para humanos, porque eles sabem escolher e pensar por si mesmos... Anjos precisam de direção, de alguém que os coloque no caminho.'_ – um suspiro baixo. – _'Você me entende, filho?'_

_Eu posso dizer que estou tentando... Muito.

Entraram em uma cabana desarrumada e Castiel olhou para todos s lados, podendo ver apenas várias armas, sal e ferro entulhados em um canto, tinha uma cadeira velha de balanço e mesmo que não estivesse tão perto assim, podia ver as iniciais de Bobby Singer gravadas nela.

_O que quer me mostrar aqui?

_'Quando um anjo cai, ele se torna parcialmente humano, perde os poderes é claro, mas ele nunca deixa de ser um anjo, Castiel, você entende isso? Entende que se decidir ficar na Terra, ainda assim não se desligara por completo do céu?'_

_Sim, eu sei.

'_Vou te mostrar o que o amor entre um anjo e um homem faz, o que ele acaba desencadeando._'

O cenário mudou completamente. Não estava mais em nenhuma cabana, nem mesmo na tal realidade alternativa. Olhou para os lados, ao sabia o que devia ver ali.

_'Com atenção, Castiel.'_ – a voz cobrou e ele se forçou a achar algo de anormal.

_Anjos...! – sussurrou espantado.

'Sim, todos eles... Aqui, mas nem todos eles encontraram o que acharam que encontrariam, nem todos estão felizes, mas agora eles não podem mais voltar... Isso é o que o amor de vocês vai desencadear, Castiel.' – não parecia muito feliz em ter que lhe mostrar aquilo. – 'Anjos não foram feitos para ter sentimentos, filho, você entende isso?'

_Sim, mas... – seu olhos azuis banhavam-se nas lagrimas que estava prestes a escorrer-lhe na face. – Eu nunca quis... Eu não quero que algo assim aconteça... Tantos outros caem e...

_'Você é diferente.'_ – disse com convicção. – _'Você nunca foi como os outros, eu agradeço que não seja, mas... O modo como você pode enxergar as coisas, faz com que os outros anjos pensem que também podem.'_

_Eles vão querer cair se eu resolver ficar na Terra? Se eu resolver ficar com o Dean?

_'Eu não sei, talvez não todos, mas alguns sim, alguns vão querer sentir um pouco do que você sente.'_

_Mas isso não é bom?

_'Sentimento não foi feito para anjos por um motivo, Castiel.'_ – a voz não parecia disposta a lhe dizer mais nada.

_Por que? – perguntou, forçando uma resposta. – Me faça entender o porquê de ser negado a nós.

_'Porque quando um anjo desenvolve sentimentos, não é como os humanos, é de uma intensidade maior, você consegue entender o que aconteceria se eles amassem e então se decepcionassem? Você consegue entender que eles desenvolveriam rancor e ódio da humanidade? Consegue vê-los como eu? Porque eu sei que seriam milhares de 'Lucifer's' caminhando sobre a terra e fazendo dela o que bem lhe agradasse.'_

Castiel fechou os olhos, não queria ver, não queria que seus irmãos desenvolvessem aquele tipo de sentimento, temia por eles agora. Antes pensava que todos poderiam viver felizes do modo como gostariam, podiam escolher cair, mas agora via que nem todos poderiam, nem todos tinham pensamentos como os dele.

Suspirou e voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando a cena de homens alados escravizando a humanidade a sua frente.

_Eu te entendo.

_'Obrigado.' _– a voz pareceu aliviada. – _'Antes que me responda aquela pergunta, Castiel, deixe-me lhe mostrar outra coisa.'_ – e o cenário voltou a mudar. –_ 'É o que vai acontecer se sua decisão for ficar aqui conosco, porque se for isso que você decidir, não vai poder descer a terra por um bom tempo.'_

_Quanto tempo? – perguntou curioso, pensando que ainda podia se dar um jeito em tudo.

_'Alguns bilhões de anos.'_ – respondeu e Castiel mordeu os lábios, entrando na cabana.

Era a mesma de antes, exatamente a mesma, tinha certeza. Seus olhos vasculharam o local em busca de algo e se fixou novamente na cadeira de balanço, parecia bem cuidada, mas no canto da sala não havia qualquer tipo de armamento.

_'Pode vê-lo?'_

_Quem?

Então foi como se tivessem tirado o pano que estava lhe tapando a visão. Dean. Era ele lá. Sentado na cadeira, uma expressão sofrida enquanto lágrimas escorriam sem parar por sua face.

_'_Cas? Cas... Eu preciso de você' _– a imagem de Dean implorava, encolhido na cadeira como quando era uma criança. –_ 'Eu preciso mesmo. Volta.'_

_O Dean vai sofrer.

_'Muito. Ele vai implorar sua volta todos os dias.'_ – fez-se uma longa pausa até que o ser continuasse. – _'E você vai ouvi-lo te chamar todos esses dias, até que a existência dele termine.'_

Suspirou e olhou ao redor, a fim de sentir o ser que o acompanhava desde o começo de tudo aquilo, já tinha a resposta para a pergunta dele.

_Ele vai me amar até o fim.

_'Como?'_ – e então lembrou-se da pergunta que tinha feito. – _'Ah!E como sabe disso?'_

_Porque eu sinto. – respondeu. – E me desculpe, mas não é algo que eu possa explicar, não tem como explicar esse sentimento.

_'Acho que está pronto para escolher._' – a voz parecia muito mais perto agora. – _'O céu ou a Terra, se ficar conosco vai voltar a ser o que era, um anjo completo, um guerreiro de Deus... Vai voltar a ser como os outros, Castiel.'_

_Quer que eu volte a ser um anjo? Quer que eu escolha o céu?

_'É o melhor pra você, Castiel.'_ – sentiu falta da voz de Dean lhe chamando apenas de Cas, não sabia porque, mas 'Castiel' parecia grande demais para ele agora, sentia que o tal 'Castiel' que o céu queria de volta, nunca mais poderia voltar, Cas era o que ele era agora, o Cas do Dean. – _'É o melhor para todos.'_ – a voz tornou a voltar.

_Eu não posso. – e balançou negativamente a cabeça, como que para afirmar suas palavras. – Não posso voltar para cá, não é mais o meu lar.

_'Do que está falando? Está dizendo que prefere a Terra?'_

_Não, não prefiro a Terra, é...

_'O humano, você escolhe ele.'_ – suspirou profundamente. – _'Eu não entendo, Castiel, não mesmo.'_

_Eu também não entendo, se quer saber. – e sorriu.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu algo dentro de si, então a voz de Dean ecoou em sua cabeça.

**'Cas... Onde você está? Estou preocupado, precisamos conversar, você sabe! Eu.. Não agüento mais, preciso que você volte, preciso de você aqui... Do meu lado. Eu não quero que você fique no céu, Cas, e eu sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, você é um anjo, mas é que... '** – sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, _sentia_ Dean chorando. – **'Eu preciso mesmo de você Cas, bem você sabe sobre meus sentimentos... Ah... Cas...'** – podia sentir o coração dele batendo rápido. – **'Eu amo você, te quero de volta.'**

A voz do caçador entrou fundo dentro de si e ele sorriu, abriu os olhos e finalmente pode ver a silhueta brilhante que antes não conseguia.

_Eu vou voltar pra Terra, eu vou voltar...

_'Para o caçador. '_ – a silhueta balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Castiel quase pode ouvir um sorriso. – _'Eu entendo agora. Pode ir. '_

_Vou ser um humano agora? – perguntou.

_'Em algum momento no inferno, quando tirou Dean de lá, sua graça se fundiu com a alma dele, pelo menos uma parte dela... Suponho que você vai voltar para lá como um meio-humano, não teríamos como extraí-la do caçador, não vai ser possível, então... '_

_Vou ser humano. – e sorriu, alegre, com certeza os irmão não iriam seguir seu caminho, afinal, eles não gostavam da humanidade em si, achavam que ela limitava.

_'Sim. Parcialmente.'_ – Castiel olhou para os lados, pensando em como sair dali. – _'Obrigado, Castiel.'_

_Pelo que? – perguntou, tornando a voltar para a silhueta brilhante.

_'Me fez lembrar do porque ter criado os humanos.' _– e então sumiu de seus olhos. – _'Segure-se bem em si mesmo, meu filho, a queda não vai doer, mas vai criar cicatrizes que não vão sumir, nunca. '_

Deus! Aquele era Deus e ele entendia o porquê de estar voltando, ele aceitava e... Quase não podia acreditar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu como se seu corpo celestial estivesse de desmaterializando.

Estava voltando pra Terra, estava voltando para Dean.

* * *

**N/a:** A volta do Cas, o desconhecido que Sam ajudou no outro capitulo, Dean ainda transformado em mulher... Só não fiz nada com o Bobby! Uia, quando será que tudo isso vai se ajeitar?! Haha' Até o próximo =**


	11. Cap 10: Reencontros

**Cap. 10: Reencontros**

_Sam! Você... Como você achou ele? – e olhou curioso para o homem que o irmão tinha colocado deitado no sofá.

_Pura sorte! Ou azar dele, talvez. – disse dando de ombros, olhando com atenção para a face angelical de Gabriel. – Hmm... Seria melhor acordá-lo de alguma forma, mas... Eu não sei como fazer isso.

_Deixa ele aí. – Bobby resmungou, dando de ombros e então indo para a cozinha.

Sam suspirou sentando na frente do corpo do arcanjo, vendo como o peito dele subia descia demoradamente, como se descansasse apenas agora em todos aqueles anos. Tinha pena dele, entendia, de certo modo, como ele estava se sentindo.

Quer dizer, pensa bem, sua família em guerra, você amando todos de um modo irracional, sem poder tomar partido em um dos lados. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, não queria estar na pele dele, isso sem falar que tinha certeza absoluta que aquelas constantes pegadinhas e brincadeiras eram só um modo de não ter que pensar e confrontar esse pensamento constante.

_Você acha que quando ele acordar, ele vai me transformar de volta?

_Claro, se não fizer por bem, vai fazer por... – foi de repente.

A luz pareceu se extinguir lá fora e o barulho do trovão fez a casa tremer, um raio cortou o céu quando Sam levantou da cadeira que estava sentado, pronto para sair, quando Dean o puxou e se enfiou em sua frente, chegando a porta mais rápido e saindo para o quintal.

_Mas o que é isso? – Dean tinha os olhos voltados para cima, procurando por algo que Sam não conseguia saber o que era.

O céu começou a se abrir, uma luz intensa e então ele viu algo cair e a marca da mão de Castiel em seu ombro queimou, doeu de um modo que nunca tinha feito antes, como se Castiel estivesse lhe queimando novamente para gravar sua palma ali.

_Cas...? – seus olhos brilharam e de repente sentiu uma dor forte no peito, algo que o sufocava e ele só queria que aquilo passasse, seu ar parecia faltar e ele só não conseguia se manter em pé. – Cas! – colocou a mão sobre o coração e caiu de joelhos na terra.

Sam foi até ele e passou as mãos pelas suas costas.

_Dean? Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Sam perguntava coisas sem parar, mas Dean não parecia ouvi-lo.

O corpo pequeno parecia convulsionar e Sam encarou os olhos esverdeados desfalcados, ele chorava, entre gemidos e soluços repetia o nome 'Cas' sem parar, as lágrimas caiam de maneira tão dolorosa que Sam sentiu o próprio coração apertar.

_Dean? O Cas vai voltar ta bem? Vai ficar tudo bem. – e então olhou para o céu, vendo o dedo do irmão apontar para algo que caia de cima em alta velocidade. – Mas o que...?

Dean se desenroscou dele e entrou no Impala, dando a partida e seguindo em disparada para fora da propriedade de Bobby. Olhava para cima, tentando raciocinar em que área cairia, sabia que era Castiel. Tinha que ser, ele tinha caído, ele tinha deixado o céu. E Dean achava que era um milagre ele ainda estar vivo.

Lembrava de ter rezado para ele.

**'Cas... Onde você está? Estou preocupado, precisamos conversar, você sabe! Eu.. Não agüento mais, preciso que você volte, preciso de você aqui... Do meu lado. Eu não quero que você fique no céu, Cas, e eu sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, você é um anjo, mas é que... '** – lembrava de ter pensado se não era egoísmo seu, pedir para o anjo deixar a família para ficar consigo, mas ainda assim, continuou. – **'Eu preciso mesmo de você Cas, bem você sabe sobre meus sentimentos... Ah... Cas...'** – sentiu o coração quase arrebentar-lhe o peito, estava ansioso. – **'Eu amo você, te quero de volta.'**

Olhou mais uma vez para o feixe de luz que riscava o céu e então sentiu o impacto com o solo balançar o carro. Pisou mais forte no acelerador, o motor roncando enquanto ia mais rápido.

Pôde ver ao longe a cratera que tinha se formado e de repente seu coração se comprimiu ainda mais. Anna perdeu a memória quando caiu do céu, e se Cas tivesse se esquecido de tudo? E se tivesse se esquecido dele? Mordeu os lábios.

_Castiel? – saiu do carro e correu em direção ao homem caído no meio do campo. – Cas! – gritou.

Chegou perto e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta do anjo fizeram o loiro se desesperar. E se ele não estivesse respirando? Fechou os olhos e encostou o ouvido no peito do anjo, pôde ouvir o coração dele bater devagar e isso só ajudou para aumentar seu nervosismo.

_Cas? – suas lágrimas começaram a cair ainda mais, molhando o sobretudo do anjo, ou talvez ex-anjo, Dean ainda não sabia. – Cas, acorda, por favor, eu te amo.

Limpou as lágrimas e levantou o tronco, olhou para cima e o céu havia voltado a clarear, mostrando o sol de minutos antes da queda de Castiel.

_Eu... Eu vou tirar você daqui.

Levantou-se e tentou colocar um dos braços do anjo por seu pescoço, a fim de levantá-lo e levá-lo até o carro, puxou com toda a força que tinha e o máximo que conseguiu foi arrastar um pouco o corpo inerte.

_Arrrgh... Você é... Arrrgh... Pesado! – e desistiu, soltando ele e voltando a se sentar. – Droga de corpo fraco! Antes eu podia te levantar e pegar no colo sem o mínimo de esforço. – e cruzou os braços.

Pegou o celular que estava no bolso e discou o numero de Sam, não demorou pra voz do irmão soar do outro lado.

_Já estamos a caminho, Dean. – disse ele assim que atendeu. – Achou mesmo que ia conseguir colocá-lo no carro?

_Como... Como sabe que eu...?

_Você é meu irmão. – deu de ombros como se o mais velho pudesse vê-lo.

_Hump! Chega rápido e pare de se achar, Sam! – e desligou.

Ficou sentado ao lado dele e sorriu ao pegar nas mãos macias do anjo, estava feliz por tê-lo de volta, embora ainda temesse pela memória dele, mas sabia que podia conquistá-lo novamente se por algum acaso ele não se lembrasse.

_Hey, Cas... Vai ficar tudo bem ta?! Eu vou cuidar de você, não vou deixar nada ruim acontecer.

Abraçou ele e beijou-lhe a palma da mão, sorrindo e passando a boca pela pele branca, levantou o rosto até ficar de cara com ele, encarou as pálpebras e passou a língua pelos lábios antes de encostar a boca na dele.

Pressionou forte contra ele e suspirou, sem descolar-se. Ficou algum tempo assim, até ouviu o motor do carro de Bobby ao longe.

_Seria legal se você acordasse depois de eu te beijar, isso reforçaria a idéia de eu ser o corajoso cavalheiro e você a princesa em perigo. – e riu.

Acenou para o carro de Bobby e logo o velho estacionou ao lado do Impala.

_Então? Quantas vezes tentou levantá-lo e carregá-lo antes de ligar? – Sam perguntou rindo, levantando Castiel sem nenhum esforço e o levanto até o carro amarelo.

_Não, não. – Dean o parou no caminho.

_O que? – e se virou para ele, Castiel ainda em seu colo e Dean sentiu a bochecha arder de ciúmes.

_Coloca no meu carro. – e abriu a porta da frente para Sam colocá-lo no banco do passageiro.

_Está bem. – disse e colocou o anjo de qualquer jeito lá.

_Cuidado! Ele não é um saco de qualquer coisa! – brigou, empurrando Sam e ajeitando o anjo, colocando o cinto de segurança (algo que ele nunca usava e nunca pedia para ninguém usar).

_Uia. – e voltou para o carro amarelo. – Vem logo. Gabriel tinha acabado de abrir os olhos quando sai atrás de você, Bobby ficou para cuidar dele.

_Eu vou indo atrás de você. – e entrou no carro.

Sam sorriu sozinho, Dean estava com ciúmes dele e o anjo, o que era muito ridículo, nunca que ele se interessaria por um moreno de olhos azuis e pele de leite, isso sem falar que era um anjo, não que tivesse algo contra a espécie, mas se fosse se apaixonar por algum ser alado, seria... 'Opa! Nada de pensar nisso Sam Winchester!' repreendeu-se e continuou focado na estrada.

Dividia sua atenção entre a estrada e o moreno deitado no banco ao lado, conteve o ímpeto de colocar a mão em sua testa e verificar se o coração ainda batia, concentrou-se em manter os olhos para frente, olhado para a estrada e somente para ela, para não se distrair.

Sorriu lembrando dos momentos que passou com ele, dos dois ou três beijos que trocaram. Lembrou-se do ciúme que um sentiu do outro quando foram aquela boate, e de como o anjo defendera sua 'honra' na farmácia.

Estava tão entretido em pensamentos que não viu quando o anjo abriu os olhos e encarou-lhe a face, apenas se deu conta disso quando os dedos frios dele passearam por seu rosto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe escondia um pouco da face.

_O que? – e derrapou pela pista, fazendo um circulo na areia com o pneu.

Encarou os olhos dele e quase não pode se conter.

_O-Oi, Cas. – e internamente implorava para ele se lembrar.

_Oi.

Dean suspirou aliviado e fechou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida. Segurou a mão dele que continuava em seu rosto e beijou seus dedos, mordendo os lábios em seguida, como se assim pudesse impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

Castiel sorriu para ele e puxou-o em direção a si.

_Hey, tudo bem... Não precisa chorar Dean. – fechou os olhos, apertando-o mais contra si, o loiro soluçava e agarrava-se nele, como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo. – Tudo bem. – e afagou os cabelos loiros enormes. – Eu senti muito sua falta, sabia?!

_Eu também senti, Cas. Muito. – ele ainda soluçava e os olhos verdes ainda estavam inundados pelas lágrimas.

Dean levantou o rosto e mordeu os lábios, encarando os lábios rachados do anjo.

_Me beija. – pediu.

Castiel sorriu e não demorou a colar os lábios nos dele. Foi calmo, como a brisa fresca em um dia quente de verão. O sentimento inundou seus corpos e não demorou para o loiro dar um jeito de sentar no colo do anjo, as mãos em sua face enquanto continuava lhe beijando com paixão.

Dean meteu a mão por dentro do sobretudo, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais algum movimento ouviu batidas no vidro e Sam e as grandes sobrancelhas arqueadas os encaravam, os olhos do irmão pareciam que iam saltar da orbitas e Dean sentiu que ia entrar em combustão espontânea por causa da vergonha que estava sentindo.

Sam bateu no vidro mais uma vez e Dean saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu do colo do anjo, foi só então que Castiel abaixou o vidro.

_Hmm. Oi, Sam. – estava com vergonha, mas diferente de Dean, seu rosto não estava parecido com um tomate. – Quanto tempo. – e deu um sorrisinho.

_Oi, Cas. – Sam queria sorrir para ele, estava mesmo feliz que ele tinha voltado, mas a cena de Dean no colo do anjo ainda estava atormentando sua mente. – Estou feliz que tenha voltado e que... Esteja bem, muito bem aliás. – e olhou para Dean que usou o cabelo para se esconder.

_Então Sam, vamos indo? – deu a partida no carro.

_Claro, só... Não rodopie o carro outra vez, sim? – se limitou a falar apenas isso e saiu.

Dean sorriu depois que o irmão saiu e então deu um rápido selinho no anjo.

_Senti _muito _sua falta. – e sorriu grande, acelerando e voltando seus olhos para a estrada, Castiel também sorria.

Bobby estava sentado na varanda quando estacionaram. O velho se limitou a acenar para dentro e Sam enfim notou que Gabriel gritava algo como: 'Eu preciso sair!' ou 'Mas o que é essa merda?'ou 'Como eu faço pra sair daqui?'.

_Então ele acordou?

_Quem? Quem acordou? – Castiel se intrometeu chegando mais perto de Sam e Bobby.

Dean correu até eles e por um momento Castiel não escutou o que Sam lhe disse, Dean sorria e enlaçou seu braço quando chegou perto, ainda que suas bochechas estivessem tão vermelhas.

Bobby se limitou a linear os lábios ao ver os dois juntos, não havia se acostumado ainda, mas Dean e Castiel com certeza estavam muito felizes, e isso o deixava feliz também.

_Eu quero sair daqui! – a voz de Gabriel gritou lá de dentro.

_Gabriel? – Castiel reconheceu imediatamente a voz do irmão e se desenroscou de Dean, subindo os degraus e entrando na casa.

Dean fez um muxoxo e Sam cutucou as costelas dele.

_Precisamos conversar, Dean. – disse sério.

_Sim, sim, mas bem... O Cas ele...

_Ele vai conversar com o irmão dele. – disse Sam e antes que Dean o interrompesse, porque o loiro já estava abrindo a boca, continuou. – E eu quero falar com o meu.

Dean fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços, resmungou algo sobre Gabriel ter transformado em mulher o Winchester errado e Sam apenas revirou os olhos, pegando no pulso dele e puxando-o para mais longe da casa.

_O que foi hein, Sammy? O que você quer?

_O que foi aquilo no carro Dean? – viu as bochechas do irmão avermelhar.

_Sam, eu não fico xeretando...

_Eu não tava xeretando, você sabe disso, mas eu fico preocupado, quer dizer... Você é minha irmãzinha. Eu tenho que cuidar de você.

Dean não se deu o trabalho de retrucar o irmão, apenas bufou e afastou o cabelo dos olhos.

_Olha, Sam, eu sei que talvez você não entenda, nem eu mesmo entendo tudo ainda, mas... O Cas é meu, ele faz parte de mim de um jeito que ninguém foi capaz de fazer até agora, ele me completa.

_Você sabe muito bem quem é que ficaria por baixo lá não sabe? Porque você não tem mais um... – e olhou sem querer na direção da calça do irmão.

_Você se preocupa demais, Sam. – e riu. – Você acha mesmo que a gente ia se comer no Impala, no meio da rua onde qualquer carro podia passar a qualquer instante?

_Vendo por esse lado agora, eu me sinto um pouco idiota. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

_Se for pra acontecer Sam, eu vou me cuidar ta?! E vai dar tudo certo e vai ser perfeito. Você acha mesmo que teria alguma chance do Cas me machucar ou magoar?

_Talvez sem intenção, Dean. – disse, tentando não montar uma imagem do irmão e do anjo na cabeça. – Já pensou no fato dos irmãos dele não aceitarem isso? Quer dizer, você sabe muito bem que eu e Bobby vamos te apoiar, você mais do que todo mundo nessa família merece ser feliz, mas a família do Cas é diferente, você bem sabe.

Dean ficou pensativo.

_Vamos falar com ele, ver o que aconteceu lá em cima. Vem. – e puxou o irmão para a casa de novo.

_Dean. – tentou contê-lo, mas o loiro com a cabeleira esvoaçante não estava prestando atenção em si e continuava andando.

Entraram em silêncio, o que para Sam foi uma surpresa já que previa que o irmão entraria gritando porque diabos o anjo tinha demorado tanto e o que fariam sobre a relação deles.

_... Todos eles Gabriel, todos estavam apontando para mim, me fazendo sentir pior do que já me senti em toda minha existência. Me disseram que era minha culpa, que eu estava plantando duvidas e desejos em seus seres... Disseram que estavam pensando em cair e deixar o céu a fim de sentir... O que eu e Dean compartilhamos.

Gabriel revirou os olhos, visivelmente entediado.

_Castiel tem uma razão para eu ter transformado Dean em uma garota e não o irmão dele.

_E qual a razão? Pensei que fosse apenas para lhe fazer te respeitar.

_Acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de fazer isso?

_O Dean...

_Parem de falar de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui! – disse cruzando os braços com raiva.

Gabriel revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Encarou Dean e então sorriu grandemente, como se soubesse algo que mais ninguém ali soubesse, fazendo o loiro arquear as sobrancelhas.

_Hmm. Dean, Dean, Dean. – e levantou do sofá onde estava sentado. Castiel fizera a gentileza de lhe libertar dos selos enochianos usados para lhe prender. – Você está quase lá, com isso de aceitação. – e apontou para o corpo feminino do loiro.

_Ah, seu bastardo! – Dean teria rachado Gabriel no meio se Sam não tivesse segurado o frágil corpo dele. – Quando eu te pegar, você...

_Tem... Tem uma coisa que eu não te contei irmão. – Castiel falou cortando a discussão, olhando na direção dos três e eles se voltaram para o moreno.

_E o que é? – o arcanjo perguntou impaciente.

_O Pai estava lá. – disse baixinho. – Ele falou comigo.

_O que? Você viu Deus lá em cima? – Gabriel sorriu ao perguntar, sentindo o coração palpitar.

_Sim, Ele está de volta, irmão. – respondeu. – Papai voltou pra casa. – e viu os olhos de Gabriel encherem-se de lágrimas.

O Pai acabaria com toda aquela guerra. O Pai faria com que o céu voltasse a ser um lar novamente para todos os seres alados.

* * *

**N/a:** Olha só o que eu achei: http:**/theangeloflord**.tumblr**.com**/post/**523 97769779 (tirem os **, caso tenha algum erro, mandem uma PM que eu passo o link), é o post que eu me inspirei pra fazer a fic, eu finalmente consegui achar de novo *O*

**N/a²:** Obrigada pelos review's, desculpem a demora, prometo não sumir por muito tempo de novo =D Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas eu estava dando uma olhada no Face e vi em uma fã Page que a Danneel postou no twitter que a Princess Ackles nasceu no dia 30 de Maio, então, parabéns para o Papai Jensen.

O nome da bebê é Justice **Jay** Ackles! (meio impossível não pensar em Padackles – admito).


	12. Cap 11: Obrigado Gabriel

**Cap. 11: Obrigado Gabriel**

Gabriel ainda olhava o rosto de Castiel, quase sem acreditar. Seu Pai tinha voltado, ele não tinha os abandonado a própria sorte, ele ainda os amava, mesmo com suas arrogâncias, Deus ainda estava com eles.

Mordeu os lábios e então deu um sorriso, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas de alegria que se formaram e então Gabriel abraçou o irmão, rindo como uma criança, ele sabia que se não estivesse em um corpo humano provavelmente sua graça deixaria todos cegos.

_Ele voltou Cas, ele voltou! – e riu, apertando-o ainda mais, ouvindo ele rir baixinho de sua alegria. – Ele voltou. – e fechou bem os olhos, impedindo-se de chorar na frente de todos ali.

Soltaram-se e Gabriel ia saindo para a varanda.

_Onde você vai? – foi Sam quem perguntou e o arcanjo notou o tom de quase desespero que ele tinha empregado a pergunta.

Sorriu para ele e viu o desconforto que implicou, pois o moreno se firmou melhor, encostando se na parede e tentando parecer que não se importava, embora o pé sacudisse sem parar, mesmo que imperceptivelmente. Gabriel teve vontade de ir até ele e dizer que ficaria se ele pedisse, mas a vontade de ver seu pai, de se reconciliar com os irmãos era mais forte.

_Eu vou para o céu. – disse e viu Sam arregalar os olhos. – Meu Pai está lá.

_Hey, você não pode ir ainda! Tem que me fazer voltar ao normal. – Dean interrompeu, o loiro tinha os braços cruzados e encarava Gabriel com raiva.

_O Cas sabe como fazer isso. – retrucou, dando de ombros e riu para ele.

_O que? – todos na sala olharam para Castiel e Dean já estava a ponto de xingá-lo, quando o anjo se adiantou.

_Não, Gabriel, eu não sei. Foi você quem o transformou, eu não posso reverter isso e...

_Faça amor com ele. – disse e sorriu.

Dean sentiu o mundo girar e sabia que suas bochechas explodiriam a qualquer momento, tão quentes que estavam. Sam e Bobby tinham a cara fechada e Castiel arregalara os dois olhos, como se aquilo que Gabriel tinha dito fosse um absurdo.

_O que? – o arcanjo deu de ombros. – Vocês iam fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Eu só dei uma forcinha, vai me dizer que se eu não tivesse transformado Dean em mulher algum dos dois teria coragem de falar que se amam desde o momento em que os olhos se cruzaram?

Castiel olhou de Dean para Sam e então para Gabriel e de volta para Dean. Bobby fechou os olhos, resmungando algo sobre os anjos serem uns idiotas imbecis e sentou no braço do sofá velho. Sam olhou para Gabriel e o arcanjo sabia que se ele pudesse estaria lhe enchendo de bofetadas agora.

_Olha só, não vamos fazer isso. – Castiel tomou partido. – Você vai fazer Dean voltar ao normal agora e...

_Quem vai me obrigar? – o arcanjo arrumou a postura e Castiel podia vê-lo abrir as asas invisíveis, como se as estivesse exibindo para começar uma batalha.

Se ainda fosse um anjo completa, confrontaria Gabriel, exibindo suas asas também, mas apenas relaxou os músculos e olhou fundo nos olhos do irmão.

_Gabriel... Você não pode mudar essas coisas, não pode impor esse tipo de...

_Tudo bem. – Sam quase engasgou ao ouvir o irmão dizer aquilo. Todos aqueles olhos lhe encarando deixaram Dean desconfortável. – O que foi? – e deu de ombros.

_Dean, você não precisa fazer isso só por causa dos caprichos de Gabriel, eu posso...

_Mas eu quero Cas. – e corou violentamente, vendo o arcanjo dar uma risadinha safada.

_Dean! – Sam e Bobby disseram em uníssono.

_Você... Você q-quer? – a voz de Castiel saiu quebrada e ele tinha os grandes olhos focados em sua face.

_Não me faça repetir está bem? – e voltou a irritação em sua voz e ninguém sabia o que dizer ali.

_Bem... Você são gente boa, mas eu preciso ir. – o arcanjo voltou a falar.

_Espera... – Sam deu alguns passos para frente e então baixou o tom de voz. – Eu preciso falar com você.

Bobby, Dean e Castiel olharam para os dois sem entender, Sam nunca tinha ido muito com a cara do arcanjo, Dean sabia disso e agora estava pedindo para fala com ele? Sobre o que? Não deu muita atenção, estava mais preocupado em saber como fariam 'aquilo' para que voltasse a ser homem.

Sentiu as bochechas arderem e antes que qualquer um falasse mais alguma coisa, pegou na mão de Castiel e o arrastou para fora, resmungando para todos que estaria de volta e era para Sam esperá-lo ali na casa de Bobby.

Sam não respondeu, Bobby girou os olhos tentando fazer sua mente não reproduzir imagens de Dean e Castiel juntos, Gabriel deu um risinho, piscando para Castiel em seguida, fazendo o irmão avermelhar e abaixar a cabeça, seguindo Dean.

Bobby disse algo sobre ir arrumar alguns carros na parte de trás da casa e deixou Sam sozinho com Gabriel.

_Então...? – o arcanjo ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando Sam falar o porque de ter pedido para falar com ele.

_Vai mesmo embora? Lá, com seu Pai, não é?

Gabriel olhou para Sam e sorriu, gostava dele, mais do que de qualquer outro humano ou anjo. Isso lhe assustava um pouco.

_Sim, eu vou. – e pegou em suas mãos, vendo Sam Winchester tremer um pouco. – Obrigado Sam, eu não tive como te agradecer antes, mas saiba que se você não estivesse lá eu teria morrido com certeza.

_Não foi nada.

_Foi sim, você sabe que foi. – e se aproximou mais dele.

Sam tinha encontrado Gabriel um pouco depois de se afastar do ferro velho de Bobby. O arcanjo estava lutando contra alguns demônios e, por incrível que pareça, estava perdendo. Sam o ajudou com os seres demoníacos enviados por Lúcifer a fim de trazê-lo para seu lado. O moreno entendeu o porque de Gabriel estar perdendo quando soube que eram caçadores, quando esse tipo de demônio pegava o rastro de alguém, era difícil escapar.

Tinha acabado com todos eles usando a faca que era de Rubi, mas quando se virou para o arcanjo, já prevendo que ele iria simplesmente desaparecer, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo escorregar pela parede e sentar no chão, estava fraco.

_Gabriel?

_Minha graça. – ele disse ofegante.

_Se alimentaram dela? – e viu o outro acenar que sim.

O arcanjo desmaiou antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa e Sam foi obrigado (mesmo que relutasse consigo internamente) a ajudá-lo. Pegou o mais baixo no colo e ele não pesava tanto quanto achou que pesaria, sentia-se limpo só por tocar nele. Era de alguma forma estranho, mas... Gostou de ajudá-lo, o entendia, não sabia como, mas entendia.

Quando o arcanjo acordou, ainda no carro, Sam deixou que ele tocasse sua alma a fim de restaurar a graça, sentiu as mãos de Gabriel entrar em seu peito e se contorceu de dor, mas agüentou bem.

Depois de tirar as mãos de seu corpo o arcanjo tinha lhe encarado com aqueles olhos que deixavam Sam desconfortável, ele havia chegado mais perto e o caçador sabia que devia recuar, mas não o fez. Sentiu os lábios dele se colar nos seus, a barba por fazer raspando em seu queixo, fazendo cócegas e um arrepio engraçado percorrer sua coluna.

_Eu vou voltar para cá, Sam. – a voz de Gabriel o tirou de seus devaneios e Sam olhou em seus olhos.

_Eu não estou pedindo nada. – retrucou, sem dar o braço a torcer.

_Eu quero voltar. – ele disse e Sam quis sorrir, mas se conteve. – Você... Vai me esperar?

_Por quê? Eu deveria? Porque nós não temos nada e você sabe, eu não estou cobrando...

Gabriel sorriu e Sam queria que ele não fosse.

_Nos beijamos. Anjos não beijam qualquer um por aí, ainda mais um arcanjo como eu. – viu Sam revirar os olhos. – Eu estou falando sério, Sam.

_Sim. – se deu por vencido.

_Sim o quê?

_Vou esperar você. – sussurrou e deu um risinho.

_Eu prometo pra você que eu volto está bem? – Sam fez que sim com a cabeça. – Só quero ver meu Pai e ajudá-lo, então eu volto pra cá. Pra você.

O caçador não queria que seu coração batesse tão depressa quando Gabriel falara aquilo, mas parecia impossível não ter um ataque cardíaco quando o outro estava por perto, e ele nem ao menos sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, não sabia em que ponto de tudo aquilo tinha olhado de um jeito diferente para o brincalhão. Só... Tinha acontecido.

_Ok. – concordou e viu ele sumir de sua frente.

Suspirou olhando os carros empilhados. Gabriel prometera que estaria de volta, agora teria de cumprir, ou Sam iria até o céu buscá-lo. Sorriu com o pensamento.

_Tem mesmo certeza disso, certo?

Dean sorriu do nervosismo de Castiel, colocou sua mão em cima da dele e fez um carinho. Pelo menos daquela vez tinha conseguido algo bom das brincadeiras de Gabriel.

_Tenho, Cas. – respondeu, mas então sentiu medo. – Você não? – e virou os olhos para o rosto dele, parando o Impala no meio do nada.

O anjo sorriu para ele, passando os dedos pela face delicada.

_Eu... Só não quero machucar você. – disse e então puxou a mão para si novamente, como se apenas com aquele contato ele pudesse quebrar Dean.

_Não se preocupe com isso. – o caçador riu divertido, voltando a olhar para frente, ligando o carro. – Eu não sou uma boneca.

Castiel sentiu as pernas cederem quando finalmente pararam. Estava nervoso. Muito. Queria que fosse especial para Dean e não sabia se ia fazer tudo certo. Respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios, foi quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua face. Dean sorriu, de um jeito que Castiel sentiu que seu explodiria. Sorriu de volta e tentou parecer confiante.

O loiro lhe beijou de leve e o puxou para fora do carro. Entrou no motel e pediu um quarto para a moça que estava ali e ela lhe deu uma chave, indicando o corredor, explicando que o quarto ficava do lado esquerdo. Dean assentiu e pegou na mão do anjo, o puxando para dentro.

_Dean... Você não precisa fazer isso só para voltar ao normal, podemos esperar, você sabe.

_Eu não quero esperar, Cas. – se aproximou dele, passando a mão pelo peitoral do anjo, beijou seus lábios enquanto tirava o sobretudo e o jogava no chão. – Eu quero você. – e tirou o paletó do anjo, afrouxou a gravata azul e abriu os botões da camisa que ele usava. – Quero você hoje. – despiu a parte de cima dele e desabotoou a calça social, puxando o zíper para baixo, vendo o anjo tremer levemente. – Quero você agora. – disse bem perto do ouvido dele, enfiando a mão para dentro da cueca, fazendo o anjo engasgar.

_Eu não quero machucar você, Dean... – disse com dificuldade.

_Não vai. – retrucou, puxando-o mais para perto, se colando nele. – Eu ainda sou o mesmo.

_Mas... Eu tenho a impressão de que se eu pegar em você, te apertar demais... Você vai quebrar.

Dean abriu os olhos e encarou o anjo. Sorriu meio abobalhado, nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes. Pegou as mãos dele e colocou em seu corpo, fez com o anjo o apalpasse em todos os lugares possíveis.

_Eu não vou quebrar... Porque é você, Cas. – disse. – Feche os olhos. – e o anjo obedeceu, se entregando.

O caçador podia fazer com ele o que quisesse, não importava em que corpo estivesse, ainda assim, teria o poder de fazer o quisesse, porque Dean era... Continuava sendo Dean. Escorregou a mão pela pele branca sardenta, era macia, era boa de tocar, delicada. Abaixou-se um pouco para poder beijar os ombros dele, já que assim que tinham entrado no quarto Dean tinha arrancado a camiseta que usava.

_Cas... – Dean gemeu, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás.

_O que foi? – o anjo parou, pensando ter feito algo errado.

Dean olhou para ele e sorriu, completamente entregue.

_Continua. – disse e o anjo obedeceu.

Desceu a boca por seu braço, segurando a cintura dele. Voltou a beijar o pescoço, descendo para os seios, beijando-os e passando a língua por eles. Dean mordia os lábios, ronronando e gemendo baixinho. Tirou as calças que vestia e enlaçou o quadril de Castiel com as pernas, tentando sentir mais, querendo mais.

O anjo foi aos tropeços até a cama e deitou Dean lá. O loiro olhou fundo em seus olhos e o beijou de leve, guardando em sua mente aquela imagem, queria lembrar daquilo para sempre.

Dean lhe tirou a calça e a cueca também, beijou seus músculos, e Castiel pensou que ia morrer quando o loiro o chupou forte. A boca dele em seu corpo o fazia queimar e Castiel pensou que talvez não sobreviveria a isso.

Fez o mesmo com ele, o beijou acariciou, apertou. Dean pediu para que ele se deitasse e o anjo obedeceu, viu quando o caçador encapou seu pênis com uma coisa que escorregava e lhe apertava um pouco, estava ficando um pouco desconfortável e ergueu o tronco para vê-lo.

_Dean... – e os olhos dele se voltaram para sua face. – O que é isso?

_É uma camisinha, Cas.

_E... E por que está colocando isso aí? Aperta um pouco.

_É sexo segura, sabe. – respondeu. – E eu... Não sabia qual era o seu tamanho, se soubesse teria comprado um pouco maior. – disse corando.

Dean fez Castiel deitar novamente e sentou-se em cima dele. Controlou a respiração e falou para o anjo não se mexer, até ele dizer que podia e Castiel acenou que sim com a cabeça. Mordeu os lábios enquanto guiava o pênis do anjo para dentro de seus corpo. Doía, Deus, com doía.

_Hmmmp. – gemeu e sentiu os lábios de Castiel beijar sua testa, suas bochechas e então sua boca. – Está doendo, Cas. – disse, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

_Eu posso tirar e...

_Não. – disse de repente e se forçou para baixo, fazendo o anjo entrar quase inteiro. – Eu... Agüento. – e ofegou.

Abraçou-o e pediu para que ele se movimentasse devagar, ensinando-o como se fazia, para cima e para baixo. Não demorou para o anjo pegar o ritmo. Mudaram de posição algumas vezes e Dean disse ao anjo que gostou mais quando ficava de quatro e o anjo concordou.

Dean nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto prazer, o anjo o estocava rápido agora, algumas vezes era forte demais, mas Dean ainda assim estava aproveitando. Perdeu as contas de quantos orgasmos teve depois do segundo, porque tudo girava e estava desfalcado e era simplesmente bom demais, de um jeito que ele nunca pensou que seria.

Castiel rosnou no ouvido de Dean e tremeu, e o caçador soube que tinha feito ele sentir tanto prazer quanto o anjo o estava fazendo sentir. Saiu de dentro de seu corpo e o loiro sentiu-se vazio de repente. O moreno deitou, puxando o outro e Dean beijou o peitoral dele.

_E então? Voltei a ser bonitão? – perguntou rindo, mas sabia que não por causa da voz ainda aguda.

Castiel olhou para ele e afastou o cabelo de seu rosto.

_Dean, eu não vou me importar se você não voltar a ser homem. – disse e Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer... Sabe? Contanto que a gente esteja junto, eu não me importo com mais nada.

O caçador sorriu para ele.

_Eu também Cas. – e sorriu, beijando os lábios dele mais uma vez.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo relaxar. Dormiu agarrado a ele, com Castiel passando a mão em seus cabelos, até que também caísse no sono. Quando acordou, esticou os músculos e balançou a cabeça. Olhou para o lado e ao invés de estar aconchegado no peito de Castiel, era ele quem dormia com a cabeça apoiada no seu peitoral e... Peraí! Peitoral?!

Sorriu gigante quando passou a mão na cabeça e não tinha mais aquele cabelão, não tinha mais braços finos e uma cinturinha, riu e então cutucou Castiel, mas o anjo simplesmente não acordava. Ele ficava tão lindo daquele jeito.

Beijou os lábios dele, sentindo a respiração calma bater de leve em seus rosto.

_Cas... Cas... Acorda! – sorriu ao ver os olhos do anjo se abrirem. – Olha! Sou eu. – e riu mais ainda, feliz.

_Hum? – Castiel esfregou os olhos e então os focou no rosto de Dean.

Sentiu o coração bater forte. Dean estava de volta, os cabelos curtos em estilo militar, o peitoral largo e cheio de pontinhos dourados, os braços fortes com a forma de sua mão no ombro, desceu os olhos para o abdômen e então avermelhou ao ver a protuberância que se fazia onde na noite anterior não tinha nada.

Dean reparou no olhar do anjo e sorriu grande.

_Cas, seu safado! – o anjo avermelhou ainda mais ao ver que tinha sido pego olhando.

_Descul... – Dean o beijou antes que pudesse terminar.

Deitou-se novamente e trouxe o loiro junto, tocando os músculos dele, sentindo o calor da pele. Era aquele Dean que amava, com aquele corpo, com aquela mente, foi por ele que se apaixonou, desde o começo.

_Eu te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido dele e sentiu a risada dele em seu pescoço.

Fizeram amor mais uma vez, e mais uma, e mais uma e ainda mais outra. Estavam felizes, estavam juntos. Só não queriam ter que se afastar agora, quando tudo já estava bem e resolvido.

_Eu amo você também. – Dean falou e então puxou-o mais para perto, o encaixando em seu peito, acalmando-se internamente. Estavam juntos, _finalmente_.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que o lemon (foi estranho escrevê-lo) não ficou lá essas coisas, mas né?! Então, sobre Sabriel (haha' eu amo) depois que consegui imaginá-los juntos não consigo parar mais, por isso que os coloquei juntos aqui.

**N/a²:** O próximo capitulo vai ser o final, eu sei, eu estou chorando também, eu adorava escrever essa fic, mas não fiquem triste, eu vou colocar um bônus depois do próximo, presente pra spnbluecats, já que ela me deu uma idéia no mínimo tentadora *O*

Então até o próximo, beijos da Jen.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Felizes Para Sempre**

Entraram no Impala e Dean ligou o carro, indo o mais devagar que podia, apreciando a companhia do anjo. Castiel tinha o rosto afogueado e, assim como Dean, sorria sem parar. Não era como se conseguissem controlar os risos que saiam aleatórios, quase como se ainda estivessem anestesiados.

Demoraram mais do que o normal para levantar, e foi até uma surpresa para o anjo que pudesse dormir, isso significava que já tinha virado meio-humano, mas ele nem ao menos se importava. Dean notava coisas simples que antes passavam sem que percebesse. Como o fato de ser tão bom ser despertado pelos raios do sol passando de leve pela janela, ou como era bom ter a cabeça do anjo em seu peito enquanto o escutava ressonar baixinho, ou de como adorava a expressão de leveza que ele tinha no semblante enquanto dormia. Depois descobriu que adorava mais o sorriso dele.

Mordeu os lábios e quando foi trocar de marcha, pegou nas mãos do anjo, que estava entretido com a paisagem lá fora. Viu o rosto dele se virar em sua direção e ele então sorrir, daquele jeito que fazia o caçador se sentir fora do corpo, de tanta felicidade.

Lembrou de quando viu o anjo pela primeira vez, quando a voz rouca dele se fez ouvir pela primeira vez, quando ele arrumou a postura e mostrou suas asas, mais do que nunca ficou feliz por aquele encontro, ficou feliz por toda aquela bagunça que era sua vida.

Pelo menos agora, não teriam mais que se preocupar em manter o mundo a salvo, já que Deus estava de volta, como Castiel tinha dito, ele e Sam eram pecinhas fora do tabuleiro, o Todo-Poderoso com certeza resolveria o problema dos anjos com Lúcifer, era Pai deles afinal. Isso fez com que pensasse em algo que lhe deu medo.

_Hm, Cas?

_Sim? – o anjo virou para ele sorrindo e Dean não pode evitar sorrir de volta, estava se sentindo meio idiota, mas era gostoso se sentir daquele jeito.

Voltou seus olhos para a estrada e o anjo arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao vê-lo diminuir a velocidade e guiar o carro para o canto da estrada. Dean suspirou fundo, as duas mãos apertavam tão forte o volante que faziam as dobras dos dedos amarelarem.

_Dean...? Algum problema?

_Cas... – se voltou pra ele e os olhos verdes encheram-se de água.

_Ei, o que foi? – sabia o que podia ser, mas não acreditava realmente que Dean tinha aquele tipo de desconfiança.

_Cas, será que... Sabe? Algum dia Deus vai te chamar... De volta pro céu? – mordeu os lábios e colocou a mão no rosto do anjo. – Eu não vou suportar se isso acontecer... Não mesmo Cas, não dá mais pra viver sem você.

Castiel sorriu e Dean fechou a cara, tirando a mão de seu rosto e voltou a segurar o volante, dando a partida.

_Você me faz sentir um idiota, Cas, obrigado. – disse, aborrecido.

Castiel se concentrou no freio e então o carro parou. Dean olhou para ele e o anjo só deu de ombros, como se dissesse que tinha que fazer isso, ou ele não pararia se pedisse. Pegou a mão dele, beijando as dobras de seus dedos, olhou para ele com carinho e sorriu.

_Dean... Eu não vou voltar. – disse e viu o caçador, piscar várias vezes, mordendo os lábios, como se não acreditasse totalmente. – Eu-não-vou-voltar. – disse pausadamente, chegando mais perto e beijando de leve os lábios dele.

_Eu tenho medo, Cas, Ele pode, de repente...

_Não, Deus me disse que eu vou ficar na Terra, vou viver e morrer como um humano, Dean... Eu vou ficar com você, até nós morrermos e então irmos para o céu. Juntos.

O caçador olhou pra ele e fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se aceitasse o que ele estava falando.

_Tudo bem, então. – fungou e passou os dedos pelos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas que não queria deixar cair.

Voltou a dirigir, o peito mais leve por ter tirado aquilo do pensamento. Chegaram mais rápido do que Dean pretendia e o loiro sorriu ao ver Bobby sair da cadeira de balanço que tinha na varanda, apenas para encontrá-los.

_Puxa, pensei que nunca mais voltariam!

Castiel saiu do carro e depois Dean, Bobby veio até ele e o abraçou, rindo e cochichando em seu ouvido, Castiel escutou e sorriu. 'Deu certo hein? Quem diria Dean, você e o anjo!' o caçador avermelhou, mas logo tratou de desfazer seu embaraço.

_Cadê o Sam, Boby?

_Lá atrás, olhando o céu. De novo. – e apontou para trás da casa.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se indagasse silenciosamente o que o irmão estava fazendo lá, mas Bobby respondeu dando de ombros, deixando claro que não fazia a mínima idéia.

_Vem, vamos entrar e beber uma cerveja. – convidou, depois completou baixinho. – Afinal por que demoraram tanto? Três dias... Sério?

_Que é? – Dean encolheu os ombros, dando a entender que não falaria nada. Mesmo.

_Tá bom.

Bobby entrou, chamando-os para virem juntos. Dean deu os primeiros passos para subir a escada para a varanda, mas a mão de Castiel segurou seu braço e o loiro virou para ele, sorrindo.

_Que foi? – perguntou, se perdendo nos olhos do anjo. Como o amava.

_Eu vou falar com o Sam e já venho tá bem?

_Hmm, ta. – e deu de ombros, como se realmente não se importasse. – Vai fazer uma média com ele? Porque realmente não precisa e...

_O que quer dizer?

_Você nunca vai entender não é? – riu feliz. – Tudo bem, Cas, vai lá. – deu as costas ao ouvir Bobby chamá-lo mais uma vez, entrando na casa, jogando um beijo para o anjo antes de fazer isso.

Castiel tirou o sobretudo e o paletó, afrouxou a gravata e então deu a volta na casa. Encontrou o mais novo dos Winchester's sentado em cima de uma carcaça de um carro. Folheando o que quer que fosse aquilo que estava lendo. Demorou algum tempo para que Sam finalmente levantasse os olhos para si.

_Já voltaram? – foi o que perguntou e Castiel sorriu.

_Você parece... Desapontado. – disse enquanto se aproximava. – Deveríamos demorar mais? – e viu Sam dar de ombros sorrindo.

_Bem, tenho certeza que você deve ter insistido para voltar, teve que convencê-lo não é?

_Você o conhece bem. – Castiel sorriu, lembrando que Dean insistira para ficarem até o fim de semana, mas ele queria voltar logo para tranqüilizar Sam e Bobby. – Você tem razão sobre isso.

Sam sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro.

_Dean... Ele é... Previsível pra mim. – olhou pro céu mais uma vez e Castiel notou.

_Hmm, talvez eu esteja sendo… Como se diz? Enxerido demais... É só que eu reparei que você... – e apontou, dando a entender que tinha algo errado.

_Puxa, você não deixa escapar nada hein? – viu o anjo sorrir. – Eu estive conversando com... Bem, sabe, uma pessoa e estou esperando essa pessoa voltar... Ele prometeu. – completou baixinho.

_Gabriel. – disse e Sam arregalou os olhos, como se seu segredo mais intimo tivesse sido descoberto. – Eu sei. Conheço ele como você conhece seu irmão, porque ele é meu irmão.

_Vê algum brilho nos olhos dele, assim como consigo ver nos olhos do meu irmão quando vocês estão juntos? – Sam perguntou e Castiel deu um risinho.

_Não. – Sam abaixou a cabeça, e Castiel continuou. – Mas sinto a aura dele pulsar tão forte que qualquer ser sensitivo que esteja por perto pode perceber que ele decididamente pretende ficar aqui na Terra pra ficar perto de você.

_Como assim?

_A aura do meu irmão, pulsa quase que compativelmente com sua alma. – disse, escorando-se no carro. – Sabe, ouvi os japoneses dizerem algo como um laço vermelho que...

_Une duas almas. – Sam completou.

_Sim, bem é basicamente isso, só que é mais forte com a gente. Sabe? Entre anjos e homens. É impossível de se romper.

_Então eu e Gabriel...

_Assim como eu e o Dean. – o anjo sorriu para ele.

Sam franziu o cenho, pensando que isso explicava o modo como caíra de amores por ele quase imediatamente. Isso o fez se perguntar internamente se Dean amou Castiel desde o primeiro olhar e se Castiel amou seu irmão imediatamente.

_Sim.

_O que? – levantou as sobrancelhas e viu o anjo arrumar a postura.

_Amei seu irmão desde o primeiro olhar, só não sabia que era essa a palavra que usavam.

_Ah, ainda pode ler mentes?

_Desculpe, às vezes ouço sem querer, não é algo que eu controle, só... Vem.

_Tudo bem. – Sam disse, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa viu o loiro abrir a porta da cozinha que dava para os fundos do ferro-velho, que era onde estavam.

_Cas! Você disse que não ia demorar.

_Oi, Dean, como vai? Eu não o vejo há quase quatro dias, mas acho que você não está se importando com o fato do seu irmãozinho estar aqui não é?

_Qual é, Sam? Você já é bem grandinho. – mas sorriu, vindo até eles e abraçando forte o irmão, o adorava, amava, Sam nunca seria grande o suficiente para si. – Claro que senti falta!

Castiel sorriu vendo-os ali, mas logo todos entraram e Bobby ironizou sobre Sam ter entrado, já que o mais novo não abandonava mais a parte de trás da casa, se alguém queria encontrar Sam ultimamente era só ir até a carcaça de um Ford Torino que tinha lá atrás, era onde ele ficava agora.

Sam ignorou.

Sentaram-se todos, Dean ao lado de Castiel não parava de sorrir um segundo sequer e Sam não se lembrava da ultima vez que tinha visto Dean tão feliz como estava agora.

_Hm, Dean, eu e Sam estávamos conversando depois que vocês saíram e vai ser natural vocês dois quererem ficar juntos então, resolvemos que pelo menos nesses primeiros meses, Sam vai caçar comigo e... Você com o Castiel.

_É, Dean, eu não estou a fim de ficar dividindo quarto de motéis com vocês. – disse. – Sem ofensa. – viu o irmão olhar para Castiel e o anjo arquear as sobrancelhas. – Só queremos que tenham privacidade, mas vamos ligar um para o outro toda noite e dia, ou se aparecer algum problema, e podemos nos encontrar no fim de semana aqui no ferro velho.

_Tá. – Dean deu de ombros, estava tenda a mesma idéia, mas não sabia como dizer ao irmão.

_E como eu bem te conheço, sei que não vai deixar o Cas dormir e com certeza eu também não conseguiria por causa dos sons e...

_Chega, Sam. – Bobby resmungou e Dean fez careta para o irmão.

Já eram quase 7 da noite quando Bobby disse que ia fazer algo para comerem. Dean e Castiel assistiam qualquer coisa na TV discutindo aleatoriamente as falas e cochichando de vez em quando, roçando as mãos e Dean logo estava com a cabeça no colo do anjo, com o moreno espetando-lhe os cabelos.

Sam sorriu com a imagem e não pode deixar de pensar em Gabriel. Suspirou fundo e sem que qualquer um dos outros percebesse, saiu para a varanda.

Sentou na cadeira de Bobby e pensou que com certeza tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com eles era loucura. Primeiro Dean tinha sido transformado em mulher, então admitiu seus sentimentos pelo seu anjo protetor, então eles quiseram pegar Gabriel e Castiel sumiu, depois Castiel voltou e Sam achou Gabriel, e Dean e Castiel transaram! Credo! Definitivamente não queria pensar em Dean fazendo sexo, com ninguém.

Agora, ele estava apaixonado por Gabriel, isso era o mais estranho de tudo, mesmo depois de Castiel ter dito que ele e o irmão estavam 'ligados'. Fechou os olhos e viu o anjo se materializar em sua mente, o sorriso sádico, os cabelos que pareciam flutuar no vento, os olhos que sempre mostravam a Sam o que ele realmente pensava.

Começou a cantarolar alguma musica qualquer, quando estava realmente empolgado sentiu mãos apertarem seu ombro e levou um susto enorme ao se virar para trás e ver Gabriel lá, sorrindo de um jeito que Sam sabia que era só para ele.

_Gabriel?

_Oi, Sam. – e deu a volta, ficando na frente dele. – Eu não disse que voltava pra você?!

_Vai ficar aqui agora? – levantou-se e Gabriel foi obrigado a levantar a cabeça para poder olhar apara o rosto de Sam.

_Na verdade, eu só vim para te ver, mas eu vou precisar voltar, só queria contar que com a volta do meu Pai todos no céu estão sendo escutados, Ele fez tanta falta, todos meus irmãos estão extasiados e a guerra acabou, definitivamente.

_Isso é muito bom, Gabe, mas o que quer dizer com só vim te ver? Não vai ficar comigo?

_Eu só estou o ajudando lá, como eu era o mais imparcial de lá... Lúcifer se reconciliou com Ele, e é possível que minha família se torne completa novamente. – ele sorria gigantemente e Sam o puxou para um abraço.

_Eu fico realmente muito feliz por você.

Dean espiou pela janela o irmão e Gabriel, Bobby tinha os chamado para jantar e o loiro foi incumbido de chamar Sam, mas ao vê-los só sorriu e deu a volta, dizendo ao caçador mais velho que Sam estava ocupado. Bobby apenas girou os olhos, já imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

Sam entrou depois de algumas horas, a boca vermelha e um sorriso besta na expressão feliz. Dean olhou para Castiel e fez sinal, o anjo apenas sorriu balançando de leve a cabeça, dizendo baixinho para Dean deixar o irmão em paz.

_Eu... Vou dormir está bem? – Sam subiu as escadas rápido, como se tivesse algo lá em cima lhe esperando, no quarto que Bobby tinha lhe dado.

Todos apenas deram boa-noite e Sam trancou a porta assim que entrou no cômodo. Sorriu ao ver Gabriel sentado na cama, as pernas cruzadas e sem camisa. Sam sentiu seu coração quase parar. Deus! Gabriel iria matá-lo só de tesão. Sorriu e foi para cima dele.

Bobby lia um livro, seus olhares alternando entre as paginas amareladas e os dois homens que assistiam filmes românticos, enroscados um no outro no sofá da sala. Dean levantou de repente, espreguiçando-se e bocejando.

_Vem, Cas, vamos dormir. – disse puxando o anjo pela mão.

_Sério? Na minha casa? – Bobby levantou os olhos para eles e viu Dean de mãos dadas com o moreno.

_Que é Bobby? Quer que a gente durma lá fora?

_Não, claro que não, mas, por favor, Castiel fica no quarto dos fundos e você dorme aqui na sala.

_Que? – Dean parecia não se conformar com a idéia, mas depois acabou aceitando.

Consultou o relógio e já eram mais de duas e meia da manhã. Podia ouvir os roncos de Bobby, já fazia mais de duas horas que tentava dormir, mas era simplesmente impossível com aquele trator ali na poltrona, o pior era que o velho parecia que acordaria se ele sequer pensasse em se juntar com Castiel.

Pensou no anjo ali, no fim do corredor, provavelmente só de cueca, já que só tinha aquela roupa, teriam que comprar mais, talvez algumas jaquetas de couro preto e camisas regatas brancas, droga, só de imaginá-lo já estava ficando duro.

Espiou Bobby mais uma vez antes de levantar, bem devagar e silenciosamente. Andou pelo corredor, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e viu o anjo dormindo. Chegou mais perto, tentando não fazer barulho. Inclinou-se na direção dele e chamou seu nome baixinho, passando os dedos por seu rosto.

_Dean? – Castiel abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele. – O que está fazendo aqui? Bobby disse...

_Vim dormir com você, não consegui dormir sozinho. – e se enfiou na cama, empurrando o moreno para poder se arrumar melhor, mas assim que se acomodou puxou o anjo para si enfiando o nariz nos cabelos dele, sentindo seu cheiro, sentindo o corpo dele junto ao seu e só então conseguiu fechar os olhos e sonhar.

_They say before you start a war,_

Eles dizem que antes de começar uma guerra

_You better know what you're fighting for._

É melhor você saber pelo o que você está lutando.

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

Bem baby, você é tudo que eu adoro

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Se o amor é o que você precisa, um soldado eu serei.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

Sou um anjo com uma espingarda,

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

Lutando até ganhar a guerra

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

Eu não me importo se o céu não me trouxer de volta.

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

Jogarei fora a minha fé, amor, apenas para mantê-lo seguro.

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Você não sabe que você é tudo que eu tenho?

_... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

... e eu, quero viver, não apenas sobreviver, hoje à noite.

* * *

**Bobby's POV:**

_Não estranhei quando abri os olhos e vi que Dean não estava no sofá em que tinha deitado na noite anterior. Ri e resolvi voltar a dormir mais um pouco. Ah, os apaixonados! Eram tão previsíveis._

**Fim**

* * *

**N/a:** Acabou *cry* Obrigada a todos que acompanharam até aqui, essa fic só foi possível com o incentivo de vocês, sabem disso não é?! Ainda essa semana eu posto um Bônus que fiz pra spnbluecats. Já estou com saudade i.i


	14. Bônus - Destiel

** Esqueci de comentar no Capitulo anterior o nome da música no final é **Angel With a Shotgun – The Cab**. Aconselho a ouvirem é muito perfeita *O*

**Bônus**

**O Vestido Vermelho**

_Dean... Eu estou com vergonha. – a voz de Castiel saiu baixa e Dean podia ver claramente seu rosto completamente vermelho.

_Ah, Cas, vem cá vem, me deixa te ver.

_Eu não deveria usar isso. – ele retrucou, como se não concordasse com a idéia do loiro. – Não vejo finalidade e também... O zíper nem ao menos fecha, Dean, meu corpo é grande demais.

_Ah, Cas, qual é, tenho certeza que você está lindo.

_Afinal, qual seu fetiche com esse vestido vermelho hein? – e saiu do banheiro do motel.

Dean sorriu grande e então mordeu os lábios. Castiel estava com as pernas de fora e tentava desesperadamente puxar o vestido para baixo a fim de cobri-las, totalmente inútil. O sorriso do loiro cresceu ao ver o zíper aberto. Saiu de cima da cama e agarrou-o pelo quadril.

_Ahh... Você é meu fetiche, Cas.

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto tirava a própria camisa. Castiel sorriu e puxou-o para mais perto, abrindo o zíper da calça jeans que o caçador usava. Ofegando e já tentando tirar toda a roupa, mas Dean o impediu. Afastou-se dele e se sentou na beirada da cama, sorrindo enquanto via o anjo tombar a cabeça, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Faz um strip pra mim. – e sorriu enquanto pedia, se perdendo nos músculos definidos que o anjo ganhara a mais naqueles meses em que tinham passado apenas caçando.

_O que?

_Sabe, igual aquelas moças que dançam enquanto tiram a roupa.

Castiel suspirou e pareceu aborrecido.

_Eu não sei fazer isso, Dean. – disse.

O loiro levantou-se mais uma vez e foi para perto dele, se colocou atrás do moreno e pousou suas mãos no quadril, fazendo com que Castiel o mexesse para lá e para cá, ao som de uma musica que não existia.

As mãos pálidas e frias foram para cima e acariciaram os cabelos loiros do caçador, enquanto encostava a cabeça nos ombros dele, ainda se movendo lentamente, aproveitando aquele momento que estava tendo com Dean.

O caçador mordeu o ombro do outro, ouvindo ele gemer baixinho, passou a língua pela pele e soprou, vendo o moreno se arrepiar por inteiro. Castiel continuou movendo o corpo devagar, sensualmente, roçando-se em Dean algumas vezes, sentindo-o quase explodir na calça. Gostava de provocar aquele tipo de sensação nele.

Virou para Dean e girou o corpo dele, empurrou-o devagar fazendo com que se sentasse na cama. Sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos enquanto passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo, descendo pelo vestido vermelho brilhante enquanto continuava a dançar.

Riu alto quando tornou a abrir os olhos e viu Dean engolir em seco, respirando com dificuldade, como se apenas o fato dele rebolar a bunda o impedisse de respirar. Foi até ele, sentou-se em seu colo e enroscou as mãos em sua nuca, apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda se mexendo em seu corpo, insinuando-se, querendo que o loiro o pegasse de maneira forte e o amasse, assim como fazia todas as noites em que podiam.

Colou-se mais nele e o vestido subiu mais um pouco, revelando suas coxas e resolveu por colocar as mãos de Dean em sua bunda, já que ele parecia impossibilitado de conseguir fazer isso sozinho.

_Hhuuummmm. – gemeu longamente perto da orelha dele, ondulando o quadril e sentindo o loiro apertar-lhe com força. – Isso, Dean. – incentivou, movimentando-se mais rápido, quase imitando os movimentos do ato sexual.

Dean estava louco! Mordeu o ombro dele, apertou-lhe o quadril, o trouxe mais para perto porque nunca parecia o suficiente, nunca.

_Cas! – gemeu rouco, sentindo as mãos dele passarem por seu peitoral, descer por seu abdômen e então abrir-lhe o zíper, enfiando-se dentro da calça e pegando-lhe o pau na mão, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo. – Cas! – era só o que conseguia dizer.

Agarrou no decote do vestido e rasgou-o com um puxão, revelando o peitoral do moreno, lambeu-lhe a pele enquanto continuava a rasgar o tecido, até que virou apenas um trapo e foi ao chão, vermelho brilhante contrastando com a camisa que tinha ficado por ali mais cedo.

Enfiou as mãos por dentro da cueca branca dele, sentindo a bunda dele em sua palma, macia, gostosa de aperta. Com apenas um movimento, girou os corpos, jogando Castiel na cama e se metendo entre as pernas dele, mordendo-lhe os lábios, chupando-se, beijando-o de maneira alucinante. Castiel era o que ele mais gostava em sua vida.

_Dean. – e se contorceu embaixo de si quando o caçador arrancou a cueca, jogando em qualquer direção, sem realmente se importar.

Chupou-lhe os mamilos, apertando-os com os dedos quando desceu com a língua mais para baixo, seguindo a linha que levava ao baixo ventre. Castiel mantinha as mãos agora, cravadas nos cabelos loiros, puxando-os e gemendo sem parar, coisas desconexas, ora em enochiano e então em latim, a única coisa que Dean conseguia entender era seu nome, que saia meio estrangulado quando lhe fazia uma caricia mais forte.

_Me chupa. – pediu sôfrego, já que Dean apenas lhe beijava o abdômen e lhe acariciava o interior das coxas, deixando-o louco de tesão.

_O que? – o loiro levantou os olhos, encarando seu rosto de forma maliciosa. – O que foi que disse?

Castiel se apoiou nos cotovelos e levantou o tronco, devolvendo o olhar na mesma intensidade, sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios, vendo o caçador engolir em seco com esse gesto.

_Eu disse: Me-chu-pa. – falou pausando as palavras.

Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que realmente pretendia, mas isso pareceu ter efeito já que o loiro abriu a boca e lhe colocou inteiro lá dentro, chupando forte, desestabilizando o moreno, fazendo-o se jogar de novo no colchão e agarrar os cabelos loiros com força, puxando-os e se arremetendo para dentro da boca dele. Literalmente lhe fodendo.

_Dean. Dean. Dean. – repetia, incansavelmente, intercalando o nome dele com pedidos estrangulados de '_mais_' que eram proferidos em outra língua, até que finalmente sentiu todo aquele calor se concentrar lá em baixo, quando não conseguiu mais segurar, explodiu na boca dele. – Dean. – soou baixo quase sem forças.

Castiel ainda estava vendo estrelas no teto azul, quando sentiu Dean sair de cima dele, terminando de tirar as calças junto com a cueca, a ereção apontando para frente parecia implorar por alivio imediato. O loiro ainda estava em pé quando sentiu as mãos de Castiel em seu quadril, o segurando naquela posição.

Sentiu a língua dele passear tímida por ali e fechou os olhos, ele fazia aquilo tão bem. Beijou-lhe a virilha, masturbando-o lentamente, torturando-o para depois abocanhá-lo inteiro, chupando enquanto movimentava a língua de modo circular, levando-o a loucura. Já não podia mais sentir as pernas, bambas que estavam.

_Cas. – e tudo se resumia apenas aquele apelido, nada mais.

O moreno parou e o puxou para a cama, deitando-o e então sentando-se em cima dele, pegando dois dedos de sua mão e chupando com olhar inocente, Dean só não conseguia desviar seus olhos dele. Lambuzou-lhe de saliva e então guiou-lhe os dedos para a própria bunda, ajudando-o a penetrá-lo devagar, vendo as caretas dele.

_Cas. – mas o moreno apenas sorriu, depois soltando um gemido longo, as faces afogueadas, Dean tinha acertado _bem lá_ como costumava ele dizer.

_Dean. – e agora se arremetia para trás, as mãos apoiadas no peito do loiro enquanto o outro enterrava-lhe os dedos na bunda. – Me fode. – pediu. – Me fode gostoso. – e Dean sorriu de lado, tirando os dedos e guiando o pau para o meio da bunda dele.

Ia ser cuidadoso, Castiel já estava um pouco lubrificado, mas estava a ponto de pegar um gel que tinha visto no criado muda, quando o moreno apenas sentou-se nele, lhe esmagando de um jeito que Dean só conseguiu gritar. Porque ele era fodidamente quente, fodidamente apertado, fodidamente macio e gostoso.

_C-as!

Deus! Quase não podia respirar. Colocou as mãos no quadril dele, fazendo-o rebolar do mesmo modo como tinha feito antes, quando ainda estava com o vestido, deliciosamente prazeroso. Estava todo dentro dele, sentindo-o, fazendo parte da pessoa que mais amava no mundo todo.

_De-an. – levantou o corpo, sentindo-se vazio quando o pau de Dean foi lhe saindo de dentro, ma então tornou a sentar, mais forte, a pele fazendo barulho ao se chocar com a do loiro. – De-an. – e mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, e outra.

Já estava em um ritmo alucinante, subindo e descendo, o pau escorregando para dentro e para fora, as mãos grandes do caçador segurando firme em sua bunda, ajudando-o nos movimentos de sobe e desce, fodendo-lhe tão gostoso que já não conseguia nem mesmo lhe gemer o nome. Sentia-se pegar fogo, o corpo inteiro quase entrado em combustão espontânea. Sabia que estava chegando, mas então o loiro parou, saiu dele e sorriu.

_O que...? – perguntou sem entender, o rosto vermelho e suado, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes e o pênis escorrendo um pouco de pré-gozo.

_Fica de quatro.

_Hm?

Dean chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e com a voz rouca sussurrou:

_Fica de quatro pra mim.

Castiel quase morreu ao ouvir a voz dele daquele modo, lhe deixava com mais tesão ainda, obedeceu, empinando-se para ele enquanto agarrava um travesseiro. Sentiu Dean entrar de novo e o mundo se tornou colorido, apertou bem os olhos enquanto mordia os lábios, mas eventualmente os abria para gritar que aquilo era muito bom, para mandar Dean ir mais depressa e apenas gemer alto quando o loiro o atingia _lá_.

_Cas, eu vou gozar. – avisou, mas o outro só gemia, sentindo-se fora do corpo, sentindo que a explosão viria logo também.

Quase enlouqueceu quando a mão de Dean se fechou em seu pênis, masturbando-o ao mesmo ritmo das estocadas fortes dentro de seu corpo, queria morrer, aquilo era... Não sabia que palavra usar, era enlouquecedor demais todo aquele calor que o fazia ter a sensação de que seu corpo iria pegar fogo a qualquer momento.

Então veio. Derramou-se no lençol, contraído e apertando Dean ainda mais, não demorou a senti-lo pulsar dentro de si, gozando em seguida ao som de um urro gutural. Ainda estava de joelhos quando Dean saiu de seu corpo, o sêmen lhe escorreu pelas pernas e ele sabia que o loiro estava admirando essa visão (já o tinha visto fazer isso várias vezes), mas as pernas bambas demais por causa do orgasmo recente não estavam mais agüentando, deixou o corpo cair no colchão.

_Cas.

_Hm? – já estava de olhos fechados, a única coisa que queria era dormir.

_Eu amo você.

Abriu os olhos e se virou para ele. Dean sorria, da têmpora ainda escorria gotas de suor e os cabelos dele estavam ensopados, as sardas em seu nariz pareciam brilhar e seus olhos pareciam esperar um resposta, que ele sabia ser certa.

_Eu amo você também, Dean. – respondeu, aninhando-se no peito dele, fechando os olhos e ouvindo o bater rápido do coração do loiro.

Não tinha arrependimento nenhuma por ter escolhido ficar, por ter escolhido Dean.

* * *

**N/a:** Como prometido pra spnbluecats, aqui está o Cas com o vestido vermelho do Dean hehe' confesso que adorei escrever isso, espero que você tenha gostado *O*

**PS:** Eu estava lendo os review's (e me deliciando com cada um deles), quando vi que todo mundo adorou o fato de Sam ter se apaixonado por Gabriel, então resolvi colocar mais um bônus, porque a Heryka pediu um lemon, então... Eu posto daqui alguns dias =**


	15. Bônus - Sabriel

**Bônus**

**Saudades**

Sam suspirou fundo, deixando todos aqueles livros de lado e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, estava esgotado mentalmente, aquele caso em Dakota do Sul estava lhe matando, não sabia o que estava causando aquelas mortes, não mesmo.

Espreguiçou-se e resolveu tomar um banho, ia deitar um pouco e depois voltaria ao caso, quase soltou um gemido quando a água quente molhou-lhe o corpo. Terminou o banho e enrolou uma toalha no quadril, indo para o quarto em seguida, amaldiçoando-se por ter esquecido de pegar roupa.

Assim que abriu a porta do banheiro, o ar gelado que entrava pela janela arrepiou-lhe o corpo inteiro e Sam, quase correu para fechá-la, mas então seus olhos pararam no homem sentado em sua cama. Ele sorria de lado, presunçoso e Sam só pode sorrir de volta. Tinha sentido saudades. Demais.

_Você demorou. – disse quando finalmente conseguiu articular as palavras.

Gabriel sorriu ainda mais, levantando e abrindo os braços, como se chamasse Sam para vir ao seu encontro. Também tinha sentido saudades dele, sorriu quando sentiu o corpo do mais alto se chocar contra o seu, abraçando-o bem apertado. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados dele sussurrando que tinha pensado nele a todo o momento enquanto esteve fora.

Sam riu e o sopro que saiu de seus lábios fez cócegas no pescoço do arcanjo. Deu um beijo ali e o ouviu gemer baixinho, escorregou as mãos pelas costas dele, puxando a camisa preta dele para fora da calça social, enfiando as mãos por dentro, sentindo a pele dele arrepiar.

_Sam...! – o arcanjo enroscou-se mais nele, beijando com desespero seu pescoço, descendo para o peitoral.

Sammuel puxou a camisa para cima, deixando o tronco do outro a mostra, beijou os lábios do arcanjo e sussurrou em seu ouvido que ele tinha lhe deixado doido por ter ficado fora por tanto tempo. Gabriel sorriu, passando as unhas pelas costas úmidas dele, puxando o moreno enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, caindo de propósito na cama, trazendo o outro pra cima de si.

A toalha de Sam foi parar em algum lugar que ele não fazia idéia. Gabriel continuava lhe arranhando a carne e o moreno tratou de desafivelar o cinto e abrir a braguilha da calça do arcanjo, puxando-a para baixo junto com a boxer.

Tinha sentido falta dele, dos toques, do beijo, do gosto, de tudo.

_Sam! – o arcanjo arqueou as costas, indo para junto dele, expondo o pescoço o que fez o outro beijá-lo.

Sammuel lhe beijou o peitoral, escorregando a língua pela pele dele, sorrindo quando o sentia se contorcer embaixo de si, mas então parou. Gabriel olhou em seu rosto e Sam tinha um sorriso sádico, ele realmente se transformava na hora do sexo.

_Sam...! – reclamou, gemendo em seguida quando a mão do outro se fechou em seu pau e o dedão lhe massageou a glande. – Sam! – gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no cotovelo.

O moreno sorriu, aproximou a boca do sexo pulsante do arcanjo. Nunca tinha se sentido assim, nunca tinha sido tão intenso, tão viciante, tão apaixonante. Sam sabia que a relação deles beirava necessidade, era como se não pudessem mais viver sem outro.

Chupou-lhe devagar, sentindo aquele gosto que era tão familiar e logo, ele sabia, Gabriel lhe puxaria os cabelos enquanto ditava o ritmo, não demorou para isso acontecer. Sam o chupou mais forte, ouvindo-o gemer e balbuciar '_Pai! Oh, isso! Ah!_'. Arranhou-lhe a parte interna da coxa, sabendo que aquilo deixaria o arcanjo mais excitado.

_Sam! – ele gritou alto e o moreno tinha certeza que no dia seguinte alguém reclamaria, mas não se importava. – Sammuel!

Ouvir ele lhe chamar pelo nome fez arrepios percorrer seu corpo, concentrando-se no baixo-ventre e só então percebeu que estava tão duro a ponto de 'estourar' a qualquer momento. Ia lhe perguntar quem é que seria o ativo daquela vez quando a voz de Gabriel, rouca e baixo, soou no quarto.

_Me fode, Sammuel.

Grunhiu ao ouvi-lo pedir daquele jeito, acenou que sim com a cabeça, mesmo que o arcanjo não pudesse ver, por causa dos olhos apertados, tamanho tesão sentia. Abriu as pernas dele, chupou um dos próprios dedos e lhe enfiou na bunda, devagar para não machucá-lo, olhando em seu rosto e prestando atenção em cada um das expressões que se desenhavam ali.

_Vai, Sam! – reclamou da demora do outro em lhe preparar, mas o moreno só sorriu.

_Quero tentar um coisa nova. – disse, mas antes que Gabriel pudesse perguntar o que era sentiu a língua do mais novo lhe passear pela bunda, logo passando por aquele lugar que fez o arcanjo gritar alto, arqueando o corpo, sentindo espasmos pelo corpo inteiro. Aquilo era bom.

_Sam! – ofegou, começando a respirar mais rápido, sentindo a língua e os dedos do moreno trabalhando naquele lugar, o fazendo ver estrelas mesmo que não estivesse no céu, mas então o calor se tornou insuportável. – Sam, isso... Isso não está sendo... Suficiente! – e arremetia-se contra os dois dedos do outro.

Sam entendeu e se sentou sobre os joelhos, puxando o outro para cima de si, abraçando-lhe as costas, trazendo-o mais para si, fazendo-o se sentar em seu pênis, entrando de uma vez, fazendo Gabriel quase não se agüentar de tanto tesão.

_Sammuel! – gritou o sentindo ir mais fundo.

Sam segurava o quadril dele, entrando e saindo com rapidez, fazendo com que os gemidos desesperados do arcanjo se misturassem com seus urros, precisavam de alivio, precisavam um do outro.

Mudou de posição, deitando-o na cama, sem sair de dentro dele, continuando a meter-lhe bem forte. Gabriel era tão quente e apertado que fazia o mais novo delirar, indo cada vez mais rápido, sentindo-se ser apertado ainda mais pelo corpo do outro, já que o arcanjo já se derramava no próprio abdômen.

Gozou dentro dele, beijando-lhe a boca enquanto dava as últimas estocadas em seu interior. Sentiu ele acariciar-lhe os cabelos e só então saiu do corpo quente do outro, deitando ao seu lado o puxando para que ficasse mais perto.

Ficaram se olhando e se beijando por alguns minutos até Gabriel subir no corpo dele, sentando-se em seu baixo-ventre, roçando a bunda em seu pau.

_Segundo round, Sammuel! – disse sorrindo, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Quero ver você se transformar em outra pessoa enquanto me fode!

Sam colocou as mãos no quadril dele, o beijando, mas então seus olhos se arregalaram. Era isso! Fez o arcanjo sair de cima de si, colocando-o com cuidado no colchão, como se ele fosse quebrar se fosse rude demais, então disse animado.

_É um Metamorfo! – ouviu Gabriel reclamar e riu, saindo da cama pelado e indo até a mesinha, anotando algo em seu próprio diário. – É tão óbvio, como não vi isso antes? É ele quem está se passando pelas pessoas para conseguir pegar os primogênitos e...

_Volta logo pra cama, Sam! – cortou Gabriel, sorrindo com a bela visão do traseiro dele e Sam não demorou a obedecê-lo, indo para a cama sorrindo todo covinhas.

Como amava aquele humano!

* * *

**N/a:** Simplesmente me intimaram a fazer esse lemon (eu adorei *O*). Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu adorei escrever.

Até a próxima – beijo.


End file.
